


Недокументированные возможности людей, автоботов и гениальных изобретений

by fandom_Xenophilia, SSC



Series: Maxi, 4 lvl [4]
Category: Transformers: Age of Exibition
Genre: Action, Humor, M/M, Other, Pornotrash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Опасные эксперименты эпического гения заканчиваются разными интересными способами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Недокументированные возможности людей, автоботов и гениальных изобретений "

Глава 0  
Еще в юности Джошуа пришел к выводу, что гения-изобретателя ни при каких обстоятельствах тормозить нельзя: он найдет лазейку даже тогда, когда закрыты все пути, а объезд угрожает катастрофой. Вот и сейчас глава KSI не смог справиться с собой и притормозить: отправив семейку Йегеров с автоботами обратно в Америку, он проинформировал офис, что все они находятся под его покровительством, и решил задержаться в Китае. Во-первых, потому что обещал координационную помощь китайским партнерам, а во-вторых – хотел держаться подальше от внимательных линз автоботов.

Сначала Джошуа честно помогал восстанавливать утраченные во время гальватроновского погрома данные, а затем увильнул – переключился на иные рубежи. Феномен вируса, заразившего прототипы, не давал ему покоя. Металлическая сущность, до отвращения похожая на комара, хранила в себе занятную информацию. Совместив полученные данные с кодом Гальватрона, они выявили любопытные закономерности. Прибор под кодовым названием «муха» теоретически мог проникать в человека, переписывать «личные данные», память и, кажется, даже черты характера и переносить их в процессор модели из трансформия. Расчеты подтверждали первые догадки, но не отвечали на главный вопрос – переносилась ли вместе с информацией человеческая душа. Похоже, мир вновь завис на грани новой технической революции. Для сохранения секретности пришлось вновь командовать самому и разместиться почти как в юности - только вместо заброшенного дома по соседству был разрушенный завод, фасад которого специально не реставрировали. Чем больше людей считало, что на его территории ничего не происходит, тем лучше. Китайские исследователи корпорации для экспериментов собрали нелегального робота из последних запасовсов трансформия на складе, и Джошуа принялся работать – сам, один, как в те чудесные и страшные дни пожаров в Чикаго, дни раскрытых тайн и поддавшегося кода инопланетян. Снять дорогой костюм, вооружиться паяльной станцией стоимостью в несколько суперкаров и все разобрать. Все до последнего винтика.

На пятые сутки работы Джошуа довольно расправил спину. Находясь один на один со своим новым созданием, он чувствовал прилив сил. Он мог творить, пусть и скрытно от всех! Результат мог превзойти ожидания! Он дневал и ночевал здесь, постоянно думал о работе. Никого нельзя было пускать! И Ли – особенно. Директриса и так развернулась, пользуясь тем, что больше работать в Америке в полную силу Джошуа Джойс не мог. Никакого там прикрытия из ЦРУ, никаких полезных контактов – лучше просто убраться, пока не посадили.

Он как раз перекручивал несколько проводов внутри камеры сна, в которой теоретически должен был оставаться человек после инфицирования. Обычная камера жизнеобеспечения, только с возможностью связи изнутри – но связь Джошуа еще не подключил. Как раз в момент, когда он работал над особенно неудобным контактом, за спиной процокали каблучки. Ну что такое – он же говорил: никому не входить! Это Ли, кто же еще. Больше никто не знал, что он тут. Только она могла помешать именно сейчас!  
– Нашел испытателя для экспериментов? – раздался ее голос, звонкий и неприятный. Интересно, он всегда был таким?.. Китайская душа – колодец без дна, кругом чернота и просвета не видно, так что никогда не знаешь, в чем плаваешь.  
– В процессе, – буркнул Джошуа. – Ты с завидной частотой мешаешь мне работать, тебе так не кажется? Я хочу подумать. В одиночестве. Отсеять бредовые фантазии, найти в стоге сена иголку и воткнуть ее куда надо, а потом поделиться результатом с тобой. Мои мысли – это личное, и я хочу их думать в тишине. Без обид, Ли.  
– Ну чтио же, какие обиды? – она определенно проигнорировала откровенность. – Я нашла испытателя. Могу поделиться. Даже денег не попрошу.

В ее голосе было что-то странное – но Джошуа списал это на акцент.

Хлопок за спиной – где стояла Ли – вывел его из рабочего транса. Джош в каком-то безумном предчувствии рванулся в сторону и смог заклинить дверь – захлопывающуюся дверь саркофага.  
– Так даже удобнее, – Ли улыбнулась, фиксируя ему руку так, что аж до плеча прошило болью. – Ты успеешь немного подумать перед экспериментом.  
У нее в руке блеснул медицинским холодом инъектор.

– Не сопротивляйся, только хуже сделаешь, – карие глаза, некогда казавшиеся теплыми и глубокими, как летние техасские ночи, теперь походили на нефтяную пленку, смертельную для всего живого.

– Если это шутка, Ли, то глупая и нелепая!

Взгляд партнера говорил обратное – шуткой это быть никак не могло.  
– Чего ты хочешь? Повышения, дополнительных акций? Невозможно, и ты прекрасно понимаешь, почему: нас сожрут конкуренты. Ли!

Верить в то, что происходило, отчаянно не хотелось. Неужели она серьезно? Глава корпорации в роли подопытного кролика – это просто смешно.

Смешным содержание инъектора не было. Джошуа попытался вывернуть руку, но ее словно держали стальные тиски.

– О. Я просто хочу немного поработать, – Ли тонко улыбнулась и приложила инъектор к его руке, – поработать в нормальных условиях и без тебя.  
Перед глазами стало мутно – какой-то сильный препарат, седативное... а вдруг аллергия? А вдруг дозировка... Джошуа боялся, уже понимая, что ничего, абсолютно ничего не сделает.


	2. 1

Глава 1

Сознание нахлынуло светлой прозрачной волной. Структурированные мысли, воспоминания – все при нем. Только мир вокруг непривычных цветов, как будто смотришь через суперсовременный видоискатель: баланс белого почти идеальный, резкость на высоте. Джошуа кашлянул и не узнал собственного голоса. Он мог двигать рукой, но ощущения были совсем другими: ненастоящими, отрывистыми, нечеловеческими.  
– Какого дьявола?

Попытка сделать шаг вперед едва не обернулась падением. Иная координация движений, а кроме всего прочего, голени удерживало в неподвижном состоянии нечто очень тугое. Приложив усилия, Джошуа посмотрел вниз и чуть не умер от разрыва сердца, которого, похоже, у него больше не было.

Он смотрел с очень приличной высоты. Нет, Джошуа был не самым маленьким из людей, но сейчас земля блестела где-то далеко-предалеко, где-то в другой галактике. Вместе с металлическими конструкциями, заменяющими ему ноги – и казавшимися ногами.

– Проверка, – Ли стояла поодаль, с интересом его рассматривая, – включение произведено успешно.

– Какое еще включение? Вы что на меня нацепили?

Терпение, которым когда-то мог похвастаться Джошуа, растворилось в чувстве полной безысходности. На него ничего не цепляли. Он узнавал цвет корпуса, отполированные до блеска детали, выступающие запястные механизмы, принадлежащие роботу, которого удалось построить второпях. И это в его процессор должны были переписать разум австралийца – бывшего гонщика, согласившегося заработать на опасном эксперименте.

– Реакции в норме. Джо-сиа, если ты будешь дернуться, я применю меры, – Ли улыбнулась хищной, голодной улыбкой, и снова нахлынул страх. Не такой, как раньше – раньше страх был вроде яда внутри, адреналин, норадреналин, гормоны стресса мешались в теле коктейлем, напрочь отрубающим мозг. Но робот испугался иначе – и перед глазами, как будто прямо в самих глазах, поплыли кибертронские глифы. Не очень понятные, но суть будто подсказывал спинной мозг или что там вместо него.

«Атака».

Дать команду к напряжению сервоприводов не составило труда. Держатели не выдержали напора и треснули посередине. Защита – это нападение. После можно будет обдумать, что делать дальше. Компания без него – вот что ей нужно. Логические схемы моментально решили поставленную задачу. А значит, Ли и не думает возвращать его обратно в тело. Проведет эксперимент и отправит на смерть.

Джошуа не успевал отслеживать собственные мысли, путая их с теми, что были сформированы сложной программой. «Атака» – она могла спасти не только его жизнь, но и процессор, начинающий плавиться от противоречивых запросов.

Клик – и робот рванулся с места. Визор зафиксировал расширившиеся от ужаса зрачки Ли и ее звонкий голос, приказавший стрелять на поражение, если не удастся успокоить объект электричеством. Теперь он объект?! Провода, соединявшие его с центром управления, лопнули с неприятным, гулким звуком.

Он кинулся к телу, прорвался почти – и вдруг рассыпался на сто тысяч звенящих кусочков, каждый из которых был им. А потом – он не сумел описать бы, что это было, он и не осознал – его тело вдруг снова стало цельным. Другим. И он взлетел, грохоча винтами, – уже мимо саркофага, в стену, мимо Ли, ничего не замечая, – ему до безумия хотелось на волю.

Навигатор включился сам собой. Сработали автоматические программы: развернулись внутри корпуса и открыли подробную карту. В иное время Джошуа не разобрался бы в хитросплетениях пунктирных мигающих и светящихся алым линий. Не сумел бы удержать линию горизонта ровно – с этим постоянно были проблемы, когда его пытались учить управлять двухместным винтовым самолетом. Его стихия – гениальные разработки! Однако робот умел летать и разбираться в воздушных коридорах сам. Даже время пожалеть себя нашлось.  
Определенно, нужно искать помощи у автоботов. Уж они-то разберутся, что к чему, и вернут ему тело. Вряд ли она обрадуются человеческой начинке в металле. «Это неправильно и против законов природы», – скажет Оптимус. Да и пусть говорит, что хочет, пусть хоть динозавров на него натравливает: они ему не страшны. Лишь бы помог.

Джошуа летел в сторону Америки, даже не думая, что он, собственно, делает и чьи воздушные пространства пересекает. Его обстреляли где-то над Мурманском, потом над Европой – Западной Европой, мирной, как он думал, – обстреляли еще раз. Тело легко уворачивалось. Джошуа мерз, трясся и боялся, и с каждой сотней километров его решимость сдаться Оптимусу таяла.

А вдруг ему не поверят? А что, если Оптимус решит его теперь застрелить? Или Хаунд – Хаунд может… Или сумасшедший Кросс, или Хейрс, или тот, как его, с адским плащом и смешными очками (хотя какие могут быть у трансформеров очки?!), тоже мог. Кажется, это он орал на него там, на мосту, когда Джошуа увозил бомбу из города. А может, и не он орал, а странный синий робот с самурайскими замашками. В любом случае у каждого из них был повод пострелять в него. И противопоставить им оказалось, по сути, нечего. Отсутствие опыта могло стать ему приговором. А ведь еще Кейд, Кейд Йегер с этими опасными инопланетными пушками!  
«Я позволил использовать свой американский офис как временное пристанище. Они просто обязаны мне помочь, иначе выгоню к чертям собачьим, и пусть по гаражам ютятся».

«Вы нам больше не нужны», – Джошуа сказал это Оптимусу: ему напомнят. А не он – так этот Хаунд. Его убьют, просто расстреляют в упор… От страха что-то сместилось – по бортам вертолета выдвинулись пулеметы. Он усилием воли убрал их и попробовал думать о хорошем – как отомстит Ли и вернет свое тело, например.

Над Атлантикой его застал шторм, из-за туч он вынырнул под жаркое солнце, приятно греющее металл, потом снова шторм, и дождь, и ветер, и снова ясная погода. А потом до боли знакомые заходящие солнечные лучи над Нью-Йорком. И снова стрельба, только с родной стороны.  
На крыше KSI Джошуа трансформировался и, пока не приехала полиция со службой безопасности, воспользовался дополнительным пожарным выходом. На второй двери он обнаружил недокументированную возможность – в режиме трансформации он прекрасно просачивался через большинство препятствий. Черт, надо было это учесть: Гальватрону его системы безопасности – на один выстрел!

Таясь и перетекая, Джошуа крался по коридорам родной корпорации и чувствовал себя отвратительно беспомощным в такой глупой ситуации. Кому же можно было написать, кому позвонить – Кейду? Его дочке? Или этому пацану-гонщику? На плане размечено, где они живут, и слава всем техническим богам, что доступ Джошуа не был завязан на биометрию. Если размышлять логически, то связаться с дочкой было безопаснее всего. Осталось вспомнить, как ее зовут. Отругав себя за забывчивость, Джошуа уже втекал в комнату, отданную симпатичной девчонке.  
– Кто здесь? – раздалось из соседней с гостевой комнаты. – Папа, это опять ты? Я же тебе говорила, что была на занятиях, а не с Шейном. С ним я в субботу встречаюсь. Ну сколько можно, пап!

Долго оставаться в переходном состоянии оказалось тяжело и энергоемко, так что Джошуа осторожно отрубил ей сеть и тогда уже собрался в робомод. Он очень надеялся, что хоть немного на себя похож.  
– Я не робот, – начал он, как только услышал ругань в сторону «глупого скайпа», – я человек. Не бойся. Я человек.

К счастью, Тесса не грохнулась в обморок, быстро сообразив, что к чему. Ну, как быстро – пришлось зажать ее в углу, чтобы в более-менее отвлеченных фразах терпеливо объяснить, что случилось. Гениальный изобретатель снова вляпался, и она могла помочь ему. Ее отец был умным человек и часто выслушивал мнение дочки. Ей нужно было только поведать Кейду о проблемах Джошуа, попросить помочь ему: все-таки он обеспечил их крышей над головой. Автоботы ничего не должны узнать о случившемся. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока он не решится просить их о помощи. Тесса пообещала, что начнет разговор издалека, прощупает почву и только потом расскажет все как есть. А Джошуа подождет ее здесь.  
– Красивый… корпус, – спонтанно брякнула она. – И все-таки, как получилось, что ты… и в металлическом теле?

– Ну вот... – Джошуа нервно сгорбился, присел.

Она казалась такой крошечной рядом с ним, такой тоненькой, раздавить одной рукой... или накрыть ладонями и защитить.

– Я потом объясню. Меня... предали.

Скорее второе, чем первое, защищать. Смелый маленький человечек. Как странно он мыслит – отвлеченно и как будто со стороны. И мысли путались… Тесса ушла.

Насколько же невыносимым было ожидание! Трансформирующиеся механизмы снова пришли в движение, на этот раз высвободились датчики-анализаторы окружающего пространства. И что с ними делать? Ах да, все отображается на внутреннем экране. «Какая тесная комната, шагу не сделать в сторону!» – эта мысль ожесточенно терзала процессор. Чтобы отвлечься от навязчивых предчувствий, Джошуа стал рассматривать собственные механизмы: локтевые приводы, подвижные пальцы, способные проникать в стыки брони, коленные шарниры и арки пониже голеней. Позади узким веером ощущались лопасти: постоянно хотелось шевелить ими.  
В то же самое время в комнате Кейда Тесса пыталась успокоить отца, которому новость про Джошуа, быть может не слишком удачно поданная, страшно не понравилась. Стоило лишь напрячься, и Джошуа слышал все. Это очень напрягало.  
Кейд орал, что прямо сейчас вызовет Хаунда с огнеметом, Тесса уже тоже орала, чтобы он прекратил паниковать и что ее не убили. Решительная девушка.

Кажется, ее отец пытался связаться с Оптимусом, но у него ничего не получалось: сигнал не шел. Или все-таки получилось, потому что скрежет с другой стороны здания ознаменовал приближение автобота. Которого из? Неужели Прайма? Джошуа дальше не слушал нерадивую девчонку, не сумевшую исполнить простейшую просьбу. Хотя, конечно, она не виновата, что папаша на все так остро реагирует, но!..  
Паника накрыла душной волной. Стремительно метнувшись к двери, он надеялся как можно быстрее покинуть здание, отдышаться и подумать, как быть дальше. Дверь была заперта, и тут оказалось заперто – куда же просочиться, куда скрыться?  
– Не мечись ты, – сердито крикнула Тесса от двери, – сейчас папа придет поговорить, не паникуй!

– Папочка твой Оптимуса вызывал! Мы о чем договаривались?

Джошуа чувствовал подступающую к горлу истерику, только вместо смеха опять активировались стрелковые орудия. Пришлось их насильно отключать и заталкивать обратно в корпус, чтобы не напугать Тессу.  
– Так ты все слышал? – изумлению Тессы не было предела. – Как такое… Ладно, какая разница. Просто успокойся. Папа придет один. Он так сказал. Правда.  
– Тогда чьи это шаги? Отойди от двери, Тесса. Думаешь, сейчас мне хочется испытывать твоего отца на честность?!

– А у тебя выбора нет, – заявила эта паршивка весело и отступила в сторонку. – Папа, опусти уже свою пушку, это точно Джошуа.  
Кейд Йегер ни черта не опустил – так и целился. А Джошуа хорошо помнил, как эта штука разносила головы.

– Может, достаточно уже семейных сцен? Мне свои пушки показать? – взорвался Джошуа.

Его не на шутку раздражала сложившаяся ситуация. Кейд наверняка вызывал Оптимуса, но тот, слава техническим богам, был космически далеко и не отвечал на сигналы. Неужели нельзя было обойтись без вмешательства автоботов? В конце концов, случившаяся неприятность касается только его, и он вправе самолично решать, кого посвящать в это, а кого – нет. Он позволил им воспользоваться своей корпорацией, своими технологиями, и для чего – чтобы от него не осталось мокрого места?! Надоело выглядеть в глазах пришельцев гением-идиотом.

– Кейд, давай решим все полюбовно. Как тебе доказать, что это я, Джошуа? Мне помощь твоя нужна, черт возьми!

Вот теперь Кейд опустил свою мечевидную пулялку.

– Об этом лучше спросить твою бывшую жену, верно? Я не настолько тебя знаю, чтобы придумать вопрос, на который не ответил бы Гальватрон. И, черт тебя дери, ты отправишься к автоботам – они разберутся лучше. Я попрошу Хаунда не очень тебя молотить, – Кейд ухмыльнулся.

– Да господи, я называл тебя плохим отцом, потому что ты притащил на побоище свою семью. А еще я болтал про прозрачный куб, в котором мы прятались, и передавал через тебя взрывчатку Хаунду. Ну чего там еще общего у нас было? Кейд, я помог вам с жильем. Хочешь, я возьму тебя к себе на работу? А что – нам нужны смелые и талантливые работяги.  
Джошуа лихорадочно искал выход из ситуации и надеялся уговорить главу безумного семейства не делать глупостей.

– Ты меня уже взял на работу, – Кейд потер лоб. – Ладно, верю. Чего ты от меня хочешь? Очередные эксперименты или ты случайно внутри застрял, придурок?

– Сам ты придурок. Я вообще не собирался куда-либо лезть. Разве я похож на того, кто лично проводит испытания? Я должен все контролировать со стороны, корректировать, руководить. Меня предали. Ясно тебе?  
Джошуа хотел еще что-то сказать, но дверь в комнату развалилась на десяток частей. Кейд еле успел отскочить в сторону, а Тесса истошно завопила, правда, быстро заткнулась, сообразив, кто стоит на развалинах двери.  
– А ну-ка отойди, Кейд! И дочку прихвати. Я сам разберусь, кто это тут нашим шибко умным двуногим прикидывается.

Сверху вниз на Джошуа смотрел Кроссхейрз. Зеленый плащ скребся о потрескавшиеся дверные ошметки. Сумасшедший боевик мог разнести всю комнату, если Джошуа не опустит оружие.

– Не надо!

Джошуа шарахнулся, поднимая руки, и споткнулся обо что-то, с грохотом падая назад – что-то скрежетало, что-то развалилось, Тесса вскрикнула и дернулась в сторону, к отцу, – а Кроссхейрз даже не шевельнулся, с интересом глядя на барахтанье.  
– Прибить этого калеку? – спросил он Кейда.

– Стой, – завопила Тесса, бросаясь обратно к Кроссхейрзу. – Это Джошуа. Точно он, я уверена!

– Тесса, замолчи, – шикнул на нее Кейд. – Кросс, я не гарантирую, но он говорит как Джойс. Прежде чем убивать его, нужно проверить.  
Кроссхейрз недовольно вскинул плечами – проще уничтожить, чем разбираться, кто есть кто. Это Оптимус боялся ошибок, он – нет. Даже если перед ним тот псих с бомбой и амбициями Шоквейва, какая разница – мир вздохнет спокойно. Не сидится ему на месте, очередной шлак придумал – вот пусть и расплачивается, как положено по кибертронским законам.

– Ладно, оставьте нас. Я разберусь. А ты – лежи без скрежета, лопасти поотрываю.

– Да иди ты к черту, – Кейд ткнул пушкой теперь в сторону Кроссхейрза, – давай тут разбирайся. Если это реальный Джош, я хочу знать, что с ним случилось.

Вместо ответа Кроссхейрз перехватил Кейда за пояс, а следом за ним – одуревшую от происходящего Тессу и отнес в другую комнату:  
– Это ты меня послал, двуногий? Я тебе не Оптимус, так что придержи язык. Вот разберусь – и узнаешь. Могу подробный видеоотчет прислать, раз ты такой любопытный. А пока посидите тут.  
Джошуа не сопротивлялся, когда его вздернули на ноги, вытолкали за порог и потащили по коридору. Как бы истошно он ни шипел и ни ругался, его бесцеремонно втолкнули в лифт и нажали кнопку подземного этажа.  
– Все в порядке, – бросил Кросс охранникам у лифта, привыкшим, что с некоторых пор в корпорации за порядком следят автоботы – с разрешения босса. – А ты ржавая шестерня.

Кроссхейрз треснул по плечу так, что корпус буквально прошило болью и чувством раздробления, но ускользнуть в трансформации Джошуа не посмел. Он не солдат, он мирный!

– Я тебе не ржавая шестерня, а глава корпорации. Тот, кто дал вам кров и работу, кто помог спрятать бомбу от Гальватрона! А вот ты – унылая пародия на человека. А ну отпусти меня, иначе я трансформируюсь и твой плащ в гармошку скручу. Или еще что-нибудь. Ладно, ладно, не кипятись, я не серьезно. Слушай, ты же умный автобот. Давай поговорим? Просто давай остановимся и поговорим.

Паника накрывала Джошуа с головой, отпускала и снова возвращалась. Хотелось стать маленьким, неощутимым, да хоть под тем же плащом спрятаться, чтобы никто не тронул, но когда подступал страх, появлялось неожиданное желание стрелять, убивать и говорить гадости.

К счастью, лифт выдержал предельный вес и не застрял, иначе у Джошуа случился бы приступ клаустрофобии. Пара поворотов, и его втолкнули в просторную лабораторию нижнего уровня. Одну из экспериментальных, нынче не использующуюся. Металлическая дверь с тихим звуком закрылась. В центре по-прежнему находился установочный стенд для испытания дронов. Тишина и умиротворение, только музыка, раньше встречающая гостей, молчала.

– А еще из-за тебя убили Рэтчета, – Кроссхейрз больно ткнул его в брюшные пластины, – из-за тебя мы охотимся за Мегатроном снова, ржа тебя сожри, тупой шлак! Так что заткнись, а то оторву башку.

– Башку он мне оторвет, посмотрите-ка на него, – Джошуа входил в раж и не мог остановиться. Слова сами собой выскальзывали из динамика, стоило ему о чем-то подумать, как будто скорость передачи информации увеличилась в десятки раз. Слишком мало времени на принятие решения – говорить или молчать. – И не надо все валить на меня. Я не знал, что тот придурок из ЦРУ мне автоботов поставлял. Как будто я в вас разбираюсь. Ну, воссоздал я Мегатрона, и что? Он пока ничего не сделал. Может, он вообще подохнет без энергетической подпитки, откуда я знаю. И хватит меня бить, а то я тоже могу врезать.

Джошуа размахнулся и ткнул Кроссхейрза кулаком в грудную броню.

– Ну, врежь! – Кроссхейрз воодушевился. – Давай, врежь!  
Он даже руки раскинул, но на первое же движение так заломил руку Джошуа, что тот непроизвольно трансформировался и чуть не ушел носом в стену, больно ободрав лопасти.

– Сволочь, отпусти! Больно же, а-а-а-а! Убью, выгоню из корпорации, будете по задворкам шататься… да шучу я, шучу. Отпусти только. Ну, Кросс… – взмолился Джошуа.  
Он попытался подергать рукой – плохая идея: шарниры еще сильнее вывернулись, а сталь податливо согнулась под крепкими пальцами Кроссхейрза. А потом хватка ослабла, и стало возможным атаковать. Он пнул автобота в бедро, сильно дернув захваченной рукой, и заверещал от боли, разошедшейся по проводам.  
– Ну ты дурак, – Кроссхейрз его крутил, как котенка, кидая туда-обратно. – Эй, ржавлинка, ты чего кидаешься, как десептикон?  
Он щипнул где-то под броней, отчего пластины на клик разошлись, и Джошуа позорно взвизгнул, сам испугалвшись высокого механического звука.

– Ты чего меня лапаешь? Я защищаюсь, вот и реагирую так, а ты меня пугаешь. Как думаешь, каково слышать «прибить его»? – передразнил автобота. – И не трогай там. Эй, меня сейчас стошнит.  
Свободной ладонью Джошуа инстинктивно накрыл непослушные механизмы, норовящие зачем-то разойтись в стороны. Такого от экспериментального корпуса он не ожидал. С чего бы вдруг?  
– Ты что сделал? – рявкнул он, в очередной раз пнув зеленого бота супинатором. – Десептиконы ему мерещатся, а сам-то как себя ведешь? Кто тебе вообще такой дизайн подсказал?

Кажется, логические системы от перенапряжения и страха начинали сбоить, потому что Джошуа перескакивал с одной темы на другую, и этот факт пугал его не меньше всего остального. Вместо ответа Кросс ткнул куда-то пальцем и пакостно захохотал, когда по ногам модели протекло. Джош несколько секунд в ужасе пытался понять, что это было.  
– Да ты нулевка необтертая, – Кроссхейз резко сменил движения и теперь скорее лапал, чем тыкал.

– Прекрати… прекрати, Кросс… ну, прекрати же, – из динамика Джошуа раз за разом раздавалось то ли рыдание, то ли подобие стона, потому что зеленая рука залезала и трогала в тех местах, к которым лучше было бы не прикасаться.

Он был взвинчен и напряжен до предела, до самых мелких электросхем, поэтому усиленный контакт воспринимал остро и неприязненно. Его только ухватили за край бедренного сочленения, а показалось – просунули руку прямо в пах. Джошуа не сразу сообразил, что виляет бедрами вместо того, чтобы отбиваться. Поскуливает – вместо того, чтобы возмущаться, рычать и плеваться огнем из пушек. Пушки!  
– А ну убери свои поршни от меня, иначе пальну! – он постарался стать как можно более грозным. – Сам назвал меня идиотом, так что не сомневайся, я смогу. И что ты там про нулевок говорил? Это вообще что такое?

Кросс расхохотался и теперь лапал обеими руками, жадно стискивая и дергая попадающиеся куски брони так, что Джошуа едва не трансформировался от навязчивых ощущений.

– Ты чего смеешься? – обиделся Джошуа.

Он внезапно застыл, как будто прикосновения перестали что-либо значить, и лишь безостановочно ерзал в настойчивых руках, доводимый беспрецедентными импульсами, разгорающимися с каждым нажимом все сильнее.

– Совсем с процессора съехал? Это же я, Джошуа. Человек. Двуногий, как ты меня называл.

Он едва не выпустил все имеющиеся в арсенале пушки, когда почувствовал желание – ясное, бессовестное, не прикрытое ничем, а главное – он был уверен, что Кроссхейрз тоже это почувствовал. «Какой стыд!» – мелькнула отчаянная мысль.  
– Убери руку. Пожалуйста, – Джошуа решил действовать нестандартно: быть вежливым, скромным и сдержанным. Вдруг прокатит.

– Да где ты человек? – Кросс ткнул его возмутительно-приятно. – Ты ж меха! Как я! Только лучше, правда? – вдруг его голос стал куда более вкрадчивым. – Лучше во всем, да? А в коннекте? Ты пробовал коннект?

– Нет, – неловко пробормотал Джошуа. – Слушай, пошутили и хватит. Мне неуютно.

Кросс сжал дула выставленных пушек, погладил, заставляя медленно трансформироваться обратно в корпус. От такого тонкого издевательства Джошуа тихо заскулил, уткнувшись головой куда-то в зеленое плечо.  
– Ты дразнишь меня, потому что когда-то я имел неосторожность говорить о вас не очень приятные вещи: про устаревшие модели, про то, что мы можем вас создавать, и все такое. Мои роботы не лучше, они просто другие. И мы не можем создавать души. Вы были абсолютно правы: мы жестоки в своих действиях. Я был жесток с вами.  
Увещевания не помогали, и Джошуа попытался смириться с неизбежностью, в которую не шибко верил. Ну, полапает его Кроссхейрз вволю, посмеется и отпустит. Не трахать же его будет – это просто глупо. Внезапно до него дошел кибертронский смысл слова «коннект».  
– Кросс, под коннектом ты подразумеваешь секс?

– О нет, секс – это у вас, мягкотелые.

Кроссхейрз пихнул его к стене и прижал всем корпусом, заставляя вздрогнуть и чуть сместиться элементы трансформия.

– У нас – коннект. Вздрючу тебя током, пощупаю порты. Вы энергон-то жрете? А то и заправлю так, что изо рта польется, и шлак с экономией.

Автобот говорил быстро, коротко, на кибертронском, и возникающий в голове перевод с аналогиями все время шокировал откровенной сексуальностью слов. Взбудораженный, Джошуа какое-то время не мог справиться с собственными голосовыми модуляциями. Колени подогнулись, и он неуклюже вцепился в Кроссхейрза. Попытка вернуть разошедшиеся механизмы обратно потерпела фиаско, и вертолет взбрыкнул, чем сделал себе еще хуже: стыки между бедренными сочленениями расширились, пропуская пальцы автобота внутрь.  
– М-м-м-м… зачем меня заправлять? Я еще и половину не израсходовал. Я покажу тебе порты только в том случае, если ты покажешь мне свои, – зачем-то ляпнул Джошуа, растопыриваясь.

Опомнившись, он попытался принять прежнюю, более-менее прямую позу. Бот его резко пихнул и вывернул щиток с места – не больно, но очень...  
– Давай я их оближу, – голос тек, как нефть, – тебе понравится, красавчик.

– Нет, нет, нет, стой! – завопил серебристый робот, но было уже поздно.

Кроссхейрз приподнял его, подхватив под бедра и сильнее вжав в стену. Могучие руки с легкостью удерживали некрупный корпус. Глосса скользнула по раскрытым механизмам, подцепила маленький провод, дернула защитную пленку, оголив контакт, и Джошуа обхватил автобота за шею, боясь сделать лишнее движение, настолько ощущение было острым. И замолчать он просто физически не мог:

– Тебе нравится мой корпус? Кросс, хватит игнорировать мои вопросы! Шутка зашла слишком далеко. А-ах-х… это ненормально, Кросс, что я… ты… что мы… нгх-х-х…

– А, эти ваши глупые предрассудки, – Кроссхейрз расхохотался, и его голос шел прямо через эти проводки, больше ни черта не успокаивая, наоборот! Как будто что-то инфернальное, ирреальное творилось с ним – Джошуа начал было уговаривать себя, что это всего лишь глюк, как глосса буквально вонзилась в него, раздвигая элементы трансформия. – Странная конфигурация, красавчик, но я и в нее сконнекчу, не переживай.

Провода, сервоприводы, втулки, переходники – все, что могло сжаться, сжалось от совершенно сумасшедших слов. Джошуа даже не нужно было представлять, как Кросс это сделает: он чувствовал потенциальный коннект каждым датчиком, ловящим импульсы, и почти уже ничего не соображал, инстинктивно подаваясь вперед и прижимаясь к автоботу. Проникновение глоссы жгло внутренние механизмы, словно весь корпус превратился в эрогенную зону: куда ни дотронься, везде скручивала электрическая судорога. Джошуа чувствовал, как превращается в оголенный провод, рассыпающий искры.

– Сконнекти сейчас, – взмолился он. Жгучие струйки побежали по стройным ногам, и маленький робот всхлипнул.

– Нуле-е-евочка, – Кросс издал короткий звук, который заставил весь корпус содрогнуться, проливая масло. – Ща получишь на всю длину.

Безумие какое-то – Джошуа всегда был исключительно по... женскому... мысли путались и расплывались.

– Я не то хотел сказать... то есть... я не знаю... – он сбился окончательно.

Кончиками пальцев коснулся зеленого металла, и его металл сам собой проник между стыков наплечной брони – совсем неглубоко, но ощутимо для Кросса, дернувшего плечами. Слово «нулевочка» показалось Джошу крайне пошлым – сродни «детке» или даже больше – «гаечке». О, дьявол, какие гаечки! О чем он вообще думает?! И что делает?! Это не он, это все чужеродный процессор! Джошуа поймал себя на постыдном движении: он терся бедрами о фейсплейт Кросса, размазывая злополучную жидкость. Ему ведь нравятся женщины. Тогда почему так страстно хочется быть оттраханным гигантским роботом?! Ох-х, это переходило все границы, и Джошуа почти решился отбиваться в полную силу, когда Кроссхейрз опустил его на пол и снова вжал в стену всем весом – а потом трансформий раздвинулся под давлением. Автобот надавил на податливый металл, текучий и подвижный, проникая глубже в зону приемно-соединительной системы, нащупал пару элементов, подозрительно смахивающих на порты. Они были чересчур маленькими. Интересно, трансформий позволит преобразовать и их?..  
Джошуа охнул, пытаясь отстраниться еще раз, уперся обоими руками – и сдался на мгновение, когда автобот потер какие-то сенсорные плашки внутри него. «Этого не может быть, этого просто не может быть…» – повторял он про себя, пытаясь отвлечься от острых ощущений, заставляющих до умопомрачения желать бота. Его возбуждала чужая тяжесть, сила, с которой автобот давил на него.

Еще миг – и порты раздались под резким давлением. Джошуа заорал от безумного ощущения: что-то проникло в него, преодолев системы, почти заставив его порваться – как оказалось, не совсем. Трансформий гибко перестроился и втек между проводами скрутки, вбитой в него так беспощадно – и тогда уж удивленно застонал Кроссхейрз.

– Вот, значит, как... – прохрипел он, опускаясь вниз и ставя Джошуа на колени.

Так было удобнее, потому что... то, что скользнуло вокруг джампера, захватив его в переливающуюся стальную ловушку, постоянно меняющую форму, дразнило датчики контроля интерфейс-системы и влияло на работу нижних манипуляторов.

Внутри Кроссхейрза было горячо, так что Джошуа застонал в голос, теперь уже не стесняясь.  
– Я не знаю, что делаю, но... ты такой горячий, – словно в бреду пробормотал он. – Кросс, я схожу с ума…

– Да заткнись ты, – Кросс дернул его, впился поцелуем так, что Джошуа забыл, как говорить. Это было что-то с чем-то – и только остатки наглости заставили его собраться и решительно продолжать втискиваться в Кросса тонкими усиками трансформия.

В него словно вплавились поцелуем – и Джошуа ответил, чувствуя, как динамик издает позорные скулящие звуки, разительно отличающиеся от низких, глухих, вибрирующих звуков динамика Кросса. Автобот заерзал – внутренности поддались чужому трансформию: раздвигались, дрожали в нетерпении. Страшно захотелось выругаться, выдрать нахального робота из себя... или все же позволить проникнуть глубже.

«Вот ведь гад! Решил меня трахнуть?!» – подумал Кросс. Но что-то сделать он не успел – Джошуа, обалдевший от гиперстимуляции, наконец нащупал автоботские приемные порты и резко вогнал контакты, смутно понимая, что именно формирует в жажде отомстить прямо сейчас.

Кросс зарычал двигателями. Прозвучало угрожающе, но Джошуа этого не заметил: врубив энергообмен, автобот жестко раздвинул ему стиснувшиеся от напряжения ноги.  
– Не зажимайся! Повредишь мои кабели, джампер оторву, или что там у тебя!

И Джошуа застонал, сильнее прогибаясь. Мощная скрутка доставала куда-то очень глубоко: он мог только ерзать, пытаясь повторить движения – насаживаться и приподниматься, явно путая Кроссхейрза.

– Ты что делаешь? – наконец не выдержал автобот. – Сиди спокойно, мешаешь энергообмену, рвешь контакты.  
– А что мне делать? Ты вообще велел заткнуться, – выдохнул Джошуа, повторив злополучное телодвижение, а потом замер, почувствовав себя… женщиной. Так делали все женщины с ним в постели. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, бесконечно-сладко, бесконечно-долго.

Он лихорадочно попытался притормозить, но неведомая сила заставила повторить непристойное движение.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – зарычал Джошуа.

– Да заткнись уже и не ерзай, – Кросс укусил его за металл лица, и Джошуа снова заскулил от ужасного, отвратительного, невыносимого возбуждения, которое накапливалось где-то в районе груди.

– Сделай ты что-нибудь, я не могу терпеть!

Далее последовала цепочка непереводимых, явно ругательных слов, закончившаяся ответным… нет, не укусом – поцелуем.

Оторвавшись от жгучих губ, Джошуа прохрипел:

– И хватит меня затыкать. Не можешь со мной справиться – не берись!  
Он и сам оторопел от собственной наглости, прикусив глоссу и надеясь, что за такие слова ему ничего плохого не сделают. Чтобы сгладить впечатление и вместе с тем справиться с возбуждением, инстинктивно начал лапать Кросса, куда дотягивались руки, шевелить струйками трансформации, проникая между проводов автоботской скрутки, заливаясь в порты и там разогреваясь до температуры искрения. Ему все время казалось, что вот сейчас Кроссхейрз оторвется и бросит его, горячего и неудовлетворенного – потому Джошуа до одури вцеплялся и буквально вплавлялся в ответ, испытывая странные рвущие судороги, от которых гасло на клики сознание. Часть блоков перезагружалась.

– Эй, не уходи в оффлайн раньше времени.

Кроссхейрз встряхнул потерявшего чувство реальности робота. Легонько подцепил пальцем светлый подбородок, заглянул в слабо мерцающие линзы, силой удерживая ерзающего Джошуа на месте, и тот взвыл от нестерпимого желания ритмично двигаться. Кросс окончательно остановился, чтобы партнер немного остыл и пришел в себя. Энергообмен прекратился.

– Нет... нет!

Джошуа мигом поверил, что вот оно, самое страшное – сейчас Кросс просто развернется и уйдет, – и с немыслимым усилием впихнул куда-то трансформий, пробившись в топливную систему.

– Ты что делаешь? – охнул Кросс, а в следующее мгновение механизмы, составляющие бампер и плащ, с вибрирующим глухим скрежетом разошлись в стороны.

Автобот сначала подался назад, утягивая за собой дрожащего партнера, а затем рухнул вперед, укладывая его на пол. Жидкий трансформий? Что-то яростно устремилось к бакам с топливом, заскользило по трубам, щекоча ребристые втулки, так что ноги сами собой раздвинулись шире. Постыдное желание расставиться перед Джошуа прошило корпус, и Кросс разозлился сам на себя. Рывком он вогнал джампер по самое основание в интерфейс-систему орущего под ним робота.

– Что «нет»? Боишься, я свалю, непослушная ты гаечка? Сладкая, развратная, мокрая гаечка... Не хочешь потом облизать то, что натворил?

Джошуа вскрикнул еще раз – разряд прострелил до самой груди и как будто вспыхнул звездой, загружая потоком кайфа, плотного и мощного до боли.  
– Да... нет... еще!

– Первое слово, остальное – белый шум, – расхохотался Кросс, удваивая поток электричества.

Если создатель изящных роботов, которых так и хочется вздрючить от одного взгляда на гармонично подогнанные детали, не вылижет провода и платы его соединительной системы досуха после бурного, пусть местами и неуклюжего интерфейса, не быть ему Кроссом, грозой космических просторов.

– Еще? Будешь... арх-х-х-х... моей личной гаечкой... Смазать тебя или так справишься? Или ты уже достаточно мокрый, так как? – и Кросс снова притормозил.

– Черт, да полегче!

Джошуа выгнулся и в ужасе почувствовал, как его тело-корпус будто плавится изнутри, рассыпается – или процессор просто не выдержал, выгружая его серией коротких коллапсов систем.

Кроссхейрз подхватил Джошуа под голову, почти прижал к себе, чувствуя под руками дугу позвоночного каркаса, влажную от хладагента, и не мог оторваться от гибкого партнера. Меха-человек явно мучился: наслаждение огнем горело в его схемах, насилуя процессор противоречивыми сигналами, так что самые чувствительные к электрическим манипуляциям контакты могли перегореть – тогда ему будет больно, очень больно. Кросс сбавил обороты, позволив напряжению самому доделать начатое, и Джошуа в его объятиях шумно перезагрузился, захлебываясь криком и стравливая горячее масло.

Но главное – этот шлак не знал о последнем разряде, и Кроссхейрз не грузанулся! Он с яростью дернулся, но застывший в последнем виде трансформий намекнул, что можно и без приемных систем остаться, а то и без джампера.  
– И за это ответишь, – проворчал Кросс почти нежно.

– Что? – растерялся Джошуа.

Подобного оргазма он не испытывал никогда, даже китайские проститутки, окружившие его высококлассной заботой еще пару недель назад, не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем взрывом наслаждения, которое он испытал сейчас. В теле случилась ядерная реакция, не только в области паха, но вообще – в самом процессоре, и системы каскадом посыпались в черноту, дробясь на миллиарды атомов.

– Ты меня не выгрузил, оплавок, – любезно сообщил Кроссхейрз, – и я все еще в твоих портах.

В подтверждение он хорошенько дернул разрядом, и Джошуа подкинуло от резкого болезненного кайфа.

– Ты думаешь, я знаю, как это делается?

По правде говоря, Джошуа не хотелось ни говорить, ни тем более кого-то выгружать. Лежать бы под Кроссом, притушив линзы и расслабившись, забыть обо всем случившемся, чтобы не возбуждаться от одной только мысли об автоботе, но вместо этого схемы снова ожили, а в животе прострелило удовольствием. Джошуа попробовал освободить Кросса, но у него ничего не вышло. Трансформий не реагировал на прямые команды, или он что-то делал не так.

– Подожди, я не могу…. У меня не получается разомкнуться. Кросс… – запаниковал Джошуа и затих. Ему отчего-то вдруг стало жутко стыдно, нестерпимо, почти до слез, если бы роботы умели плакать.

– Тихо, – Кросс шевельнулся, – заклинило слегка. Сейчас вытащишь, только прогрею. Ну шлака ж ты не расцепился, а?

По джамперу в самую глубину систем принялись медленно стекать разряды.

Джошуа запрокинулся назад от легких, приятных ощущений: по сервоприводам растекалась густая электрическая волна, ощущавшаяся так некорректно. Расцепляться однозначно расхотелось, потому что тогда ощущение пропало бы. Контакты в схемах ожили, но подвижек в области портов Джошуа не почувствовал – то ли потому, что желание так и остаться повлияло на командные механизмы, то ли еще по какой другой причине.  
– Я не успел, – признался он. – Очень быстро произошло, но я сейчас тебя отпущу, только…

– Шлак, все вылижешь, – Кросс дернул его, прижал к полу. Он выглядел до странного недоуменным – как будто пытался придумать план разъединения, не включающий отстреливания Джошу головы.

– Эй! Что это я еще тебе вылизывать должен?! – возмутился Джошуа, но тут же его тряхнуло током, и он заскулил от болезненно-сладкого удара по контурам, не успев проконтролировать динамик. Низ живота и ноги свело щиплющей электричеством судорогой. – Сам вытрешься и меня вытрешь. Смотри, что ты с моей полировкой сделал – я весь в подтеках и царапинах. Ты вообще представляешь, сколько сил и денег я вгрохал в этот чертов корпус?!

– Переформатируешься и заблестишь, – Кросс фыркнул и еще раз вздернул его разрядом, тоже входя во вкус. Трансформий в его корпусе размягчился и заскользил, приятно и странно.

– Ты издеваешься? Думаешь, я знаю, как вы переформатируетесь. Знаешь, кто ты… ах-х-х… зачем снова… я ведь уже перезагрузился. Я больше не выдержу… ар-ргх… – как только часть его корпуса вновь заструилась в кибертронце, Джошуа ощутил легкое возбуждение, растущее в геометрической прогрессии. – Так мне что нужно – тебя перезагрузить, что ли? Ты ведь с меня просто так не слезешь, правильно?  
И вместо того, чтобы вытечь из Кросса, трансформий разделился на несколько потоков и направился между проводов, составляющих скрутку, глубже – в самую глубину приемной системы. Джошуа только улыбнулся на недоуменный взгляд автобота. Он прекрасно знал, как устроен трансформер, они даже смеялись в лаборатории, что вот эту массу проводов свить бы... но почему-то мелкий гид совсем не рассказал им про коннект – и теперь приходилось импровизировать, вспоминая схемы и данные. Сконнектить Кросса в ответ, так, чтоб орал погромче!

В стрессовой ситуации память преподнесла настоящий сюрприз: процессор, которым он сейчас владел, сам подсказывал нужную комбинацию кодов, чтобы вслед за трансформием в автобота нырнули гибкие провода. Они задевали странные сенсорные индикаторы, отчего Кросс дергался и рычал, непроизвольно виляя бедрами. Плащ следовал за порывистыми движениями корпуса. Кажется, Джошуа успешно учился не только чувствовать штекеры на концах проводки, но и управлять ими, чтобы те стимулировали защитные розочки входов в порты. От незатейливых манипуляций разъемы становились доступными. Можно было в них проникнуть, что Джошуа и сделал, налив маслом на недовольство автобота. Он расслабился, засветил линзы ярче – и неожиданно получил болезненный хук справа.  
– Вытащи! – Кроссхейрз грозно рычал, вбивая и шпаря разрядами, и через миг еще раз врезал. – Шлак ржавый!

– Что – любишь поиметь нулевочек неопытных и не любишь, когда имеют тебя? – почти в истерике захохотал Джошуа. – Вытащить или?..

Соединения щелкнули, и он замер под автоботом, напрягшись и выдержав победоносную паузу перед тем, как пустить по проводам ток в порты кибертронца.  
– Ну так как – вытащить или оттрахать грозного трансформера? Ты ведь помнишь, кто я? М-м-м, Кроссхейрз, помнишь имя человека, научившегося управлять трансформием? – хохотал Джошуа и не мог остановиться.

Было больно и весело одновременно, больно и весело. Определенно – он сходил с ума и не сопротивлялся этому.

Он получил еще удар и еще – а потом рука будто сама взлетела, блокируя кулак, а затем едва удалось остановить выстрел. Джошуа никогда не дрался во время секса, и это было, пожалуй, ужасно смешно и чудовищно заводило – хотелось теперь избить Кросса или вытрахать до остова.

Джошуа подался вперед, как будто подставляясь под удар, а потом изогнулся, стремительно и резко, насколько смог, уходя от чужой руки и замахиваясь своей. Но вместо удара пальцы обхватили чужого кулак, наэлектризовались и укололи высвободившимся электричеством, и Кросс на секунду расслабил руку. Воспользовавшись моментом, Джошуа сплел пальцы с пальцами Кросса и потянул на себя, запуская энергообмен. Получилось неуклюже, но достаточно сильно, чтобы сервоприводы автобота поджались.  
– Грозный болт превратился в не менее грозную драчливую гаечку? – не унимался он, не в силах прекратить истерику.

– Я тебя пристрелю!

Кросс отчаянно пыхтел – и Джошуа понял, что он просто перегрет по всем системам: они же холодные, точно, а у него сейчас буквально раскалены. Резкий разряд заставил Кросса выгнуться и злобно дернуть в ответ, так, что заряд словно перекатывался по корпусам.

– Пристрелишь – будешь долго выскребать меня из себя, – он снова рассмеялся автоботу в лицо. – Почему ты такой грубый? Скажи, как нужно сделать, и я помогу тебе расслабиться.  
Он уже приноровился держать поток плавно, чтобы электричество переливалось из родных систем в системы Кросса по приятной синусоиде. Если бы автобот синхронизировался, ток возвращался бы так же. Но Кроссхейрз отвечал яростно, так, что аж до боли. Разряды врывались в провода изящного робота, и приходилось активировать дополнительные транзисторы, преобразующие электрические колебания.  
– Тебе не нравится то, что я делаю? Зачем пытаешься охладиться?

– Да потому что ты шлак тупой! – Кроссхейрз сорвался на вопль и резко рухнул – на этот раз Джошуа догадался, что перегрузил его, и поспешил быстро сменить позу – пусть сам плащом подметает пол, теперь его коннектят.

И все-таки он был недоволен: хотел оттрахать автобота до визга и писка систем, но не думал, что перезагрузка накроет его так быстро. Ах да, к моменту выхода Джошуа в онлайн Кросс уже был перегрет. Зажав автобота ногами и входя во вкус соблазнителя кибертронцев, он игриво вильнул бедрами и уперся ладонями в плечи Кроссхейрза.  
– Думаешь, мы закончили? – оптика Джошуа замигала. – Хочу тебя обрадовать, мой нежный любитель секса с нулевочками, мы только начали, и я планирую вздрючить твои системы так, что ты сам предложишь вылизать меня, чтобы только я остановился.

Кроссхейрз молча дернулся в сторону – и ему почти вывернуло порты и джампер впившимся трансформием.  
– Я даже не буду отрывать твои провода, – Джош голодно хмыкнул и погладил их, – потому что сконнекчу тебя и сюда.

Трансформий шевельнулся прямо в джампере, и автобот отчаянно заорал:

– Хватит!

– Большой злой бот хочет прекращения банкета? – урча, протянул Джошуа.

Было уже не смешно, а как-то до одури захватывающе-любопытно, на что еще был способен его корпус внутри сопротивляющегося кибертронца. Руки сместились вниз к гладким, притягательно блестящим хладагентом бедренным деталям Кросса. Пальцы легко забрались внутрь, походя прижимая какие-то острые контроллеры, датчики и ограничители. Под прикосновениями автобот ощутимо ерзал. Джошуа хитро улыбнулся, обрадовавшись осенившей его задумке: он мог стать связующим звеном между портами автобота и его же передающей системой. Он наклонился, лизнул автобота в губы – трансформий, оплетшись вокруг самого большого кабеля в джампере, сильно потер его, притормозил и снова потер.

– А ты попроси меня… Вежливо.

Управлять всем этим было абсолютно потрясающе – а тут еще и соразмерный… тренажер. Ха.  
– Я тебя пристрелю, – прошептал Кроссхейрз беспомощно, уже почти не дергаясь, – ты будешь умолять о… пощаде.

– Да ладно тебе. Чего ты такой злой? Тебе ведь нравится. Ну, скажи, что нравится. Я же чувствую… Или тебя бесит, что ты заводишься от ласк человека и что человек трахает тебя, а не ты его?

Джошуа запустил энергообмен между портами Кросса и его же джампером, получая в установившемся соединении свою долю удовольствия, прогнулся назад, расправив плечевые сегменты, и начал устраиваться на автоботе. Кроссхейрз не выдержал и крепко вцепился в светлые бедра, продавливая прочный металл, но тот с достойным упорством возвращал прежнюю форму. Он попытался было отползти, но трансформий снова пополз глубже – и вот теперь у меха разъехались ноги, а энергон протек изо рта.

Возбужденный беспомощностью автобота, Джошуа ничего не видел вокруг. Тот казался ему невероятно трогательным – суровый трансформер-убийца, гроза десептиконов и плохих парней из правительства, тихо постанывал, выгибался и раздвигал под ним ноги. Не соображая, что делает, Джош впился в его рот, собирая губами энергон и покусывая дентапластинами тонкий металл фейсплейта, и наконец-то начал двигаться, то вытягивая множество подключений, так, что они почти выскальзывали из портов, то медленно вгоняя их обратно. И снова, и снова, пока Кросс не стал с короткими жалобными звуками двигаться с ним вместе.

– Не разгоняйся… – совершенно неожиданно попросил автобот.

Он всхлипнул вентсистемами и обхватил Джоша за талию, чтобы тот не дернулся и не испортил кайф, раз уж все равно содрать его с себя было невозможно.

– И не останавливайся… Иначе ты опять закончишь первым, а правильно это делать одновременно… Я все равно тебя потом пристрелю, не обольщайся.

Джошуа куснул его за губу и засунул глоссу на всю длину – там, где на схеме помнил какие-то клапаны топливной системы. Гибкая мембрана подалась, и неожиданно Джош получил глоток энергона.

Кросс ответил тем же, за что получил в ответ недоуменный взгляд. Глосса автобота перехватила более узкую настырную глоссу, запрещая играть с чувствительными клапанами, и Джошу оказалось не так-то просто высвободиться из приятной хватки. Кроссхейрз покрепче обхватил бедра партнера, начал ритмично двигать ими, самостоятельно устанавливая темп чужого трансформия в себе. Заурчал, запрокинув голову назад и притушив линзы. Джошуа хмыкнул – вот же, моментом приспособился! – поддерживая движение. Он не выдергивал штекеры полностью, трансформий упруго натягивался – и погружался снова.

Терялось всякое ощущение времени, ощущение реальности, смазывались чувства, и Джошуа ощущал, как Кроссу хотелось шире раздвинуть ноги и потереть партнера о себя, чтобы смазка распределилась по большей площади между ними. Одиночные поверхностные разряды щекотали металл, усиливая возбуждение. Иногда Джошуа сопротивлялся, когда его пытались бесцеремонно двигать и прижимать к тем или иным деталям. Жидкая смазка Джошуа и более густая Кросса с хлюпающим звуком перемешивались, создавая идеальный проводник. Говорить уже не хотелось, и Кросс просто вышел по связи – это ощущалось так, будто читались его слегка структурированные и облагороженные мысли.  
«Грузануться вместе легко – когда отрубаешься, надо дать мощный разряд».

«А что мне делать, если первым начнешь отрубаться ты? – по обратной связи спросил Джошуа, вдруг перепугавшись, что ответный разряд от автобота выжжет его до плат и микросхем. В теории прилетевший поток нужно равномерно распределить по системам, прежде чем отрубиться, иначе секс с кибертронцем будет последним удовольствием в его насыщенной приключениями жизни. Да и вообще последним из ощущений. – Кросс, не молчи только…»

«Грузану», – короткая плотная мысль вбилась в психику, и джампер снова дернулся в системах – толстая скрутка, вбитая до основания и переплетенная с трансформием. Уверенность Кроссхейрза, что все будет в порядке, не успокоила Джошуа, но пару минут спустя он уже не мог ни о чем связно думать, лишь задавая ритм. Иногда автобот забирал инициативу на себя и возвращал обратно, когда Джошуа увеличивал или снижал темп. Системы Кроссхейрза начали отключаться первыми, и Джошуа, забыв обо всем на свете, молнией прошил вибрирующий корпус под ним. Автобот запрокинулся назад, зарычав на всех рабочих частотах, явно не ожидая такой прыти от партнера. Джошуа хотел разомкнуть порты и джампер автобота, но не успел: оглушительная волна, пошедшая по замкнутому соединению, каскадно обрушила системы обоих раза три подряд, пока энергообмен не прекратился под слетевшими предохранителями.

Джампер вылетел из мягкого трансформия, и вертолет судорожно откатился, стремясь все вынуть на остатках рефлексов – нечеловеческих, незнакомых рефлексов.  
– Вылизывать… будешь, – прошептал он Кроссу и хрипло расхохотался, услышав невнятное рычание.

Автобот остывал медленнее, зато Джошуа требовалось больше усилий, чтобы справиться с текучим трансформием, который не желал слушаться команд расслабленного процессора. Пока он приходил в себя, Кросс обхватил его за плечи и притянул к себе.  
– Нет уж. Это ты обещался вылизать мои детали, красавчик. Можешь приступать прямо сейчас, раз уж облажался в процессе и грузанул меня три раза подряд. Знаешь, какой это стресс для систем?

– Это значит, – Джошуа собрался и перестал распадаться на элементы, – что ты по нашим законам мог бы вообще сесть за изнасилование, любитель нулевок. Так что давай, давай.

– Так я и не человека трахал, умник, а робота. Откуда я вообще знаю – ты это или не ты, – фыркнул Кросс. – Лучше не умничай, а оближи детальки. Мне понравится. Ты, главное, не стесняйся…

– Окей, вылижу – но ты первый, – Джошуа вдруг представил процесс и слегка прогрелся снова, – потому что я тебя выдеру еще раз, если не согласишься.

– Вряд ли ты это сделаешь, красавчик. Во всяком случае, вряд ли прямо сейчас.

И Кросс легко, как игрушку, закинул Джоша на себя.

– Хорошо, – внезапно согласился автобот и потащил Джошуа наверх, пока приемная система последнего не оказалась на уровне фейсплейта.

Кибертронец придержал его на весу и тягуче-медленным, мучительно приятным движением слизал струйку смазки между разошедшимися в стороны деталями, не успевшими принять исходное положение.

– Только я прослежу, чтобы ты сдержал слово. Как тебя хоть зовут? – оскалился автобот и втянул в себя еще пару капель масла, смешанных с хладагентом.

– Ты забыл! – Джошуа яростно врезал, куда попал, потом еще раз – и затих. Ощущения были слишком приятные.


	3. 2

Глава 2

 

– Кросс, ты ржа! – раздался от двери предельно яростный вопль. – Что ты делаешь!  
Дрифт одним скачком оказался рядом и могучей рукой отправил Джошуа в короткий полет до стены. Тот, не успев сгруппироваться в полете, больно стукнулся спиной и с грохотом приземлился на пол.  
– Эй, Дрифт, ты поаккуратнее с ним. Это все-таки наш… благодетель, шарк ты долбанный. Как его там… Джо… Джек или… юникрон раздери эти человеческие имена! Ты что, не видел, что дверь закрыта? Вваливаешься, как будто тебя сюда звали! – приходя в себя, яростно огрызнулся Кросс.

Он приподнялся на локтях и грозно уставился на Дрифта.

– Тебе вообще какое дело, что я и с кем делаю, философ ты несчастный? Твои рассуждения о нормах поведения я сейчас не готов слушать.

В сторону Дрифта полетела неопознанная деталь, удачно найденная поблизости.

– Что за бред ты несешь, – Дрифт прижал одну из своих жутких ковырялок Джошу под шлем. – Это тварь Мегатрона, неужели ты не видишь? Внутри нет человека. И в любом случае лизать порты... – Дрифт скривился.

– Стой-стой-стой, – уже завопил Джошуа. – Это правда я, Джошуа. Глава KSI. Какой из меня Мегатрон или его тварь?! Это мой новый эксперимент, только корпус должен был испытывать другой человек, профессионал. Но меня предали, и я бежал, оказался здесь, попросил защиты у Кейда, а он сдал меня этому психу. Ну, не психу, конечно, но вот этому в плаще, – на одном дыхании, если бы оно у него было, выпалил Джошуа, закрываясь от Дрифта руками. – А порты… я бы не сказал, что ему не нравилось это делать. Я не заставлял, честно – добавил он и испуганно замигал линзами.

– Эта ложь отвратительна, – заключил Дрифт и немного отвел меч, пока Джошуа поднимался и слегка отряхивался с независимым видом.  
– Да ладно тебе, самурай, отпусти его, – Кроссхейрз невозмутимо подошел и оттолкнул меч, – это свои. Если б все белковые так коннектились, я б отсюда не вылезал.

Он расплылся в самой счастливой улыбке, на какую был способен, и притиснул Джошуа за плечи до скрежета.

– Если это правда, то ты тупая, извращенная ржа! Знаешь, что тебе светит, когда Оптимус узнает? Позор знака! – и Дрифт ткнул Кросса кулаком в бок, но тот лишь воспользовался заминкой, чтобы забрать Джошуа к себе и прижать покрепче.  
Похоже, Джошуа вновь начал греться, скорее неосознанно, чем специально. Это же почувствовал и стоящий рядом Дрифт. Если раньше Джошуа не знал, куда себя деть от страха, то теперь системы накрыло волной смущения и неловкости: он до отвращения сильно хотел Кросса и не мог сдержать собственный фон.

– Ну, Оптимус, может, и одобрит социальные связи... – Джошуа попробовал вывернуться, повертелся и затих, – а то мы их тут налаживаем... И мне нужно вернуться в тело! – спохватился он, – мою компанию захватила Ли!

– Я вижу, что вы тут налаживаете, – буркнул Дрифт. Должно быть, его несказанно злил тот факт, что Кросс опустился до межцивилизационных связей первым. – Твою компанию кто угодно захватит, пока ты тут тискаешься с ним, гайка развратная. Ты мне еще при первой встрече не понравился – самовлюбленный, тщеславный, глупый человек, лезущий туда, куда не следует. Решил покуситься не только на трансформий, но и на наши порты?

Резко передернув плечами, синий автобот с лязгом убрал выхваченный меч.

– Ну и где твое тело, придурок?  
– Может, не стоит торопить события? – встрял Кросс.

Джошуа молчал, опасаясь влезать и усугублять ссору. К тому же вдруг продрало опаской – не сговорятся ли, сволочи, и не попробуют ли оттрахать вдвоем. От них всего можно ожидать!

– У тебя все в порядке с процессором, Кросс?

Дрифт ну никак не походил на того невозмутимого автобота, каким его запомнил Джошуа со времен бойни в Китае.

– Если это наш драгоценный ученый, то его нужно поскорее впихнуть в человеческое тело, а это… – пальцы подцепили узкий подбородок, – отправить на металлолом, чтобы неповадно было так издеваться над живым металлом.

– Эй! – Джошуа резко ударил его по руке. – Заткнись уже! Или иди к дьяволу и не мешай, или помоги, но вот это, – он звонко хлопнул себя по бедру, – тоже мое тело, и я его не отдам!

– Какой он у тебя смелый. Не поделишься секретом, как ты его воспитал? Если я ничего не путаю, он шугался каждого взрыва, – рассмеялся Дрифт, ощутимо прихватывая Джошуа то за плечи, то за спину. – Не отдаст он тело. Что – понравилось течь под этим зеленым выпендрежником?

– Кто под кем тек! – Джошуа всерьез испугался – так, что снова выдвинулись пушки. – Руки убрал, придурок! Кросс, он тебе друг или я его пристрелю?!

– Можешь пристрелить, мне не жалко, – хмыкнул Кроссхейрз и сам шлепнул Дрифта по рукам. – А ты не лапай мою гаечку! Кто под кем тек – странный вопрос. Ну, не я же первый, красавчик. Хотя, признаюсь, вид твоей смазки повлиял на мои форсунки.  
Кросс легонько погладил Джошуа по бедру, собственнически притягивая за талию.

– Идиоты, – скорбно заявил Дрифт, – что за смазка? Ты ее поэтому лизал? Кроссхейрз, я рано или поздно забью тебе порты стальными пластинами, гайка ты сношенная.

– Обычная смазка… – задумчиво протянул Кроссхейрз. – Правда, в смешении с моей – отличный проводник. Вы чем свои модели заправляете, Джошуа? И… я его не лизал, а чистил! И он должен был почистить меня, если бы ты не ворвался и нам не помешал. Только попробуй к моим портам руки протянуть, и я ему разрешу тебя пристрелить. Ты ведь пристрелишь его для меня, а, Джошуа?

– Я сейчас вас всех пристрелю! – Джошуа от ярости пальнул в потолок и сам испугался.

– Я лечу в Китай! Ты – он ткнул в Кроссхейрза – летишь со мной! Ты! – он ткнул в Дрифта, – не летишь!

– Чтобы я отпустил вас двоих – не дождешься! – гневно заскрежетал Дрифт. – В Китай полетим все вместе, и… я подумаю, говорить Оптимусу или нет. Так что вытирайтесь оба, а лучше всего отправляйтесь в мойку. В разные мойки! Через час буду ждать в демонстрационной зале. Обоих! Если он сбежит, Кросс, ответишь головой.  
***  
Джошуа то и дело ловил на себе озадаченные взгляды старшего Кейда, которого Дрифт зачем-то позвал с собой («С честным белковым надежнее»). К тому же первый союзник автоботов мог помочь и с мотивацией человека. Бамблби остался на базе – не было нужды тащить каждого за телом придурошного изобретателя. Китай встретил гостей розовым рассветом. Джошуа приуныл и сжался в самом углу инопланетного корабля, поглядывая в иллюминатор и изредка позвякивая лопастями. Всю дорогу он молчал, не реагируя на редкие смешки Дрифта, с каждой минутой все больше чувствуя себя роботом. Джошуа терялся в собственных ощущениях, не зная, кому и как об этом рассказать.

Он никак не мог представить, как это будет – без металла вместо плоти, без чудесного управляемого трансформия... Да и в желаниях с фантазиях явно появились характерные отблески стали.

– Кросс… – позвал он тихо.

Голос дрогнул, недостойно всхлипнув. Джошуа очень надеялся, что, увлеченный навигацией и беседой с Кейдом, Дрифт не услышал.

– Кросс…

– Чо надо? – Кроссхейрз оторвался от увлекательнейшей полировки ножа, в котором что-то раскладывалось и сдвигалось, и щипнул его за лопасть. – Чего ноешь, ржавлинка?

– Я не ною. Мне плохо, и я не знаю, что делать, – прошептал Джошуа, уставившись на интересный нож. – Со мной происходят странные вещи. Это очень страшно. Я забываю прежние ощущения. Кросс, я вообще не помню, как это – прохлада по коже, вкус молока и запах топлива. Я чувствую совсем по-другому, не так, как раньше, и меня это пугает. Еще день назад я мог вспомнить, как хотел женщин и как напрягался низ живота, когда они… Черт, это тело не знает подобных ощущений, а я… я забыл, как это… Что, если я сойду с ума в своем прежнем теле, ведь сейчас я обрабатываю такое количество информации, какое человечеству и не снилось даже через полвека самосовершенствования?

Джошуа придвинулся ближе к Кроссу, случайно задев того лопастью.

– Да чушь все это, – Кроссхейрз потрепал его по шлему – очень земным, очень человеческим жестом, – вспомнишь. Давай лучше запоминай, как в портах туго.

Он хмыкнул с препошлейшей улыбкой.

– Да ну тебя, – расстроился Джошуа и отодвинулся.

Он хотел поговорить, а от него отмахивались, как от навязчивой мухи. Или пчелы, потому что он умел жалить и кусаться, если потребуется. Вот еще – запоминать такое! Но вместо злости вновь пришло возбуждение, кольнувшее приемную систему, и он насупился еще больше.

– Не трогай меня, – на всякий случай решил обезопасить себя Джошуа. – А то я… ладно, забудь. Полируй свой нож. Я верну тело и все вспомню, а твои провода – забуду!

Кросс вернул руку под шлем. Это ощущалось будоражаще, остро, не похоже на чувства человека.  
– Слышь, ржавлинка, зато ты прочный. А тело отобьем. Ну и не сдохнешь через пятнадцать-двадцать циклов. Круто же.

– В том-то и дело, что круто, – хотелось притушить оптику и заурчать. И пусть трогает, им обоим, кажется, это нравится. Вот только Кейд не смотрел бы так испытующе. Чего ему надо?  
– Джошуа, мне вот интересно, ты придуриваешься или всерьез считаешь, что тебе позволят оставить железный корпус?  
С досады Джошуа зарычал, утробно и глухо: папаша большого семейства все слышал. Еще небось Дрифт рассказал об увиденном в зале, где они с Кроссом… Думать о том, что между ними произошло несколько часов назад, было нельзя: температура тут же повышалась и системы недвусмысленно отзывались на воспоминания.

– А кто мне запретит? – тут же взъерошило пластины гневом. – Я его построил, я изобрел переход!  
– «Я подчинюсь Мегатрону», – передразнил Кейд. – Это же снова его разработки, дурак ты самоуверенный.

– При чем тут Мегатрон? Этот образец не заражен, я проверял! Я, между прочим, двигаю прогресс, а вот ты…  
«Какой ты забавный, – отправил сообщение по закрытой связи Кроссхейрз, шокировав Джошуа и заставив замолчать, прислушиваясь к тихим словам. – Чего детальки топорщишь, радость моя? Учись не реагировать на слова двуногих, если уж хочешь остаться в металле».

«Вот тебя забыл спросить! – передавать данные молча было ужасно странно. – Сам ему ответь!.. Он может быть прав. Это на основе дронов Мегатрона». Джошуа нервно вспомнил, как быстро подчинились прошлые образцы. Они как будто ждали приказа, и пусть в его корпусе вроде бы нет закладок, но кто знает, как глубоко может быть скрыта лазейка...

«Будешь препираться со мной – я тебе их еще и не так встопорщу! Ладно, ладно, шучу, глупый ты мех. Неужели думаешь, я бы не почувствовал в тебе начинку Мегатрона, когда подключался к твоим портам? Не держи меня за идиота! Сам ему отвечай – что тебя славно оттрахали и ничего противозаконного не нашли», – развеселился Кроссхейрз и поскреб по чувствительному месту под шлемом.

Этот гад просто ужасно, чудовищно заводил даже самыми простыми действиями, и Джошуа злобно отпихнул его в сторону, встопорщив винты: «Идиот озабоченный!»  
Кейд с интересом наблюдал за ними чуть со стороны.

На этот раз Кросс обиженно фыркнул, поднялся и, ничего не сказав, ушел к Дрифту наблюдать приземление. Стало как-то непривычно пусто – все последнее время зеленый автобот был рядом с ним в ощутимой, физической близости и вдруг ушел. Джошуа дернул плечами, прогоняя неприятное ощущение.  
– Нет во мне вирусов, Кейд, можешь не беспокоиться. Кроссхейрз провел диагностику. Заражение не обнаружено. Ему-то ты можешь доверять.  
На последних словах он поднялся, готовый вместе со всеми покинуть корабль, зависший прямо над долиной в окрестностях Гонконга. Город притягательно поблескивал в лучах восходящего солнца.

– Вот ты будто все закладки в оборудовании опознаешь, – пробурчал Кейд недовольно. – Жду не дождусь, когда смогу набить тебе морду. И этой твоей Ли!

– Я даже помогу – не стану сопротивляться, если полегчает. Уже все равно! Как же вы все мне надоели, – бросил Джошуа через плечо, отворачиваясь от Кейда. – Вот верну свое тело и улечу на Гоа, или на Карибы, или на Майорку, куда там все приличные люди в отпуска летают. Знаешь, сколько у меня не было отпуска, Кейд? Лет десять, наверное, а то и больше. Так-то, изобретатель. Закрою корпорацию и уеду, чтобы вас всех не видеть. И особенно – его.  
Джошуа не назвал имя, но и так было понятно, о ком он говорит.

– Ну и вали! – обиделся Кроссхейрз. – А мог бы слетать наверх, да ты все равно дурак и не поймешь! На Гоа захотел, ха! Песок обдерет.

– Интересно, что это мне песок обдерет? Думаешь, я на пляже в таком виде валяться буду и провода распускать под солнцем? И свалю, у тебя забыл спросить. И чего это я не пойму? У меня, между прочим, три высших технических образования, чтоб ты знал! Это с тобой, что ли, наверх слетать? До первого астероида? Я не извращенец, чтобы с такими, как ты, по Космосу шататься. Мне мои порты дороже. И все остальное. Я, может, радиации не выдержу или тебя, – разозлился Джошуа, в упор глядя на Кросса.

Пушки не активировались, но отчетливо заскрежетали. Кроссхейрз с интересом смотрел на него, потом помахал рукой – мол, продолжай.  
– Сил нет слушать вашу ссору, – проскрипел Дрифт с ненавистью, – отрублю шлем тому, кто первым пискнет!  
– Не бушуй, – Кейд махнул рукой, – но вы и правда уже достали.

Джошуа убрал пушки, зло фыркнув, прошел мимо Кросса, резко задев того плечом, чтобы достичь свободно выхода – будто мало было места на корабле, – шандарахнул рукой по сенсорной панели, отвечающей за герметизацию палубы.

С хлопающим щелчком стыковочные двери открылись, и Джошуа, трансформировавшись, покинул корабль, гневно бросив:  
– В отличие от тебя, я летать могу, и первым достигну земли, лузер.

Кросс и Дрифт кинулись к аппарели, столкнулись, сцепились – и выстрелить ему вслед ни один не успел.  
– Хватит! – Кейд демонстративно пальнул поверх голов. – Все, стоп! Дрифт, я лечу в тебе. Давайте вернем этому идиоту тело, а дальше – разберемся.

«Ва-а-али… мог бы наверх слетать… отрублю шлем…» – передразнил Джошуа автоботов и чуть не свалился вниз – пришлось скорректировать работу винтов. Поверх корпуса схлестнулись воздушные потоки, ударив новыми ощущениями по чувствительным микросхемам. Лететь к земле расхотелось. Зависнув в полукилометре над поверхностью, он позволил механизмам сойтись и разойтись в стороны. Еще и еще. Воздух прошивал его насквозь, и гибкий трансформий сформировал по бокам антигравы – неизвестное человеческой науке устройство, – но Джошуа и на этот факт не обратил внимания. Позже, он со всем разберется позже, покопавшись в архивах собственного корпуса. Еще чуть-чуть, совсем немножко, и можно будет снижаться. «Может быть, наземная альтформа Кросса – его больное место? Интересно…»

Джошуа совсем разнежился и заметил опасный объект слишком поздно. Снижающийся Дрифт навел орудия, должно быть, собираясь напугать его…. шлак, нет, он целился в орудия – но Джошуа уже дал резкий крен влево, случайно подставляясь под огонь с земли. Удар пришелся в хвостовую часть и задел винт. Джошуа с непривычки потерял контроль. Земля приблизилась мгновенно. Пытаясь увести себя от города, он не рассчитал траекторию и лихо врезался в приземлившийся корабль автоботов. Ударился в бок, прокатился по аппарели, сметая все на своем пути, и трансформировался в робомод, сидя на Кроссхейрзе.

– Черт! – от боли он смог только скорчиться.

Джошуа уперся ладонями в автобота, даже не пытаясь подняться, уткнулся головой в ребристый живот. Заскулил жалобно: процессор атаковали тысячи сигналов о повреждениях в области винта и спины. Одной из лопастей он вообще пошевелить не мог – вывернутое сочленение сделало ее неработоспособной.

– Ты идиот! Слезь с меня! – крикнул Кросс, на счастье замерев и перестав дергаться.  
– Чего вы там застряли? Джошуа, не скули, трансформируйся! – заорал издалека Кейд.

– Сам идиот и не ори на меня! Знаешь, кто ты… ты… ты… железный дровосек в плаще. Я не могу слезть – мне больно. И трансформироваться не могу – винт заклинило. Слышишь, ты, отец семейства, я не могу трансформироваться! И я не скулю!  
Разозлившись на ухмыляющегося Кросса (или ему только показалось, что тот ухмыляется?), Джошуа несильно двинул автоботу в бок, совершил несколько попыток слезть и в результате, потеряв равновесие, чуть не грохнулся на землю, вовремя ухватившись за зеленую руку.

Кроссхейрз вздернул его на ноги и резко хлопнул по спине – прошило ужасной болью.  
– Починил – а теперь смени форму, быстро!

Динамик издал серию несуразных писклявых звуков. Крупно дрожа, Джошуа сконцентрировался на калибровке движений, потому какое-то время стоял неподвижно, удерживаемый Кроссом. И слава богу, потому что иначе рухнул бы, не устояв на подгибающихся, лязгающих ногах. Как только боль прошла, он яростно вывернулся из рук, отскочил назад и приготовился к трансформации. Каждая деталь в корпусе ожидала дикой боли, пришлось напрячься, и… полминуты боль представляла броуновское движение в смещающихся частях.

«Я тебе это еще припомню, болт ржавый!» – подумал Джошуа, передав по внутренней связи совсем другое: «Каков дальнейший план?»

«Какой план у ТЕБЯ, умник? – зарычал на него негодующий Дрифт. – Мы теряем время, скоро здесь будет армия!»

«План? У меня? Я надеялся, что вы что-нибудь придумаете! Вы же автоботы, вы все время что-нибудь придумываете! Например, как спасти невиновного. М-м-м?.. Кросс, вы ведь всегда так делали под руководством Оптимуса? Ну, придумайте что-нибудь. Вы же профи в боевых операциях, а я всего лишь ученый и бизнесмен!» – зачастил Джошуа, гремя непроизвольно выдвигающимися пушками.

– Что за проблемы? – Кейд оглядел его целиком. – У тебя нет никакого плана, да? Ты притащил нас сюда просто так?

– Я думал по дороге… совсем немного… если бы ОН не отвлекал, я бы придумал что-нибудь… возможно… – Джошуа стушевался. – Я не знаю, как действовать в данной ситуации. Это же по вашей части, ребята. Что – нет? Слушайте, если мы просто ворвемся на завод, то… то есть риск, что Ли уничтожит мое тело. И потом…. Что, если они поймают и переплавят меня? Я не могу так рисковать! Я предлагаю, чтобы здание атаковали Кросс с Дрифтом, я дам план внутренних помещений. Найти лабораторию и выкрасть тело таким громадинам, как вы, не составит труда. Вряд ли Ли прячет его вне основной лаборатории, только там можно подпитать камеру… тело не может быть уничтожено, я бы почувствовал, уверен, - Джошуа не договорил, трансформировавшись обратно в робота.

– Надоело, – прокомментировал он. – Вы ведь не в альтформах со мной разговариваете!

– Так, – Кейд кивнул, – делаем вид, что нападаем по другому поводу – сбежал дикий робот и все в этом духе. Гоним тебя, делаем вид, что хотим пристрелить...  
Он помолчал.

– Приведешь нас к телу.

– И вы что – будете в меня стрелять? Вот он и… он будут в меня стрелять?! Да ни за что! – фыркнул Джошуа и отвернулся. – Давай другой план, этот плохой. Они меня пристрелят и будут рады, конечно – не придется напрягаться и спасать мое тело. Хотите легко отделаться от меня?

Джошуа вопросительно ткнул дулом пушки в бок Кроссхейрза.

– Да не, это хороший план, – Кросс поймал его и поднял пушку вверх. – Мы так, поверх. Дрифт, ты понял, а?  
– Не отстреливать ценного, голову можно, – меланхолично согласился Дрифт.

– Боюсь спросить, что в твоем понимании «ценное»? – пуще прежнего раззадорился Джошуа, но пушку из рук Кросса не выдернул.  
«А может… мы с тобой… чем-нибудь другим займемся, а план оставим на потом… нет? Да? Дурацкая мысль, верно? – по закрытому каналу бросил он Кроссхейрзу, улыбнувшись краешком губ. – Я пошутил!»  
Стало нестерпимо страшно, и дуло в руках автобота нагрелось.

– Двигаемся, – Дрифт беспокойно оглянулся, – сюда идет армия. Лети впереди, мы не будем по тебе особо стрелять.

– Ладно, ладно, полетел уже!  
Какие-то долгие секунды, а потом Джошуа трансформировался. Он несся к зданию, видя, как над ним сверкают молнии выстрелов. Несколько искр даже оцарапали корпус. Включился аварийный режим наблюдения, и помимо прямого зрения Джошуа стал получать информацию от расположенных по бокам камер, расширив тем самым диапазон до полной сферы.  
«Хватит по мне палить!» – хотелось заорать что есть силы – но приходилось молчать, шлак! Облетев вокруг здания, он по неровной глиссаде приземлился на крышу, проламывая выдвинувшимся орудием дверь черного входа, и вломился внутрь.

От ужаса он мало что видел и, когда его схватили, заверещал бешено. Кроссхейрз рядом театрально заорал: «Ты не кибертронец!» – и швырнул им в стену.

В нужную стену лаборатории.

«Это твоя камера?» – передал Кросс по закрытому каналу и указал на саркофаг, вокруг которого столпились люди.

Они пытались с кем-то связаться, кому-то отдавали приказы. Ли среди них не было, но она вот-вот должна была появиться. Не будет же нынешняя глава корпорации (она наверняка уже взяла его должность, не могла не взять) отсиживаться в бункере, пока он разносит вдребезги ее лабораторию? Только тот ли это саркофаг – Джошуа не знал. Он еле поднялся с пола, чувствуя, как в очередной раз хрустнуло в районе сочленения лопастей.  
– А вдруг я могу им стать?! – прокричал Джошуа в ответ и расхохотался. Он видел страх людей и видел удивление Кросса, не могущего понять, говорит он всерьез или нет. - Кибертронцем!

– Ты, ржавая тварь! Он сбежал, – Кросс пальнул под ноги людям, отгоняя в стороны. – Что это за шлак! Где Джошуа Джойс! Он обещал остановить эксперименты!

– А зачем тебе Джошуа Джойс? – холодный, мелодичный голос с другого конца лаборатории постепенно обрастал колючим льдом. – Он в командировке. Вы нашли один экземпляр? – кивнула Ли на Джошуа. – Если мистер Джойс и проводил какие-то эксперименты, то втайне от меня и, по всей видимости, неудачные, раз один из его образцов – это ведь его образец?! – сошел с ума! И прекратите громить мою лабораторию!

– Вот это – ваше! – Кросс шагнул вперед и заглянул в саркофаг.

«Тут закрыто, но по параметрам вроде твоя жалкая мягкая тушка».

«И что дальше? У нее пульт управления саркофагом. Хочешь, чтобы она перекрыла мне кислород? – Джошуа так и остался стоять на месте, лишь ощутимо подавшись корпусом вперед. – Ну где же Дрифт? Что они там застряли? Нужно забрать у нее пульт. Это такой прибор, прямоугольный. Видишь, она держит руку в кармане? Все время держит! Наверняка там пульт! Пистолет бы я отсканировал, а пульт из пластика».

«Или что-то еще. Это электроника».

Кроссхейрз шагнул к ней, вперед:

– Слушай, мы чего-то давно о Джойсе не слышали. А безделушка, смотри, стоит тут и не отсвечивает. Чего это?

– А откуда она вообще тут взялась, эта безделушка, как ты выразился?

Ли сделала шаг назад, Джошуа понял: она не знала, как себя вести, и опасалась сказать лишнее. Да, вот пусть лучше и дальше принимают его за… за кого? Понимает Ли, что он и есть этот робот, или нет?

– Оставшиеся от прежних экспериментов образцы дезактивированы, ну, может, кроме двух-трех, да и те выключены. Это я должна спросить, почему вы за ЭТИМ гнались?

– Потому что оно металось и орало!

Кросс подошел, ткнул пушкой в лицо, и Джошуа нервно отклонился.

– Инстинкты простейшие, процессор дохлый.

– Стоп! – ледяным тоном отрезала Ли. Она явно еле сдерживалась. – Наша вина, автобот. Джойс действительно реанимировал часть экспериментов. Но он покинул завод. Вовремя, как всегда! Чтобы не отвечать за последствия! Я возьму этого на себя. Слабый процессор и беречь не стоит. Отдадим его на переплавку, Джошуа теперь вряд ли уже ответит за то, что натворил. Мы все проверим. Помоги нам выключить его, а дальше мы сами.

– Вряд ли ответит? – тихо прошептал Джошуа, не выдержав. – Почему вы сказали «вряд ли ответит»? Я... тело. Где тело? - он изо всех сил изображал глупого поломанного робота.

– Хотите, чтобы я отдал вам поломанный подарочек? Держите! – оскалился Кроссхейрз и неожиданно для присутствующих и самого Джошуа схватил того за выступающий ствол оружия и швырнул через весь зал в сторону Ли.

Та успела отскочить, но сотрудник, пытавшийся выпихнуть ее из опасной зоны, упал вместе с ней. Кроссхейрз зарычал и в два клика оказался рядом с саркофагом. Он сорвал крышку и торопливо выдернул из своей руки трубку – понадеявшись, что это правильно. Мягкое тело лежало там – жуткое, замороженное, нелепое.

Кросс вдруг остро захотел, чтобы глаза белкового и не открывались.

Ли быстро соображала, потому надеялась ретироваться подальше отсюда, ведь обман был раскрыт. Как теперь объяснять автоботу, почему Джойс в таком виде законсервирован в лаборатории? Ей почти удалось покинуть помещение. Почти. Дорогу преградил Дрифт.  
– Не шевелись, – бросил он. – Давайте быстрее уже!  
Несмотря на сумасшедшее желание сбросить саркофаг с крыши или хотя бы отключить питание, удерживающее человека на грани актива, Кросс поступил так, как поступил, даже будучи уверенным, что совершает самую большую глупость в своей не слишком-то умной жизни. Перешагнул саркофаг, вздернул замершего на коленях Джошуа на ноги и подтолкнул к камере с телом:

– Возвращай свое тело. Хватит уже время терять!

– Я... я не знаю как, – Джошуа жалобно поднял взгляд снизу вверх, часто дрожа, – я не... понял, – он опустился снова, сжимая голову, – это какой-то кошмар, просто кошмар…

– Ты сейчас издеваешься? – страшно зарычал Кроссхейрз, наклоняясь к нему и больно хватая за подбородок, заставляя смотреть прямо в оптику. – Не знаешь? Это чей эксперимент: ее, твой, чей? Кто должен знать?

– Он хотел использовать несознательного добровольца. Это преступление.

– Какие мы смелые… – протянул Кросс. – Не так ли… как там тебя звать… Джош… Джошуа Джойс? И как ты собирался разум человека из робота доставать? Ну, хочешь, я упрощу задачу – мы выкинем твое старое тело…

– Выкидывай, – Джошуа медленно откинулся назад, выворачиваясь из рук, – делай что хочешь. Ли будет счастлива. А я, наверное, умру. Уйду в оффлайн. В дезактив.

Он ощущал, как слабеет, и не мог понять, почему.

– В дезактив собрался? Ха! Не болтай о том, чего не знаешь. Дрифт, выгоните уже это сборище ботаников отсюда вместе с директрисой, а я поговорю с этим умником. И хватит валяться, изображает тут умирающего, а у самого топливо разогрето, – Кросс дернул Джошуа за руку, возвращая в сидячее положение.

– Я... Это, наверное… – Джошуа с трудом приподнялся и перевалился к саркофагу.

Странно было смотреть на себя со стороны. Он всегда казался себе большим, сильным, страшным. Война с роботами поколебала это ощущение – там большими и страшными были все, кроме него. Сейчас он видел свои руки – не сверху, со стороны. Свое лицо…

И теперь – напрягшись – заметил, что в глубину саркофага по руке медленно стекает темная кровь.

– Кросс, – тихо позвал он.

Эмоциональные контуры кольнуло неприятным предчувствием. Он был маленьким, хрупким, одиноким, болезненным в этой камере «смерти» – нестерпимо стало жаль собственное тело, как будто только в нем и заключалась его предыдущая жизнь: воспоминания, эмоции, события. Джошуа испугался, что забудет все, что было, если умрет тело, а вместо него останется вот этот корпус с винтом и лопастями. Проследив пальцами струйку, он только убедился в правильности ощущений: кровь струилась из вены, и ее успело натечь довольно много. Нужно торопиться: либо реанимировать себя самого, либо…  
– Кросс… – позвал он еще раз.

– Ну чего ты ноешь, – без свидетелей Кроссхейрз неожиданно мягко обнял его со спины и пристроил подбородок на плече, – откачаем твою тушку мерзкую. Но эта лучше. И попрочнее, – он легонько погладил стеклянные вставки на грудной броне, куда дотянулся.

Вместо того чтобы вырваться, Джошуа внезапно замер, как будто боялся пошевелиться, а потом нерешительно подвигал лопастями, удобно пристраивая их между спиной и Кроссом. Прижался к автоботу – в таком положении можно было подумать, что делать дальше. Чуть-чуть подумать, пока их никто не потревожил.  
– Я теперь не знаю, чего хочу, – ему хотелось заглянуть в голубую оптику, но он стеснялся, сам не зная чего. Глупо, как школьник на свидании. – Если эта лучше… если я вдруг решу, что хочу остаться… вертолетом… кому я буду нужен? Где я вообще буду? Что я буду делать? Я не знаю, как тебе объяснить… просто я… Не останавливайся, – прошептал Джошуа, когда ладони Кросса перестали гладить стекло, под которым мигали лунным цветом чувствительные индикаторы. – Это меня успокаивает…

Кроссхейрз – вот же чудо из чудес – не смеялся над ним.  
– Ты давай, оживи тельце, – предложил он чуть-чуть нерешительно, – а потом думай. Чтоб не боялся, понял? – он щипнул элемент.

– Когда ты так говоришь, я не боюсь, – произнес Джошуа, оборачиваясь к автоботу, заставляя того убрать подбородок с плеча и прижимаясь к серебристому фейсплейту щекой. – Нужно позвать Кейда, чтобы он помог, или... я слишком большой для управляющей камерой панели и могу сломать... Почему ты не уговариваешь меня остаться в металле? Я же этого хочу, но боюсь.

– Пищать бушь, как спарклинг, – Кросс хмыкнул и теперь щипнул его за основание винта. – Оке-ей, пусть Кейд ковыряет твое тельце, а тебе смотреть не надо.

– Почему это я буду пищать? Я хоть раз пищал? Ты это меня с ребенком сравнил? А знаешь, что – ты... ты просто хочешь от меня поскорее избавиться, потому что я тебе нравлюсь, – Джошуа понимал, что ведет себя крайне нелогично, но не желал по-другому. Сейчас его вернут в тело, и он что – больше не засунет свои провода в Кросса?! Какая идиотская мысль, одернул он себя и ущипнул Кросса в ответ, поворачиваясь и вгрызаясь в губы автобота дентапластинами.

Кроссхейрз врезал ему в бок и едва не опрокинул на саркофаг – в последний миг отдернув.

– Идиот! – он треснул еще раз. – Шлака творишь?

– А ты чего дерешься? – обиженно прорычал Джошуа. – Не нравится? Это решает проблему, мы реанимируем тело.

Джошуа вывернулся из рук автобота, почти придавивших его к полу, пихнул в бедро и попытался подняться, пока кто-нибудь не вошел и не увидел интересную картину.  
Он психовал так, что Кросс отошел подальше и принялся лениво начищать очередной ножик.  
– А если Кейд его убьет? А если нет? Ой. Мне плохо, – он схватился за бок, – черт, почему я не все чувствую? Я думал, связь разрывается. Это, выходит, не копия меня, а сам я. Плохо!

– Ты успокоишься наконец? – пробурчал Кроссхейрз, желая, чтобы Кейд или поскорее угробил тело этого придурка, или уже починил. Слушать подвывания Джошуа было невыносимо. – Если ты сейчас не умолкнешь, я заткну тебе рот какой-нибудь очень значимой своей деталью. Ты бы и дальше экспериментировал, придурок. Может, в следующий раз без тела космос покорять отправишься или в астероид обратишься. Ха, я бы на тебя приземлился и Дрифта бы с собой позвал, он тот еще отморозок ржавый.

– Иди ты к чертям! – Джош едва не пальнул, но сдержался. – Ты меня достал! Успокой меня, если не нравится, или вали!

Он грохнулся рядом, встопорщивая лопасти почти вертикально вверх.

– А как тебя успокоить, гаечка? – Кросс незаметно очутился рядом, и когда Джошуа, застонав, вновь схватился за бок, запустил руку под винт.

Джошуа инстинктивно попытался опустить лопасти, чтобы закрыть слабое место, но совмещение деталей под винтом не позволило этого сделать. Кросс хитро хмыкнул и почесал между рифлеными звездообразными механизмами. А потом грубо просунул пальцы глубже, раздвигая защитные пластины и хватая округлую часть винтовых крепежей изнутри. Кросс быстро пресек зарождающийся протест резким проникновением трансформировавшегося в иглу пальца в технический разъем. Лопасти сделали безуспешную попытку сдвинуться и шумно загудели.  
– Сиди смирно, – фыркнул автобот, пропуская через иглу малую дозу электричества.

– Ты... Не трогай! – Джошуа прогнулся в спине, ощутив постыдные струйки масла из систем, и отчаянно заерзал. – Хватит!

– То трогай, то не трогай. Тебя успокаивать или как? Хватит уже в хочу-не хочу играть. Он мне еще указывать будет, устроил тут истерику! – автобот зло зашипел, вбивая несколько пальцев в разъемы, а второй рукой удерживая возле себя крутившегося Джошуа. – Не рыпайся, хуже будет. Ты и так натворил дел, экспериментатор шлаков.

– Это не я! – Джошуа выругался и коротко простонал, дергая лопасти. – Ты... Ох... Ладно, только быстро.

Он повернулся, но решимости толком не ощущал – он все еще боялся Кроссхейрза в этом вопросе.

Автобот хмыкнул, кажется чувствуя страх Джоша, удовлетворенно расплылся в улыбке, а потом развернул его к себе.

– Я тебе коннект не предлагаю. Просто сиди тихо, громко не вопи, масло не разливай. Лужи на полу я объяснять не намерен.

– А что ты делаешь? – Джошуа завертелся и поджался, понимая, что лужицу он уже оставил. – Зачем это?.. Ох, тут болит...

Чужие пальцы нащупали какую-то зону в винте.

– Помогаю тебе расслабиться. Здесь... – Кросс огладил внутренние крепления, – очень удачное место. Много чувствительных сенсоров.

Он бережно прощупал больную зону, нашел повреждение: одна деталь надломилась и заостренным краем уперлась в сенсорный датчик.  
– Потерпи. Сначала будет больно, а потом я сделаю хорошо. Быстро и хорошо.

Автобот подцепил причиняющую боль деталь и потянул на себя, выпрямляя и сильнее надламывая. Джошуа сунул в рот кулак, но это не помогло – он все равно громко застонал от боли.  
– Да тихо ты, – Кроссхейрз оглянулся, – не привлекай внимания.

– Не могу. Нельзя это как-нибудь побыстрее починить? И... Кросс, я немножко... пролил масла... не немножко, – смущенно прохрипел Джошуа.

Влага под ним неприятно холодила металл.  
– Я тебе только винт трогаю, как ты умудрился там?.. Праймас! – как можно тише зарычал Кросс.

Деформированная деталь зафиксировалась, и автобот начал миллиметр за миллиметром спаивать надлом, отчего боль растеклась по спине вверх и вниз.

– Не от боли, – почему-то ляпнул Джош и сразу пожалел – второй рукой Кроссхейрз принялся тискать ему световые элементы, снова и снова сжимая.

– Я догадался, – усмехнулся автобот. – Заводишься, как спарклинг.  
Джошуа дернулся – болезненные ощущения спустились к корме, и Кросс, вытащив руку из-под винта, стал мягко нажимать на спину. Сначала в области винта, потом ласковыми круговыми движениями прошелся вдоль позвоночного каркаса. Помассировал, добившись от Джошуа непроизвольного урчания, погладил, надавил, потер и снова прожал, забрался под винт, завершил спайку и заставил Джошуа прогнуться в спине, спускаясь к пластинам на крестцовом блоке. Выдохнул на ставшую чувствительной спину теплый воздух.

Сенсорика просыпалась и отзывалась, он все гладил и гладил, пока Джошуа со стоном не сполз на пол, и дальше руки Кросса уже его мяли и тискали в горизонтальном положении круче, чем любая массажистка за все годы.

– Я тебя хочу, – проскулил Джошуа.

От приятных ощущений его начинало потряхивать. Он был готов нежиться в руках Кросса бесконечно. И его мало волновало, что кто-нибудь, например Кейд, может войти и увидеть. Наплевать, когда эти сводящие с процессора пальцы убивали боль. Больше того – убивали в нем человека. С каждым кликом Джошуа все слабее желал воскрешения в человеческом теле.  
– Кросс... ты ржавлинка, – вспомнил он забавное слово, которым наградил его автобот.

За спину щипнуло, и он резко прогнулся, выставляясь. Эти безумные чувства, не похожие ни на что человеческое, так потрясали его.

Вздернув корму выше, Джошуа искренне надеялся, что его прямо сейчас сконнектят, но его не коннектили, и он только впустую покачивал бедрами, злясь на бездействие Кросса. Если то, что делал автобот, можно было назвать бездействием – слишком мало!  
– Ну же... – он развязно повилял бедрами.

– Ух ты, у тебя и резервный есть, – Кросс вогнал два пальца не туда, откуда текло, а – ох-х – выше, и как будто снова в первый раз – так дернуло.

– Ар-р, Кросс... Не трогай там... то есть нет, трогай... ах-х...  
Кроссхейрз надавил ему на спину, не позволяя подняться. Джошуа пытался принять более удобное положение, но ноги разъезжались. Еще два пальца оконтурили мокрый разъем, и из тела вместе с маслом стала вытекать смазка.  
– Какое интересное занятие ты себе нашел, – заурчал Дрифт из-за спины Кросса. – Хотя я тебя понимаю: он совершенно бесстыдное создание, а казался мне таким занудным ученым.

– Я тебя... – Джошуа не смог подняться – ноги и так разъезжались, а тут его ткнули прямо в основной порт током: системы сбросились, оставляя его трясущимся от возбуждения.  
– Чувствительная нулевка, – самодовольно согласился Кросс, – ты б знал, с каким потенциалом!

– Так может, его тело подождет, а я... мы проверим его потенциал? Не все нулевочки такие шлаково заводные. Смотри, он сейчас у тебя перезагрузится, – Дрифт подхватил Джошуа под бампер, приподнял и расставил шире, продолжая наблюдать за увлекательной картиной со стороны.

– Вы сволочи! – Джош смог заехать ему по ноге и жалобно охнул, когда системы снова что-то раздвинуло.  
– Энергон? – заинтересовался Дрифт. – Вкусный?

– Не лезь к моей нулевке! Не видишь, ты ее раздражаешь, – огрызнулся Кроссхейрз. – А ты, гаечка вертокрылая, не ругайся, иначе будешь долго бампером крутить прежде, чем я тебя грузану.

– Ушибу! – Джошуа выкрутился прямо на пальцах, но пнуть не успел – ногу поймал Дрифт.  
– Да ты же не справляешься, – заметил он удовлетворенно, – нужна помощь с этими симпатичными портами?

Дрифт отвел пойманную ногу в сторону, а потом опустился на нее, зажав своими крепкими ногами – не вырвать из мощного капкана. Джошуа не на шутку испугался и заорал от ужаса на одной высокой ноте.

– Кросс! Я так не хочу, я отказываюсь, отпустите. Пусть он не трогает меня, – Джошуа извернулся и перехватил руки Дрифта, нагло поглаживающие бедренные сочленения.  
– Свалил отсюда, – рявкнул Кросс, угрожая Дрифту выхваченной пушкой.

– Я только чуть-чуть пощупать, – Дрифт миролюбиво поднял руки, но взгляд его ничего хорошего Кроссхейрзу не обещал, – ты, гаечка, только не кричи.

– Я тебе не гаечка, – зарычал Джошуа. – Скажи ему, Кросс. Пожалуйста!  
Джошуа начинал истерить, захлебываясь словами и подвываниями. Он вцепился в синие руки, царапая металл, почти сдирая с него стружку.  
– Я только его успокоил, а ты, шлак, опять пугаешь. Штекеры не в кого сунуть?

Кроссхейрз злился и сам не мог понять, на что именно. Он не раз участвовал в групповухах, и ему это нравилось. Так почему его раздражает присутствие Дрифта рядом с его ржавлинкой?.. Не драться же из-за человека. Полапает и успокоится.

– Не следует орать. Моя гаечка – Кроссхейрз, а ты – нулевка. Запоминай терминологию. Впрочем, я не в обиде, – Дрифт неожиданно хлопнул Кросса по спине.

– Ты как меня назвал? – переспросил Кроссхейрз, не веря собственным аудиодатчикам.

Молниеносным движением он собрался впечатать кулак в Дрифта, но тот игриво перехватил руку, притягивая друга к себе, плечом к плечу.

– Тебе напомнить ту каменистую пустыню, в которой ты совсем был не против такого обращения к себе…

Больше всего на свете Кросс хотел, чтобы Дрифт сейчас заткнулся и Джошуа ничего не слышал, ни единого словечка. Сервоприводы зеленого бота поджались при одном только воспоминании о том дне, но он взял себя в руки. То, что происходило здесь – немыслимо, но ощущалось важнее того, что случилось там. И к Юникрону логику!

Джошуа потрясенно мигал, глядя то на одного, то на другого.

– Да вы два извращенца! – он быстро вывернулся из-под руки Кросса. – И придурка!

Потом – Кроссхейрз пообещал себе – он обязательно вздрючит Дрифта так, что тот еще декацикл ремонтироваться будет. Потом, все потом. Важно другое – Джошуа перестал дрожать от возбуждения, замерев и вопросительно уставившись на него. Его гайка в клик перестала нагреваться. Кроссхейрз чуть не взвыл с досады.

– Дрифт, я в тебя выстрелю, – нервно сказал Джошуа, – исчезни, я хотел немного отдохнуть!  
– Техники медитации...  
Джошуа выстрелил чуть правее Дрифта.  
– По-твоему, то, что ты делаешь, как-то связано с медитацией? – Джошуа даже в такой ситуации старался не падать духом, лихорадочно придумывая возможные варианты отступления.

Отползания, если быть точным. Дрифт грубо вывернул ему руку, так, что Джошуа отрывисто запищал, испугавшись, что вместе с оружием выломают и суставное сочленение. Дрифт загадочно улыбнулся, удерживая его в таком положении, и продолжил вводную лекцию по истории жизни Кроссхейрза:  
– Моя милая гаечка так реагирует, потому что любит владеть чем-либо единолично. Но так ведь не бывает, правда? Ты бы даже мной владел, существуй такая возможность? – усмехнулся Дрифт, притягивая Кросса другой рукой за плащ и совсем не обращая внимание на угрожающе искривленный фейсплейт.

– Да никто мной владеть не будет! – разорался Джошуа, вне себя от паники. – Отвалите оба! Я на вас Оптимусу пожалуюсь! – придумал он угрозу – и вот тут оба гада вдруг перестали пихаться.

– О. Это было бы нежелательно, – заметил Дрифт.

– Подлый белковый! – заорал Кроссхейрз.

– Я не подлый, – взвинтился Джошуа и дернул Кросса, чтобы тот смотрел ему прямо в оптику. – Но вы сами меня заставляете... Точнее – вот он! А ты... ты мог бы меня защитить! Я решил, что смогу довериться тебе, раз ты хочешь меня поддержать. Я – хорошее развлечение, да? И после этого я подлый? Вы гадкие, мерзкие автоботы, про которых Оптимус не знает самого…  
Дрифт не дал ему договорить:

– Ты ничего не скажешь, мокрая нулевочка, потому что тогда Оптимус узнает о твоих экспериментах. И потом, Кросс, что нам угрожает? Оптимус улетел, а у этого придурка нет с ним связи. Ни у кого нет. Как думаешь, когда Прайм вернется, кому он поверит – нам, его верным друзьям, или тому, кто воскресил Гальватрона?

Джошуа не успел ответить – потому что Кроссхейрз, выслушав, молча и безжалостно влепил Дрифту удар.

– Ты шлаков, – он работал кулаком как поршнем, разбивая броню, – бывший ржавый десептикон.

– Влюбился, что ли? – расхохотался Дрифт, не реагируя на удары, пока не появился риск, что Кросс к черту разнесет его корпус.

Он резко подскочил, повалил друга на пол, почти на Джошуа, которому пришлось лихорадочно отползать. Двое автоботов грохнулись в оставленную им лужу смазки.

– Ты позоришь знак! – Кросс еще раз ему двинул и ловко перевернулся, садясь сверху. – И мешаешь мне! Да, я тебе дал пару раз – и что?!

Он с оттягом врезал по фейсплейту, и Дрифт, кажется, всерьез разозлился.

– Может, хватит? – попросил Джошуа, но его никто не слышал. – Кросс, оставь его. В любом случае я не стою того, чтобы…

– Ох-хо-хо, ну наконец-то гаечка подняла руку на кого-то сильнее себя. Надоело быть сверху только с такими, как он, – неопытными, мелкими, слабыми? Такие, как я, тебе не по дентапластинам – ни в бою, ни в интерфейсе. И да, я бывший десептикон с такой жизнью, которая тебе и не грезилась.

Он перехватил руку Кросса, дергая ее в сторону и пытаясь скинуть бота с себя, но зеленые бедра держали крепко. Тогда Дрифт со всего размаху ударил Кросса в паховую броню.

Джошуа прикрыл лицо и тяжко вздохнул.

– Вы – два идиота, – заявил он скорбно. – Я пошел возвращаться в тело, а вы не переубивайте друг друга.

– Стоять! – рыкнул Кроссхейрз, впечатывая кулак в плечо Дрифта и сминая золотистые вставки.

– Наболт – так вам понятнее? – Джошуа ловко отпрыгнул от подсечки и нырнул за дверь, приваливаясь к ней спиной.

– Уже поругались? – Кейд вытер с рук что-то неприятно красное. – Скоро ты очнешься здесь.

Джошуа гордо тряхнул плечами, налив маслом на то, что Кейд видит его в беспрецедентно диком виде: часть деталей встопорщена, винты торчат вверх, следы от смазки на бедрах и паховой броне. На все лить маслом. Вернее, на все наплевать. Так, кажется, будет правильнее, если ты человек.  
– Давай поскорее покончим с этим: я вновь стану собой, ты даже можешь двинуть мне по лицу, я не буду в обиде. Я все это начал, мне и завершать. Только… что будет с роботом? Здесь одни предатели, я не хочу оставлять его. И мне нужно вывезти нескольких преданных мне ученых…

– Сам разберешься, а робота заберут.  
Кейд вернулся к саркофагу и что-то в нем повернул. Жуткая пустота образовалась в груди – пустота и ужасная, мучительная раздвоенность.  
Джошуа лежал в саркофаге, и у него болела рука, а еще – грудь, и было сломано ребро, и…

Джошуа смотрел на свои корчи, и у него болела механическая рука, и камера Искры, и…

Железо и кости, плоть и сервоприводы, кожа и краска – все мучительно мешалось в ощущениях, и вопль звучал и звучал, пока робот падал на колени и вниз, пока человек выгибался, доламывая ребра, поднимая вес Кейда бесконтрольными судорогами.

Пока все не почернело.


	4. 3

Глава 3

Джошуа очнулся в адово светлом помещении на мягкой больничной койке, зажмурился, прогоняя назойливый свет. Несильно ныло в боку, а еще тянуло в руке, но тоже терпимо. На сердце было спокойно, но еще тоскливо и пусто. Джошуа застонал, проверяя собственный голос – непривычно гладкий, без металлических отзвуков и вибраций. Резко сев на постели, попытался подняться, но его повело так, что закружилась голова. Он узнавал помещение, которое когда-то инспектировал вместе с медиками. Его вернули домой – в американский офис, оборудованный по высшему классу.

– Эй! Кто-нибудь! Где мой робот?

«Они же не оставили его там…» – испугался Джошуа, вставая и силой воли удерживаясь вертикально. Держась за стены, вышел в затемненный коридор в чем был – широких белых штанах и свободной светлой рубашке.

– Лежи, – Тесса едва успела его поймать, – ну ты неугомонный! Упади на койку и притворись мертвым, у тебя два ребра треснули!

Джошуа только теперь ощутил боль – но тупую, приглушенную лекарствами.

– Где мой робот? Тесса, скажи мне: ты видела его? Твой отец вместе со мной привез робота? Того вертолета, которым я был. Ой-й-й.

Он согнулся пополам, вверяя себя рукам девушки. Она усадила его на койку, но ложиться Джошуа отказался. Наклонился, обхватывая живот, и снова распрямился – так дышать было легче.  
– Тесса, девочка моя, позови кого-нибудь. Своего отца, например. Он должен знать, забрали ли автоботы меня. Другого меня.

Память полыхнула долгой минутой раздвоенности, которую Джошуа пришлось пережить. Паника, охватившая разум, усилила едва затихшую боль в теле.

– Все найдем, я не видела, но вряд ли папа его бросил. Это же просто робот.

Тесса отошла.

– Я принесу обезболивающих. И к тебе рвется Кроссхейрз, пустить?

– Нет-нет-нет, подожди. Не пускай… Не пускай его, – он вдруг представил, что автобот увидит его таким – разбитым, покалеченным, слабым, с синяками под глазами.

Конечно, Кросс никак не сможет оценить его внешность – они ведь представители разных цивилизаций. И все же – он увидит его мягким, слабым белковым. Джошуа все еще помнил металлический корпус – разлитую по сервоприводам силу, невероятные возможности, скорость, пластичность, мощь, красоту. Он вдруг ощутил себя со стороны, другими глазами, и ему не понравился вид.  
Или…. Вдруг Кросс хочет отомстить ему за то, что он сделал? Он ведь поимел автобота… обзывал его, ругался, кричал, вел себя недостойно… обещал нажаловаться Оптимусу… Джошуа застонал. Он хотел повторить просьбу, но Тесса уже вышла. Дохромав до двери, он напряженно прислушался.

– Эй, – голос едва не остановил ему сердце. Снаружи в небольшом окне виднелся Дрифт, – а меня не пошлешь, гаечка?

Он, наверное, лыбился, но отсюда и не скажешь.

– Тут твой корпус, не ной, я притащил.

– Чего тебе? – тоскливо вздохнул Джошуа.

Лучше бы Дрифт гулял где-нибудь подальше отсюда: цель его визита была неясна, но Джошуа прекрасно помнил угрозы синего автобота в лаборатории.

– Ты ослеп? Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, но разве я похож на гаечку? Углерод, белок, кровь, мышцы. Хотя врачи могли мне гайку куда-нибудь и вкрутить. Все может быть, у меня ведь ребра треснуты. Почему вы все время обвиняете меня в нытье?  
Джошуа вернулся к кровати, с трудом залез на нее, укладываясь на бок, спиной к окну.

– За корпус спасибо. Надеюсь, ты с ним ничего не сделал, пока я в отключке был.

– Да чего с ним сделаешь, он же оффлайновый, – Дрифт хмыкнул и посветил чем-то сквозь стекло. Неожиданно под пятнышком света боль заметно ослабла. – Ты скулишь, как побитый кон, но это даже забавно.  
– Большой знаток побитых конов? – Джошуа вдруг вспомнил слова Кросса и не удержался от подколки.

– Ха-ха-ха! Ты прямо остряк. У Кросса научился или родился таким? – кажется, Дрифта не сильно задели слова про десептиконов.

Наоборот, он о чем-то подозрительно задумался, и Джошуа стало не по себе, несмотря на уходящую боль. Подвинувшись ближе к окну, он тихо вздохнул. По ребрам разлилась приятная теплота, от которой хотелось блаженно стонать – этот странный свет дарил облегчение.  
– Десептиконы все скулят, когда их бьют? Даже Гальватрон? – спросил Джошуа, тут же поняв, что сморозил глупость.

Голос дрогнул едва заметно – было нестерпимо обидно, что обходной путь к палате придумал не Кросс, а Дрифт. Хотя зеленого бота он по-прежнему не хотел видеть. Ну, почти.

– Не всегда. Надо очень сильно бить, – Дрифт хмыкнул, – как я, например, умею. Тебе бы понравилось на Китбертроне, – он так резко сменил тему, что Джош едва успел за ним, – там даже сейчас интересно.

– А ты что – меня на Кибертрон зовешь? Не боишься, что я натворю разных дел? Второго Гальватрона создам, например? Но спасибо за приглашение, я подумаю. Отпуск в космосе я еще не проводил. Экскурсию организуешь? – Джошуа почти с головой забрался под одеяло и разговаривал оттуда.  
– Новый опыт облагораживает Искру, а тебе не повредит немного благородства.

Дрифт хмыкнул и усилил яркость, так, что даже под одеялом стало теплее. Границы пятна света начали четко ощущаться, и Дрифт будто приласкал его из-за окна, бесконтактно.

– Благородства?! Мне не хватает благородства?! Да я жизнью своей рисковал ради людей. И мне, значит, его не хватает? – возмутился Джошуа, но тут же охнул.

Под ласку захотелось подставиться целиком, но вместо того, чтобы удобнее устроиться на постели, хотя бы перевернуться на спину и замереть под бродящим пятном света, он подскочил как ошпаренный.

– Прекрати это делать!

– Почему? – Дрифт ослабил свет. – Я читал в ваших сетях, что модуляции действуют благотворно. Слишком высокая энергия?

Синий свет стал более насыщенным и будто бы робко коснулся руки – и это было до ужаса «благотворно», так, что аж колени подкашивались.

– Ай!

Ужасно хотелось лечь и расслабиться, но смущал Дрифт и его благотворительная активность. Постояв еще секунд десять, Джошуа все-таки вернулся на кровать. На этот раз забираться под одеяло не стал – расположился сверху. Сначала не решался лечь, а потом волнительное тепло взяло свое: он пристроился на животе, подставляя лучу ноющую спину. Спустя пару минут он не выдержал:

 

– Дрифт, а где сейчас Кросс?  
– С другой стороны ломится. Скучаешь уже? – луч неожиданно скользнул ниже спины и тут же вернулся на больные ребра, как будто по заднице хлопнули. – Он будет кричать и требовать, чтобы ты вернулся в корпус, если увидит тебя в таком состоянии. Но корпус надо изучить на вопрос закладок, и я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это сам. Не нравится мне Кейд Йегер.

– Эй!

Джошуа перевернулся на спину, потирая зад. Было не больно – приятно, черт возьми, было чертовски приятно. Если бы это сделал Кросс, еще куда ни шло, но Дрифт… Боже! О чем он только думает!

– По вам заскучаешь, как же… – буркнул себе под нос, но Дрифт все равно его услышал. – Ты про какие закладки толкуешь? Чем тебе не нравится Йегер? Он толковый мужик…  
«Неужели я защищаю эту крупномасштабную беду семейства… Дожил…» – подумал Джошуа.  
– Не уверен, что Кросс будет такое требовать. Я его обидел... А ты… ты надо мной издеваешься, наверное, – грустно констатировал он.

– Вроде ты тут больше гений, чем он, – Дрифт мазнул пятном по животу, потом сконцентрировал свет на груди – стало жарко и немного тяжело дышать. – Кросс паникер. Он бы давно сбежал, если б мог. Но нам остается только вернуться на Кибертрон, и я бы хотел забрать тебя с нами.

– Меня? – голос подвел, и Джошуа почти проскулил свой вопрос. – Да, я профессионал в своем деле. Еще пару дней назад я был уверен в своей гениальности, но после всего случившегося… Наверное, я заболел, так-то я в себе не сомневаюсь… Хотя… Объясни, зачем я тебе на Кибертроне?

Джошуа попытался вдохнуть как можно больше воздуха, но не смог.

– Ты бы мог сделать эту штуку слабее? – попросил он.

Повернувшись к автоботу, внимательно всмотрелся в знакомое лицо.

– Знаешь, ты только что назвал своего друга трусом! Скорее всего, я тоже трус, так что идея с моим полетом на вашу планету изначально плоха.

– Он мне гаечка, – Дрифт широко улыбнулся. – Сейчас, как только твои системы вентиляции восстановятся... Слушай внимательно: нам восстанавливать планету. Поэтому нужны сообразительные, пусть даже они белковые. Ты проживешь намного дольше, не миг, не клик, а целые ворны. Неужели ты променяешь это на печальную мимолетность белковой жизни? Сколько тебе осталось – десять лет, пятьдесят?

– Он не твоя гаечка! Какое ужасное выражение… Он сражался наравне с тобой, – фыркнул Джошуа, садясь на постели и скрещивая ноги под собой.

Дышать стало определенно легче, и боль почти не чувствовалась – только немножко пощипывала большая ссадина в районе запястья. Перспектива прожить ворны – столетия, а может, и больше – как будто добавила человеческому телу сил. В конце концов, что теперь делать на Земле? Проводить дальнейшие исследования вряд ли позволят, а если и разрешат, то под строгим контролем спецслужб разных государств.

– Ворны, говоришь… Неплохое продолжение карьеры, – усмехнулся Джошуа сам себе. – Кросс хоть знает об этом? Ну… о твоих планах?

– Фактически я сейчас перевожу его бессвязные вопли в стройную систему, недоступную столь беспокойному разуму, – Дрифт снова улыбнулся, сузил луч и начал переводить пятно по телу – по шее, плечу, до руки, по пальцам. Неимоверно странное ощущение напоминало бесплотную ласку.

– Какой ты милый, – столь же широко улыбнулся Джошуа. Вышло хоть и натянуто, но вполне мирно. – Вы друг друга ревнуете, правда? Такая странная пара… Пара друзей, конечно же! – исправился он, увидев угрожающий оскал автобота. – Как такое вообще могло произойти? Ты – бывший десептикон, не знаю, какой дьявол дернул на сторону автоботов перейти, рассудительный, суперлогичный, почти философ. Он – импульсивный паникер и любитель новых ощущений. И все-таки вы вместе. Поразительно! А можно мне еще и другую руку полечить?

– Мы не вместе, – Дрифт откровенно удивился, – я не понимаю, зачем ты переносишь на меня свои белковые представления об отношениях. Сеанс окончен.

Он коротко скользнул пятном прямо в пах – и погасил его раньше, чем Джошуа успел заорать.

– Черт! – выругался Джошуа. – Спасибо большое, ну просто человеческое спасибо, такое чертовски огроменное, цивилизационных масштабов спасибо!

И как теперь с таким стояком с Кейдом разговаривать... еще хуже, если Тесса войдет! Джошуа юркнул под одеяло, натянув его по самые уши, но быстро стащил обратно – стало жарко.

– Ты вообще дружишь с процессором? То он ему гаечка, то они не вместе. Я человек, если ты забыл, и в кибертронца не переквалифицировался. Пока… Окей, только больше не устраивайте сцен ревности, тогда не буду переносить.

– Он сейчас придет, – жизнерадостно перебил его Дрифт и подпрыгнул, трансформируясь и взлетая.

А винты у него невероятно удобной, к слову, конструкции. Джошуа постарался сконцентрироваться на ней, а не на том, что больше всего хотелось запереться в ванной. Что именно сейчас произойдет, дошло до него не сразу.

«Он? Кросс?! Это подстава. Я попал, – заметался на постели, тихонько подвывая. – Это такой провал, такой… Что делать-то?»

Лихорадочно поправил одеяло, спрятался под ним, потом вылез. «Может, если пойти в ванную сейчас, он постучится, никто не откроет, и он уйдет. Как он вообще зайдет сюда? Ах да, потолки же высокие. Черт-черт-черт! Везде высокие потолки. Моя гигантомания – мой враг».

– Да хватит уже! Только стояка… – он застонал от досады. – Вот ведь гад этот Дрифт.

«А может, я все-таки успею в ванную…» – Джошуа спустил ноги на пол. Он прошел ровно половину дороги, когда дверь слетела с петель и в комнату ворвался зеленый вихрь.

– Ты тут! – Кроссхейрз орал так, что стекла звенели. – Не пускали! Скреплеты ржавые!

– Кросс… – инстинктивно Джошуа прикрыл пах, позабыв о том, что автобот вряд ли знает анатомию человека настолько хорошо. – Ну, чего ты шумишь? Я все слышу и уже знаю, что тебя не пускали.

Он ощутимо замялся. Кроссхейрз, как всегда, фонтанировал эмоциями и размахивал во все стороны руками. Оказалось, Джошуа был рад видеть зеленого психа больше, чем ему представлялось раньше, и чуть было не сорвался тому навстречу, но шага вперед так и не сделал. Неловко скрестив ноги, почесал одной ногой под коленом второй.

Еще через миг он вдруг оказался на уровне лица Кросса, сидящим в больших руках.  
– Да они сказали, что ты помер! Потом – что ненадолго! – он ткнулся вперед, так близко, что детали лица уже распадались перед Джошуа на отдельные черты. – А ты живой. Живой.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – улыбнулся Джошуа, ерзая в металлических ладонях.

Ему вдруг стало ужасно совестно – он хотел рассказать обо всем Оптимусу, чтобы они оставили его в покое, а сейчас… сейчас Кроссхейрз был самым долгожданным гостем за весь день. Странно. Еще час назад его-то он страшно не желал видеть. Единственная проблема пульсировала между ног и никак не утихомиривалась. Только это и заставляло чувствовать стеснение. Конечно, масло не протечет, он ведь не робот, но все же, все же.

Пытаясь отвлечься, Джошуа спросил первое, что пришло на ум:

– Что ты имел в виду – «помереть ненадолго»?

– Это у вас клиническая смерть. Кейд тебя поломал, – огромный палец коснулся груди. – Уже прошло? Вы такие хлипкие. Спасать никак, если не навредить, да?

Кросс на глазах успокаивался и даже как будто сдувался – пластины брони опускались, как шерсть у кота, придавая ему забавный вид.

– Да. Теперь не болит, – две ладони обхватили вытянутый палец. – Ты смешно выглядишь. Прости, но… – Джошуа тихо рассмеялся. – Ты похож… на большого металлического кота, если такие существуют в природе. Пластины дыбом и еще этот скрежет… Я говорю глупости, прости. Это, наверное, последствия химии, меня ею накачали.

Кроссхейрз задумчиво придвинулся, почти утыкаясь в него лицом.

– А феромоны – этим тебя тоже накачивали? – уточнил он подозрительно. – У меня указано, что они влияют на спаривание.

– М-м-м-м… – задохнулся Джошуа и даже не сразу нашелся, что ответить, покраснев от носа до кончиков ушей. Он не помнил, чтобы так смущался когда-либо. – Нет… то есть… наверное, это тоже последствие… лечения, – соврал Джошуа, резко отпустив палец Кросса, все ощутимее ерзая в ладонях: он то привставал, то садился. Намек на возбуждение только усилил подлое чувство. – Феромоны не только для спаривания, во всяком случае... Как ты узнал про это? И, Кросс, тебе не будет трудно опустить меня на пол?

– Так ты пахнешь, – Кроссхейрз пригасил линзы, – я сейчас про это читаю. Интересно, м-м-м... Твоя физиология относится к вашему мужскому полу?

– В каком смысле? – опешил Джошуа.

Кросс проигнорировал его вопрос, и Джошуа попробовал рассердиться, но не вышло.

– Да, я мужчина, – он задумался, решая, спрашивать дальше или нет. – Дрифт ведь мужского пола? Мне так показалось. Ты и Дрифт… Он сказал, что ты ему… Ты ведь тоже мужчина? У вас вообще есть женщины? Или вы…  
В данной ситуации смущало все: что он окончательно перевозбудился, что автобот любопытничал и чувствовал запах, исходящий от него – острый запах возбуждения. Какой промах человеческой природы – неумение контролировать инстинкты, когда точка невозврата уже пройдена.

– Да нет у нас... – Кросс мотнул шлемом, – не сбивай. Дай подумать. Это значит, м-м-м... а ты знаешь, что в вашей Японии рисуют про людей и машины порнографию?

Джошуа замер. Первое, пришедшее на ум – ретироваться как можно скорее: под кровать, под одеяло, за дверь. Нет, все-таки лучше в ванную. Он видел подобные картинки: Гил, вечно жующий пончики, как-то показал пару-тройку, да чего уж там – десяток как минимум. Джошуа представил их не к месту (будь проклято живое воображение, которым он страдал с детства!) – от воспоминаний захотелось опрометью рвануть под душ и не видеть Кросса, потому что… Такое нельзя представлять! Никак нельзя!  
– Ты сейчас смотришь на эти рисунки? – Джошуа споткнулся на последнем слове и стыдливо повернулся к окну, словно увидел там нечто необыкновенное.

– Ага, я даже видео нашел, только там с самкой, с тобой такое не провернуть... кажется.

Кросс легко придержал его, немного сжал – металлические пальцы прижали так, что на миг ребра дернуло болью, и тут же разжались. Автобот держал крепко, но не давил.

– Эй, ты что задумал? – Джошуа безуспешно рванулся вперед. – Я даже знать не хочу, какой ты ролик видел, извращенец кибертронский! Со мной такое точно не получится, стопроцентно. А ну отпусти меня! Я в ванную хочу! – ляпнул, позабыв про осторожность. – У меня, между прочим, ребра треснуты, – даже на жалость попытался надавить.

– Да я осторожненько, глоссой, – Кросс рассмеялся, – а то у тебя от феромонов сейчас что-нибудь случится... во, спермотоксикоз!

Он мгновенно эту глоссу продемонстрировал – длинную, сужающуюся к кончику.

– Ты меня поцарапаешь или проткнешь! – в ужасе заорал Джошуа, но крика не получилось, голос сорвался на тихий хрип. Перенапряженные связки нещадно заболели.

Он попытался отползти назад, цепляясь за шершавый металл ладоней Кросса и опираясь ногами о его пальцы.

– Ты с ума сошел? Я в кровать хочу, под одеяло, книжку и спать. Не будет у меня никакого спермотоксикоза, правда-правда. Ты можешь не переживать за меня!

От страха Джошуа показалось, что волосы на голове зашевелились, несмотря на то, что их и в помине не было.

– В кроватку так в кроватку, – засмеялся Кроссхейрз, и мир вокруг перевернулся.

Джошуа даже заорать не успел, ткнувшись носом в подушку в непристойной позе «на четвереньках» под огромной рукой.

– Ты меня убьешь! – заскулил он, опираясь на предательски подрагивающие ноги.

Коленки тряслись, но далеко не от страха. Внезапная смена положения сильнее завела тело, уничтожив здравые мысли.

– Я тебе отомщу, учти! Вот только выздоровею, залезу на денек в робота и отомщу. Ты что собираешься…  
Пальцами другой руки Кросс обхватил Джошуа под животом, а то еще дернется и навредит сам себе. Какое-то время автобот устраивался на полу, чтобы ничто не мешало управляться со строптивым человеком, а потом потянул дентапластинами прикрывающую пах тряпку вниз.  
Это было абсолютно ирреально, безумно – в животе как будто плавильная печка работала, а уж когда голой кожи коснулась длинная глосса и Кроссхейрз передал на нее вибрацию…

– А-а-а-ах, – стон вырвался из широко раскрытых губ.

Ему перестало хватать воздуха. То и дело приходилось цепляться за простыню, за огромную руку Кросса и снова за простыню. Когда гибкая глосса, словно змея, обвила член, Джошуа вообще перестал соображать что-либо – спина непроизвольно прогнулась, ноги разъехались шире, и он весь задвигался в такт легким поглаживаниям, хрипя и постанывая в уже мокрую подушку.

Вторая ладонь слегка придерживала, горячая, мощная, а потом Кросс перевернул его – чуть-чуть покусывая током, никуда ничего не вставляя, только дразня снаружи – снова и снова покалывая так, что Джошуа выгибало.

– Ты… арх-х-х… Кросс… пожалуйста… – Джошуа и сам не знал, о чем хотел попросить. Он не видел фейсплейта автобота, его всего не видел – мир затянуло туманной пеленой, сквозь которую приглушенно светили два голубых огня. – Боже…

Пальцы комкали белоснежную простыню, напряженные до предела. Кажется, автобот вентиляцией выдохнул теплый воздух прямо ему на живот, и вверх побежали мурашки. А следом за воздухом заскользила глосса, едва касаясь кожи, чтобы, дойдя до ямочки на шее, начать мучительно медленный спуск вниз. От жара в паху Джош подвигал бедрами, стремясь привлечь внимание Кросса к нужному месту.

Он обхватил пару пальцев, повис на них, потом упал, дрожа – слишком сильно, слишком горячо, и ребра отзывались болезненно.

– Будешь р-р-роботом-м, – Кроссхейрз заставлял каждый звук отдаваться вибрацией.

– Буду кем захочешь, только…

Члена коснулись кончиком глоссы, почти неощутимо прочертив дорожку сверху вниз – нестерпимо ласково. Чертов автобот как будто знал, что делать, по реакциям человека безошибочно вычисляя наиболее чувствительные места и манипуляции. Джошуа кончил, моментально перевозбудившись снова от одной мысли, что Кросс попробовал его на вкус. Такого с ним еще не случалось.

– Ты… ты… сволочь! Во всех телах меня поимел!

Автобот рассмеялся и коротко лизнул его от живота до шеи.

– Если судить по вашей культуре, я сделал примерно то, что не успел в прошлый раз – хорошенько слизал сброс. Так что Дрифту – ни слова.

– Сам не проговорись, иначе будешь облизывать меня до скончания веков, если я все-таки решу отправиться с вами на Кибертрон в качестве гения, который придумает, как восстановить вашу планету, – Джошуа довольно потянулся, приподнимаясь на локтях. – Теперь мне можно в ванную? Или возьми меня на руки – тут мокро, я не хочу вдобавок ко всему простудиться и умереть раньше времени.

Кросс с такой энергией его схватил, что Джошуа сначала выругался, потом понял – напугал. Ему снова удалось напугать гигантского робота. Бред.

– Тише-тише… – он растянул губы в непроизвольной улыбке. – Не все, что я говорю, я говорю всерьез. Иногда я чуть-чуть приукрашиваю. Только не бросай меня обратно, а то я на самом деле себе чего-нибудь отобью или переломаю вдобавок к уже сломанному.  
Ухватившись за большой палец Кросса одной рукой, он второй попытался натянуть штаны, съехавшие до щиколоток.

– Ты мне не поможешь? Посади меня поудобнее, а то мне неловко, что я…

Обнаженное тело касалось теплого металла, и это было чертовски приятно.

Кроссхейрз осторожно завозился, пытаясь помочь и не сломать. Он выглядел не то смущенным, не то растерянным и – о, подарок небес! – молчал.

– Ты решился лететь на Киберотрон? – прошептал он совсем незнакомо.

От вопроса по телу побежали мурашки, Джошуа захлопал глазами, не придумал, что ответить, и решил пока сменить тему.

– Подожди. Дальше я сам.  
Приподнявшись, он взял штанины из кончиков пальцев автобота, который так ювелирно натягивал их на него, что Джошуа невольно восхитился координации мелкой моторики огромного тела. Брюки были почти надеты, осталось только намекнуть автоботу на то, что палец пора бы из них вытащить.  
– Кросс… – аккуратно начал он. – Я еще ничего не решил, я только подумал, что, может, это единственный мой шанс продолжить исследовательскую работу. И…

Джошуа замялся: просто не знал, как спросить, что сам Кросс думает на этот счет. Ведь если он полетит, он там будет совсем один – робот с человеческой душой и представлениями о жизни. Поэтому было важно, хочет ли Кросс того, чтобы Джошуа решился – ведь кроме него у человека никого не будет во всем Космосе.

– И? – Кроссхейрз явно не понимал его опаски. – Ты же любишь работать, а Дрифта я отгоню. Что еще? Война почти кончилась, ты не будешь солдатом.

– Я не этого боюсь… Уф-ф, – вздохнул Джошуа, – как было все просто и понятно, когда я работал на корпорацию, разрабатывал стратегии, экспериментировал и не знал, что такое быть кем-то еще. Ты был кем-то еще, кроме того, кто ты уже есть? Наши войны вряд ли смогут соперничать с вашими, но я и не этого боюсь тоже. Что, если я перестану быть нужным, а тело мое здесь умрет? Я ведь никуда не смогу вернуться. Понимаешь?

Кроссхейрз смотрел на него таким взглядом, что в его оптику можно было бы, наверное, камни кидать, как в пустые окна.  
– Я не смогу снова стать человеком, – пояснил Джошуа.  
– А надо?

– Ар-р-р-р-р-р! С тобой невозможно говорить! Ты не понимаешь, потому что ты не человек.

Джошуа ущипнул Кросса за чуть выступающую ребристую вставку на ладони. Не ущипнул – так, царапнул легонько металл.

– Нет, не надо! Конечно, я такой беспомощный, легкий, со мной что угодно творить можно, я даже ответить тебе не смогу, как пять минут назад – конечно же, зачем таким быть, когда можно летать в космосе, играть в футбол планетоидами. О! Даже в бадминтон метеоритами играть можно! Сыграешь со мной, когда прилетим? Как мы общаться-то будем? Завалил, кабели воткнул и все? Я, может, поговорить с тобой хочу, меня мнение твое волнует.

Кроссхейрз мигнул линзами, потом неуверенно хмыкнул, как будто не знал, хохотать или прибить его к черту.

– Мое мнение? Правда, что ли?

Джошуа фыркнул, бросая неразборчивое «если бы не волновало, не спросил бы», а потом его настроение резко изменилось. Ну, сколько можно! Сейчас у него заслуженный отдых после травм, можно делать, что хочешь, а раз автобот так беспокоится за него, то и просить, что хочешь.

– А трансформируйся в машину? Я в тебе еще не сидел. Тогда Дрифт со мной ехал, когда я бомбу из города вывозил. Хочу посмотреть. И здесь прохладно, дует из двери, ты же ее сломал. Хочу погреться.

– Прямо здесь? – Кросс огляделся, потом подозрительно фыркнул. – Ты издеваешься, ржавлинка? Ты же хотел в вашу мойку, иди туда.

Кроссхейрз опустил Джошуа на пол и слегка подтолкнул в спину.

– Почему не здесь? В корпорации почти все помещения рассчитаны на то, чтобы в них поместился робот. Мы планировали создать роботов-ассистентов для докторов.  
Джош похромал в направлении небольшой ванной, подсвеченной изнутри голубым сиянием, и не оставлял внезапной мысли, отвлекающей от печального вопроса.

– Тогда я быстро. Подождешь меня и выйдем во двор? Там сейчас никого.  
Не было его минут пятнадцать, а потом из кабинки высунулась половина Джошуа, мокрая, пышущая паром и довольная.

– Ты мне не поможешь, я кое-что забыл?

– Что сделать? – Кросс с интересом коснулся воды, брызнул на него. – У тебя смешное белковое тело, я говорил?  
– Что смешного? – насупился Джошуа, прикрывая полотенцем пах и с интересом глядя на Кросса, разбрызгивающего воду. – Ты не подцепишь вон ту коробку?

Он указал на предметы, лежащие на столе возле кровати: личную зубную щетку, бритву, всякие мелочи, которые почти наверняка заботливо принес его помощник.

– Мне это нужно.

Улучив момент, когда автобот отвернется, Джошуа мстительно плеснул водой под зеленый плащ.

– Я заржавею! – вопль был исполнен трагизма. – Не смей так делать!

– Не заржавеешь! Вы же легко восстанавливаетесь.

Из угла послышалось сердитое сопение.  
– Да ладно тебе, я все вытру на улице, досуха. Обещаю. Кросс… – позвал Джошуа.

Право слово, его веселило новое развлечение – как будто вернулся в детство.

– Дай коробочку, только не надо в меня кидать!

– Держи, – Кроссхейрз с недовольным бурчанием опустил ее на пол, поймал потянувшуюся к ней руку – и слегка дернул разрядом. – Я ненавижу воду!

– Ай! Ты что? – взвизгнул Джошуа, отскакивая назад.

Он поскользнулся на мокром полу, и, если бы не крепкая хватка автобота, почти наверняка разбился бы.

– Я понял. Извини. Спасибо, что не отпустил. А как ты чистишься без воды? Мы свои машины обычной водой моем, а потом сушим. Ты хоть раз посещал земную мойку?

– Там же вода! – Кроссхейрз даже броню опять вздыбил. – Нет! У нас сухие мойки или с дезинфекторами, специальные смеси, никакой коррозионной едкой...

Он яростно сплюнул в пар сторону.

– Может, это и надежнее для машин. Надо будет подумать на досуге, проапгрейдить мойки. Ладно, я готов. Оденусь только. А я тебе говорил, что ты смешной, когда броню вот так ерошишь?

– Да, и мне это не нравится! – Кросс распушился еще сильнее, и теперь видно было механизмы под пластинами – а потом резко схлопнул броню и вышел.

Внезапно внизу живота засосало: тягуче, болезненно-сладко, как будто струну натянули и медленно отпустили – Джошуа едва удержался от стона. Кажется, Кросс надулся или чего он там думает и чувствует. Что вообще чувствуют трансформеры, когда слышат то, что им не нравится? Оптимус Прайм, например, был обидчивым сукиным сыном. Первым желанием было рвануть за автоботом и успокоить, но Джошуа счел порыв недостойным и юношеским. Потому он просто почистил зубы, еще раз умыл лицо, оделся и только после этого вышел. Кросс никуда не ушел, ждал у двери. Вот ведь засада – что-то нужно было сказать, но на ум ничего не приходило, кроме всяких глупостей.  
– А мне нравится. Ты становишься угрожающим и человечным одновременно. Ну, не человечным, а трогательным, что ли.

«Какую чушь я несу», – подумал Джошуа.

– Ржавь ты, – Кроссхейрз немного оттаял. – Ты остаешься здесь? Твое тело еще болит?

Он едва ощутимо коснулся ребер.

– Не болит, – соврал Джошуа. – Я на воздух хочу. Прокати меня, не могу сидеть в четырех стенах.

Если быть откровенным, Джошуа хотел ненадолго исчезнуть. Во-первых, так он избежит неприятного разговора с Кейдом именно сегодня. Завтра он наберется сил и сможет дать ему словесный отпор в случае чего. А во-вторых было таким же, как и во-первых, только с небольшой разницей – Джошуа боялся, что вернется Дрифт и задаст свой вопрос про Кибертрон. Хотелось ни о чем не думать, и лучше всего это получалось сделать рядом с Кроссом.

***  
Разумеется, ничего не вышло. Кейд поджидал у выхода и немедленно утащил его для важной, отвратительно-важной беседы о всякой унылой организационной гадости.

– Я не могу чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Джошуа продолжал беседовать с Кейдом, изо всех сил игнорируя крадущегося в стороне Кроссхейрза. И на трость неимоверной красоты и цены тоже опирался только из-за больных ребер.

– Ли контролирует все мощности моих китайских филиалов, и я уверен, что теперь она постарается отыграться.  
– Ты параноик, – Кейд устало потер лоб.

– Может, я и параноик, но лучше быть живым параноиком, чем мертвым с разнесенной к чертям корпорацией. Ты сейчас находишься в моей детской мечте, и я не собираюсь отдавать ее какой-то Ли. Вы должны усилить посты, а я – навестить кое-кого в городе. Есть один црушник, который мне должен, он поможет.  
– Чтобы ты опять сбежал? – невозмутимо проговорил Кейд.

Кажется, личные разборки придется оставить на потом. На Джошуа больно было смотреть: бледное лицо, откуда-то синяк на шее – его там не было, это Кейд точно помнил. Трость подрагивала в руках, так что отраженные от изящной агатовой рукоятки солнечные блики разбегались в стороны.  
– Кросс, ты куда? – внезапно обратился к приблизившейся машине Джошуа.

Кейд хмыкнул:  
– Приручаешь? – и показал взревевшему мотором Кроссхейрзу кулак. – Вот лучше б приглядывал внимательнее за своей корпорацией.

Только в конце фразы Джошуа понял, что это уже ему.

– Этот сам кому угодно фору в приручении даст, – фыркнул Джошуа, хитро улыбнувшись.

А почему, собственно, и нет? Ручной автобот – подарок судьбы.

– Кросс, ты не прокатишь меня до другого конца города? – повернулся он к трансформеру, взмахнув тростью. Уголки губ приподнялись вверх, и сейчас Джошуа как никогда был похож на очень большого, лукавого кота, знающего, что, почем и где.

Кейд внимательно за ними наблюдал – вот Кроссхейрз медленно отъехал, ткнулся ему в колени бампером – мягко, только помяв ткань, отъехал. Играл. Интересные дела… Джошуа смутился: он тоже почувствовал игру. Огромный железный котенок. Когда Кроссхейрз еще раз придвинулся, Джошуа, не обращая внимания на изумленного Кейда, положил ладонь на зеленый бампер, придержал. Автобот мигнул фарами и включил сцепление, медленно раскачиваясь вперед-назад. Отъехал, лихо крутанувшись и поворачиваясь к Джошуа закрытыми дверцами.  
– Это значит, ты меня подвезешь?  
Кейд присвистнул, нахмурившись. Не нравилось ему то, что он видел. С каких пор автобот ведет себя словно ручной питомец? Это немного напоминало маневры Бамблби, и то – недостаточно. Дверь открылась, и Джошуа очень осторожно погрузился на пассажирское сидение, тяжело выдохнув, когда что-то заболело. Мда, ребра Кейд ему здорово помял, пока заводил сердце.  
***  
Автострада утопала в прохладных розовато-золотых сумерках. День прошел слишком быстро – в разговорах, спорах, дополнительных осмотрах врачей. Они, к слову, запретили ему любую активность. Джошуа потянулся, тут же вернувшись в прежнее положение: нужно было зайти в комнату за таблетками. Хотя чего теперь об этом думать.  
– Можно я за руль сяду? Только попробую, четверть мили – и все.

– Да я тебя сам везу, – почему-то обиделся Кросс, – тебе не нравится, что ли?

Он пихнул его сиденьем, и довольно больно – прямо по поврежденным ребрам.

– Ай. Почему ты меня все время бьешь? – настала очередь Джошуа обижаться.

Он втянул воздух, задержал дыхание, медленно выдохнул. Стало чуть-чуть полегче.

– Почему сразу не нравится? Нравится, с тобой комфортно. Но мне любопытно, как это – сидеть за рулем автобота.

– А точно так же!

Кроссхейрз, кажется, осознал – и сиденье стало мягче, уютнее, принимая вес и модифицируясь. И даже вроде как движение началось, похожее на массаж.

– Как – так же? Ну, Кро-осс.

Под спиной мягкое, антистрессовое кресло – кайф. Плечи расправились, и сам он весь погрузился в автобота, забравшись с ногами на сиденье.

– Я немножко, только попробую тебя и все. Я неплохой водитель.

– Ага, и перещупал все ваши машинки, а теперь меня хочешь, – Кроссхейрз хмыкнул незло и стиснул вполне уверенно, так, что Джошуа охнул – на этот раз от удовольствия.

Стоило ему прикрыть глаза, как все вокруг сдвинулось, переместилось – и он оказался уже на левом сидении, не ощутив перехода.

– Тебя в первую очередь хочу.  
Джошуа не сразу взял в руки руль. Сначала он осторожно приставил ногу к педали газа, коснулся, не надавливая. И только потом ладони легли на рулевое колесо, огладили его сверху вниз. Джошуа чуть прижал тормоз, а потом плавно прибавил газу. Правая рука обхватила селектор. Он был в стандартном положении, гладкий, красивой формы, только немного влажный. И десяток капель воды на коробке передач и... Вода? Ах да, он же облил Кросса в ванной, и в закрытых местах она не высохла.

– Я вытру. Порулю и вытру, ладно?

Капельки показались какими-то странно-холодящими, маслянистыми наощупь, но Кроссхейрз молчал, и Джошуа не стал тратить время на выяснения – вместо этого плавно, очень плавно коснувшись педали газа. Под капотом у него был даже не новый стотысячесильный мотор, а живой робот.

– С ума сойти, ты такой мощный, красивый, стильный внутри. За сколько разгоняешься до сотни? – не удержался от восторга Джошуа.

Управлять автоботом было одно удовольствие, если бы только Кроссхейрз не контролировал себя постоянно: хотелось, чтобы он расслабился и позволил управлять собой свободно.

– Ты восхитителен, знаешь об этом? Не представляешь, как я люблю машины, но ты... здесь все настолько послушное…

Двигатель мягко мурлыкнул, но до сих пор ощущалось – Кросс держит все под контролем.

– Можно погонять, – голос автобота слегка изменился, но Джошуа не мог толком определить, в чем именно: не хватало тонкости уха, – где есть трассы?

– Я тебе покажу, – прошептал человек, включаясь в игру. – Ты издаешь такие чистые звуки, это фантастика.

Рука скользнула на перемигивающуюся цветными индикаторами консоль. Подушечками пальцев коснулся спидометра, погладил стекло, затем тахометр. Вернул руку к рулю и включил правый поворотник. Уже после того, как они съехали вправо (Кросс и не заметил, как) сообщил:

– Нам нужно держаться правее, дальше будет разворот и съезд на трассу.

Это больше напоминало прелюдию с чуткой девушкой, чем езду. Тяжелый корпус Кросса отзывался на каждое касание, а еще он вздрагивал, подавался – отражая это даже в кресле. Потрясающая управляемость!

Джошуа развернулся, но перед тем, как вырулить на трассу и разогнать Кросса до гула скорости в собственных костях, вкрадчиво спросил:

– Тебе нравится?

– М-м-м, ты неплохо управляешь, – ответ пришел с короткой заминкой, – хочется расслабиться и отдать управление, хех.

Смешок прозвучал как стон. Кросс под пальцами вздрагивал и отзывался.

– Ну, так я его возьму? – прошептал Джошуа, утапливая педаль газа и корректируя рулем выход из поворота.

Машина легко вышла по широкой дуге с эстакады на шоссе. Джош нажимал плавно, постепенно, так, чтобы педаль оказалась в полу уже на выходе из поворота. На трассе рука снова вернулась на селектор, стиснула его, но не двигалась. Просто каким-то невероятным образом Джошуа чувствовал, что Кроссу так особенно приятно. Под большой палец попалась прохладная капелька, и он, не отвлекаясь от дороги, размазал ее.

– Ты лучше, чем любой из моих роботов, – признал Джошуа, снова сжимая селектор и медленно скользя ладонью везде, где дотягивался – руль можно было держать кончиками пальцев, так он отзывался на любое движение.

Кроссхейрз почти расслабился под уверенными и смелыми руками, отдавая контроль с каждой милей, но пока сопротивляясь желанию просто чувствовать, как им управляют. Сначала человеческие руки бережно касались руля, а потом их хватка стала сильнее, увереннее, ощутимее.

Они ворвались в темноту леса после слабо освещенного городка, который проезжали, и Джошуа затормозил, так же уверенно и сильно, сам включил заднюю передачу – машина дернулась, разгоняясь. И вновь торможение, от которого сладко потянуло в сервоприводах и сцеплении, поворот и съезд на однополосное шоссе. «Чуть не пролетели, – объяснил человек. – Пару миль на запад, и выедем на пустой участок».

Он уверенно гнал, закладывая резкие виражи, и Кроссхейрз едва сдерживал восторженные стоны, так это было – м-м. Внешнее управление давило на сенсорику почти так же, как немного недобровольный коннект, когда прижмут, и укусят, и... Кросс протек маслом, неудержимо заводясь.

Машину занесло на повороте: часть масла пролилась на асфальт. Но Джошуа поймал крен и силой вернул Кросса на нужную сторону, прижимая тормоз и доводя рулем. Впереди пылал закатный лес. Слева сверкали над черным полем редкие зарницы, справа мелькали исполинские деревья, туманные проплешины полян и снова лес. Джошуа затормозил, вытер платком масло, выступившее на стыках коробки передач, так что Кросс не успел ничего сказать, поиграл со сцеплением и рванул вперед, крепко держа руль, лишь едва заметно поглаживая его большими пальцами.

Мощность и скорость, от которой системы захлестывало восторгом, плотный воздух Земли, шершавая дорога – Кросс ощущал себя каким-то диким дроном на бездорожье, а чужая воля внутри заставляла расслабляться как никогда.

Джошуа молчал, больше всего боясь спугнуть настрой своего автобота. Кросс изредка подрагивал и мигал фарами, когда масло проливалось. Внезапно он испугался, что создаст аварийную ситуацию на скорости более ста километров в час и Джошуа пострадает. Он попытался остановиться, только представив, как перезагрузится в каком-нибудь не самом подходящем месте, но Джошуа не дал ему этого сделать, плавно надавив на газ и придержав педаль тормоза снизу второй ногой, чтобы та не опустилась. Шлак, это почти заставило Кросса грузануться прямо на дороге.  
– Не делай... Тормози! – Кроссхейрз сорвался на долгий стон. – Мы разобьем...ся! Хва!..

– Все будет хорошо, ух... ты...

Вибрирующая волна прошлась по салону, так что Джошуа почувствовал перезагрузку Кросса всем телом. Выдохнул, расползаясь по креслу, силой воли заставляя себя собраться и сконцентрироваться на дороге. Тормозить не хотелось.

Он добавил скорости – машина летела, полностью подконтрольная, уже без слабого сопротивления, которое пытался оказать Кроссхейрз, и это было так приятно, что Джошуа сознательно принялся гладить по селектору коробки передач одной рукой, едва только легкая заминка вернулась.

«Джошуа...» – попробовал достучаться до человека Кросс, но тот включил радио, поймав волну с шипящей, легкой музыкой, мелодичной и переливающейся, и что-то замурлыкал себе под нос. Автобот напрягся, когда его приласкали в основании селектора, и инстинктивно раздвинул защитный кожух – ощущение ушло к самому двигателю. Ощущение пальцев на проводах и маленьких втулках заставило взреветь мотором. Кросс дернулся вперед, скачком увеличивая скорость, но и на этот раз его скорректировали, насильно заставив притормозить.

Давление на тормоз тоже заводило все сильнее и сильнее.

– А не попробовать ли нам полицейский разворот, – вполголоса заметил Джошуа и огляделся – трасса была пуста, ни одной машины.

Пока Кросс в ужасе искал информацию, ладонь человека уже легла на ручник.

– Готов? – почему-то развеселился Джошуа и переключил Кросса на нейтралку, резко выворачивая руль влево.

Ручник дернули на себя, и Кросс ахнул, чувствуя, как движется помимо собственной воли. «Так нельзя!» – хотел заорать он, но вместо этого бессвязно зарычал, чудом не грузанувшись. Селектор, послушный чужой руке, двинулся зигзагом в сторону задней передачи.

Безумное торможение жгло шины, корпус грохотал и гремел, почти слетевший, почти... Он описал резкий полукруг и встал, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов.

Но остановка оказалась только передышкой. Вместе со снятием ручника Джошуа включил задний ход. Педаль газа подалась с трудом: Кросс пытался возразить. Автобот как никогда остро ощутил энергон, устремившийся в конвертер, и то, как металл отреагировал на возросшее давление. Нога медленно коснулась педали газа, Кросс в голос застонал, чувствуя, как вот сейчас… Через клик…

– Хва-а-а-а-а-а! – он едва не трансформировался на мощном старте, чужие руки держали его системы, заставляя лететь по дороге.

– Не могу больше, останови-и! Если я грузанусь сейчас, на пару кликов отключится все вообще! Я не уверен, что после этого системы заработают синхронно. Джо-ош, моя хорошая ржавлинка, – проурчал, срываясь на стон Кросс. – Останови-ись, дай мне грузануться!

Под мотором нещадно сводило, сервоприводы не желали слушаться и расслабляться. Человек играл с ним, словно с любимым питомцем, заставляя злиться и ласкаться одновременно от переизбытка удовольствия и осознания несвободы. Движок ответил бархатистым урчанием. Кросс попытался стравить масло, но механизмы не разомкнулись, зазвенев от приятного, сковывающего возбуждения.

Джошуа восторженно рассмеялся, втапливая педаль газа в пол и нежно лаская – то прижимая, то покачивая – педаль тормоза. Потом он начал гладить ручник, заметив, что и там достаточно сенсорики – на скользящие пальцы Кроссхейрз отзывался отчаянными хрипами.

– Я тебя убью, – пообещал Кроссхейрз, а сам еще больше раскрылся, обнажая скрытые в коробке передач механизмы.

Но их не коснулись, продолжая дразнить сенсорику ручника. Второй ногой Джошуа придавил педаль тормоза с внутренней стороны, приподнимая вверх. Потер ребристый металл, и автобот дернулся в сторону. Бесполезно – его удержали. Волна перезагрузки началась с движка и по цилиндрам, трубам и проводам устремилась назад – к бамперу. Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром. Кросс не успел запаниковать: слишком хорошо лежали руки Джошуа на руле, слишком сладко было ощущать его внутри себя.

Он потерял контроль над движением, судорожно обвился, как мог, всеми выпущенными щупами вокруг водителя, и Джошуа выпустил руль от внезапного рывка.

– Кросс! – он попытался вернуть управление, но не успел: машина пошла бесконтрольным юзом, вылетая на обочину.


	5. 4

Глава 4

Сзади его что-то перехватило и удержало на месте, иначе он ударился бы головой о руль или вообще размазался к чертям. Бронированная, ощерившаяся сплетенными щупами машина несколько раз перевернулась и замерла на колесах уже внизу обочины. Всему виной роса, ох, точно – теперь видно было, как блестела поверхность шоссе. Джошуа выдохнул – его так крепко зафиксировали, что ребра и все остальное были целы и даже не ныли. Адреналин.

«Кросс, – позвал он. – Ты жив? Не молчи. Ты... ты был бесподобен...» Вместо ответа автобот заискрил открытой проводкой АКПП, возвращая механизмы в рабочее состояние после мощной перезагрузки, но не удержался и ушел в оффлайн, чтобы потом было проще отрегулировать системы.

Джошуа подергался и понял, что держат его плотно. Где-то зазвонил мобильник – черт, он же сбежал в одном халате, его же искать будут... И главное, чтобы Ли не нашла первой. Перепугавшись, он стал звать Кросса, но тот не отзывался. В салоне воцарилась темнота, и Джошуа ничего не оставалось, как попытаться расслабиться и сквозь манипуляторы и провода, закрывавшие передний обзор, высматривать на небе одинокие звезды, надеясь, что Кросс придет в себя быстро. Иначе что ему делать, если…

В поле зрения появился вертолет, рыскающий очень низко и совсем не так, как двигался бы земной пилот. Ну вот же… Дрифт засек их и рванулся, слепя подсветкой.

– Вот черт, – Джошуа попытался высвободиться из спасительной хватки автобота. Кросс не подавал никаких признаков бодрствования. Тепло, очень тепло – значит, его фантастическая машина довольна. Нашел время отдыхать!  
– Кто это у нас тут? Сколько щупов, а смазка все равно натекла. И не противно в органике шлюзы выставлять? – Дрифт подергал за стальной, по-змеиному изгибающийся шнур. – Шлак! Да ты не один!

Во вкрадчивом голосе не было удивления. Смешок и издевка.

– Лучше убери руки, – Джошуа дернулся в хватке. Он начал переживать за Кросса – может, автобот ударился, повредился... – Дрифт, отлезь от него!  
Обширный фейсплейт оказался очень близко.

– Так он тебя катал.

Дрифт нехорошо улыбался.

– И как – понравилось? – протянул он после короткой паузы. – Будет он мне еще указывать, что делать с моим не шибко умным другом. Ты вообще кто такой, белковая слизь?

Дрифта веселило и вместе с тем неимоверно раздражало, что мягкотелая малявка заняла все внимание Кросса. Он полез под сплетенные щупы и пошкрябал полировку.

– Так кто кого укатал, признавайся, мелочь, а то я тебя без смазки выдерну из моей гаечки.

– Он не твоя гаечка, – злость вдруг накатила совершенно как в стальном корпусе, – и это не твое ржавое дело.  
Джошуа ощущал себя снова в металлическом корпусе – одновременно здесь и за десяток километров к северу. Странное, мучительно раздвоенное восприятие.

– Кросс, – позвал он тихо. – С тобой все в порядке? Я волнуюсь, ржа тебя заешь.  
– Какая отвратительная забота, – фыркнул Дрифт. – Ты что с ним делал?! Говори! Думаешь, я ничего не чувствую: от него за километры оверранами бьет и отработкой пахнет. Я пока к вам приближался, весь в смазке да в масле испачкался. Ты ему в сцепление, что ли, влез? Только шлаков извращенец мог завестись от такого.

Джошуа попытался отстраниться, расслабиться, чтобы не слушать грязные намеки Дрифта, в сущности, наверное, справедливые с точки зрения кибертронца, и приуныл. Хотелось остаться один на один с Кроссом, включить музыку и трогать ручник, аккуратно, ненавязчиво поглаживая, нежиться под добродушное урчание в уютном кресле. Можно даже руку в штаны засунуть. Все равно Кросс его видел. Тепло, хорошо, почему бы и нет.

– Отле-езь, – голос Кроссхейрза звучал как скрежет поломанной дрезины. – Дрифт, иди ты на-а-а-а!

Он сорвался в писк и содрогнулся: Дрифт его куда-то ткнул.

– Оставь нас! – Джошуа сам не ожидал от себя такой прыти. Но его проигнорировали.

Мир внезапно стал проявляться – это Дрифт раздвигал в стороны щупы, и те автоматически убирались под корпусную броню. Часть трассы, где они находились, не освещалась, и Джошуа вздрогнул, окунувшись в звездный свет, льющийся через переднее стекло в салон. Хватка ослабла. Теперь главным было не вылезать на холод – ночью в это время года зябко. Но дверь рывком открылась, и его почти выпихнули в ночь. Джошуа плюхнулся в мокрую траву, обалдевший и взъерошенный.

Кроссхейрз трансформировался с этим своим характерным скрежетом и подставил ему ладонь.

– Пилота, значит, нашел, – голос Дрифта опасно сел.

Он добавил несколько резких слов на киберлингве, и Джошуа смирился было с тем, что теперь крики пойдут совсем непонятные, как вдруг в голове всплыло понимание: «Ты просто жалкий интер!»

– Кто? – переспросил Джошуа.

Слово ему не понравилось. Устроившись спиной на быстро теплеющей ладони Кросса, вгляделся в небо. По диагонали пронесся метеор. Где-то там, среди бесчисленных, невидимых с Земли звезд, умирал Кибертрон, и он мог попробовать ему помочь. Человеческое резко отдалялось, потом приближалось – безумными качелями. Теплая волна разошлась по позвоночнику, и Джошуа благодарно мурлыкнул: «Спасибо». Не вслух, а как-то иначе. Но странное дело – Кросс услышал и улыбнулся. «Почему у меня получается вас слышать... и говорить вот так?» – спросил он Кросса, вслух обратившись к Дрифту:

– Так кто такие интеры?  
«У тебя работает связь? Но как?» – голос Кроссхейрза казался очень перепуганным.  
– Не твое дело, белковое, – отмахнулся Дрифт, – ты не пилот. Ты не можешь быть пилотом!  
«Как это не мое? Сначала обзываешься, а потом отнекиваешься. Нет уж, объясняй, или я у Кросса спрошу. Вслух спрошу!» – Джошуа не мигая смотрел на Дрифта. «Работает, – обратился уже к Кроссу, но с совсем иным настроением, как будто желал успокоить взволновавшегося меха. – И я могу вас фильтровать, говорить то с тобой, то с ним. И еще... опять то странное чувство вернулось, как будто...»

Человек поерзал на ладони, явственно ощущая внутри себя металл. Или снаружи металл, а внутри человека. Или... он стиснул голову руками, прогоняя наваждение.  
Кроссхейрз прихватил его другой рукой, закрывая от прохлады.

– Дрифт, успокойся, мы просто катались. Ты в меня не влезешь при всем желании, разве что джампером, – Кросс попытался сохранить ровный тон – получилось не очень.  
– И поэтому ты так о нем беспокоишься? – фыркнул Дрифт, игнорируя напускную иронию и поворачиваясь к другу.

Свет от прожектора ударил прямо в фейсплейт Кроссу. Дрифт злился. Все еще.  
– Кросс, скажи, что я хороший пилот! Ты был мной доволен, когда я рулил, – Джошуа осекся, поняв, что сболтнул лишнего, и тут же бросил по непонятной, но действенной связи умоляющее: «Прости, прости, прости… Кросс, прости…»

Ладонь чуть-чуть сжалась, но защитным, не угрожающим жестом.

– Да, я пустил его порулить, – Кроссхейрз злобно встопорщился. – Дрифт, остынь и найди себе другого человека!

– Ты шлаков любитель органики, белок недоделанный, – взвился Дрифт, разом растеряв менторские замашки.

Удар пришелся Кроссу в плечо, выбив пару болтов, расшатавшихся после аварии. Пришлось отступить на шаг и крепче перехватить Джошуа, чтобы не сорвался вниз. Человек судорожно ухватился за пальцы и не отпускал их.

– Остыть? Ты совсем процессор потерял из-за новой игрушки, подставляющей тебе порты, бампер и что там у него между ног.  
– Эй… – Джошуа чувствовал себя гадко. Кажется, он понял, кто такие интеры. Нечто механическое внутри подсказало ответ-догадку. – Не надо никого находить!

Кроссхейрз аккуратно поставил его на участок травы – и с оттягом врезал Дрифту, переходя на самый простой и понятный язык – язык драки.

– Будешь драться из-за неудачливого придурка, чуть не угробившего родную планету и воскресившего Мегатрона? Какая доблесть!

Дрифт полукругом обошел Кросса, стремительно и плавно, а затем подсек трансформирующейся в меч рукой. Джошуа в ужасе отскочил подальше. Он вдруг до отчаяния ясно понял, что – черт возьми! – боится за Кросса. Если бы он только был в металлическом корпусе – сделал бы все возможное, чтобы навалять зарвавшемуся меченосцу.

Он почему-то был уверен, что Кросс слабее, но тот держался, отбивая выпады. Они не торопились сцепиться, как школьники, а больше ходили друг вокруг друга, редко делая стремительные выпады.

– Может, одолжишь мне его на пару часиков? Он покажет, как пилотируют настоящие исследователи-самоучки. Ногой под тормозом поводит, прижмет что-нибудь, на сиденье поелозит, ручник оближет. Вдруг я тоже грузанусь и не буду считать тебя ржавым извращенцем? – Дрифт то растягивал слова, то резко швырял ими в друга вместе с точечными ударами, правда, чаще, чем Кросс, попадая в цель. – Перезагрузка замедляет реакции, но чтобы так… Двойная, признавайся, гаечка?

Слушать этих двоих было невыносимо, и Джошуа, как заклинание, прокручивал в воображении картину, в которой вертолет, расправляющий лопасти, высоко поднимается над головами дерущихся и отшвыривает Дрифта в сторону. В этот клик он с наслаждением втоптал бы его ногой в грязь.  
– Ты ржавый десептошлак, – медленно, с такой же оттяжкой ударил Кроссхейрз, – ты здесь только потому, что коны тебя разберут быстрее твоего визга.

Он увернулся от удара, контратаковал.

– Вот, значит, как мы заговорили? Десепто… что? Выражайся яснее, а то я за твоим оверрановым фоном не слышу. Я разберу тебя еще быстрее, будешь вопить, как спарк, попробуешь ретироваться… ха-ха, а некуда, смотри, сколько пространства вокруг. Думаешь, мне приятно с такими, как ты, работать? От тебя шуму больше, чем дела. Сеятель разрушений, х-ха! Не можешь справиться с белковым, запавшим на твой бампер, или плащ, или – на что он запал, кстати?..  
Джошуа встряхнул озноб – жуткий, нечеловеческий, яростный, а в следующее мгновение земля под ногами стала ватной, как будто превратилась в ил или болотную хлябь. Замутило, и он рухнул в траву, теряя сознание, чувствуя в сосудах лед.  
Оптика стремительно откалибровалась, но спас Джошуа удачный автопилот, обогнувший препятствие – остолбеневшего Дрифта. Системы с хрустом провернулись, возвращая его в двуногую форму, в контуры плеснуло яростью – и на немыслимом для человека вираже Джош отчаянно врезал куда-то вверх, прямо в синее и золотое.  
Дрифт даже не успел удивленно шикнуть или выругаться. Прямо перед ним воздух разорвали крутящиеся лопасти, а еще через клик человеческий эксперимент с винтом набекрень (или так только показалось?!) размахнулся и врезал ему по фейсплейту. Потом еще и еще, не отступая, не тормозя и не обращая внимание на охнувшего Кроссхейрза, сидящего на траве и оторопело мигающего линзами.  
«Не смей к нам лезть! – услышал Дрифт по внутренней связи. – Или я тебе меч в бампер вкручу, будешь с хвостом ходить». Последовал еще один удар, и автобот, поскользнувшись, рухнул на отвратительно мокрую землю.  
Бешеная вертушка накинулась, молотя руками и ногами, пока ее не оттащил Кроссхейрз.

– Все, все, Джош, он все понял! – автобот выглядел потрясенным до крайности. – Как так вышло?! Где твое тело?!  
– Не знаю, – так же внезапно стих Джошуа. Он как будто стал меньше и весь дрожал, звеня от соприкосновения с броней Кросса.  
– Успокоился? – переспросил автобот.

Вместо ответа Джошуа замотал головой, испугавшись, что в состоянии неконтролируемого гнева наступил на самого себя. А где, собственно, его тело? Где-то здесь, под ногами, в высокой траве.  
– Пусть только попробует сказать мне про интеров. Или тебе. Я его убью, – фыркнул вертолет, а через клик просительно-тихо добавил: – Подсвети, пожалуйста. Я должен себя найти.  
Дрифт поднялся и врубил свой прожектор, молча помогая искать. Кросс панически вертелся, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то в зелени и траве.

– Да ты прям как десептикон, – пробурчал наконец Дрифт ошарашенно – и с каким-то странным уважением.  
«Найди себе другого человека», – напомнил Кросс по внутренней связи так неожиданно и сердито, что Дрифт чуть не навернулся.  
– Вы можете поаккуратнее? – рыкнул Джошуа.

Он прекрасно слышал замечание синего бота и отнес слова к комплименту. Улыбнулся даже, хоть ничего и не знал про жизнь этих самых десептиконов. «Надо будет расспросить свою машинку…» – только подумал он, как Кроссхейрз пихнул его в плечо совсем не дружелюбно, а потом радостно заорал:  
– Нашел. Вроде бы цел. Только ты весь мокрый, ржавлинка.  
Джошуа не успел ничего сделать – Кросс уже держал его бессознательное тело в ладонях. Жуть как это выглядело – он в ужасе схватился за грудь, рассматривая себя со стороны. Нет, нет, так жить просто нельзя, так они угробят это тело!

– Держи лучше ты, – он осторожно коснулся руки Кроссхейрза, – твоей управляемости сервоприводов я больше доверяю.  
Кросс самодовольно хмыкнул, задрав нос, как мелкий хулиган, вышел на дорогу, а потом трансформировался, так что Джошуа даже возмутиться не успел. Он увидел себя аккуратно устроенным на водительском сиденье с длинной лентой поперек груди – система безопасности. Кросс даже об этом позаботился.  
– Надо вернуться и привести тебя в чувство. Если захочешь, конечно.  
– Пусть по дороге думает, – встрял все еще озадаченный поведением вертушки Дрифт. – Пришло сообщение с Кибертрона. Родимус Прайм посылает сюда корабль. Наконец-то! У тебя дней пять, чтобы принять решение. Да-да, я тебе говорю, болт агрессивный. Винт разверни, а то грохнешься в полете, даже выругаться не успеешь. И никакого Кибертрона и машинки твоей послушной.

Он огладил крышу Кросса, не обратив внимание на злобное сопение под рукой.  
«Расскажи потом, что это было про пилота», – Джошуа тоже погладил – но иначе, мягко, и Кроссхейрз под рукой буквально расслабился. Спорить не хотелось, накатывала слабость, как после вспышки ярости в обычном теле.  
«А то, что хватит меня приручать, – беззлобно передал по закрытому каналу Кроссхейрз, взрыкнув двигателями. Он, как никогда был откровенен и спокоен, что, в общем-то, должно было насторожить, но Джошуа слишком устал. – Если я к тебе привяжусь, это навсегда – учти. Дрифт просто завидует, что кто-то может сделать нечто, располагающееся за гранью логических контуров. Скажем прямо, ты отвратительный пилот, потому что должен был стать со мной единым целым, а не заводить с полоборота».  
«Расскажи подробнее, – Джошуа устало плелся за ним, не рискуя сейчас взлететь. Путь до города будет долгим, а тут еще и Дрифт... бр-р. – Я не пилот, я вообще не водитель, считай, так, люблю погонять немного».  
«Ты как спарклинг, Джош. Не понимаешь простых вещей и честный не к месту». Машина притормозила, чтобы Джошуа шел рядом, но тот все время отставал. «Быть одним целым – значит думать, как я, чувствовать, как я. И то же самое с моей стороны. Это значит принимать решения вместе, не обсуждая. Думать и действовать синхронно. Такое невозможно на сто процентов, выражаясь вашим языком, но приблизиться можно, если постараться. Главное – цель. А что ты еще любишь?»  
«Мыть машины, – ответил Джошуа. – Я тебя помою, даже не думай сопротивляться. Грязный, как будто по болотам ездил».  
– Вы что – переговариваетесь там? – Дрифт оказался совсем рядом. Синяя рука сжала ребристый винт.  
Джошуа от неожиданности вскрикнул и дернулся в сторону, но Дрифт легко его держал.  
– Это вроде как неприлично, – заметил Кроссхейрз вслух, – общаться по связи, если при этом кто-то в нее не вовлечен. Как это... шептаться. Дрифт, уймись.  
– А чего мне униматься, а? – расхохотался самурай. – Тебе повезло: сколько перезагрузок за последнюю неделю. Мы, между прочим, торчим здесь давно, а ты меня обламываешь последние пару лет, так что…

Дрифт уверенно потискал несчастный винт, заставив Джошуа вздрогнуть и рвануться из хватки сильнее.

– Да шучу я, шучу. Чего ты на меня рычишь? – бросил Кроссу, но винт не отпустил.  
«Хочу и буду с тобой общаться скрытно, и пусть он злится. Достал лапать. Трахни ты его уже, чтобы успокоился. Хотя… нет, не надо. Не хочу, чтобы ты и он. Я лучше порулю тебя. Ты ведь пустишь?» – Джошуа хитро улыбнулся, подмигнув Кроссу.  
«Так не влезешь, – Кроссхейрз хмыкнул в ответ, – тело положим и наваляем ему вдвоем, а?»  
Дрифт снова заподозрил общение и врезал Кроссу по крыше.  
«Наваляем, – согласился Джошуа, попутно улыбнувшись Дрифту. Конечно, он дразнил его и, кажется, получал от этого крайне специфическое удовольствие. – Я в тебе потом покатаюсь, когда в тело вернусь. Хотя…»  
А почему, собственно, и не похулиганить этой прекрасной, необычной ночью прямо сейчас? Кто знает, что ждет его завтра. Вдруг объявится Ли и ее киллеры, а они у нее непременно имеются. Или случится очередная катастрофа – Гальватрон очухается, Оптимус вернется и решит с ним разобраться, Тесса от папаши сбежит. Тоже, между прочим, опасное дело, учитывая характер Кейда. И Джошуа пристроил корму на капот Кросса, решив прокатиться на маленькой, но очень крепкой машине.  
– Эй! – Кроссхейрз резко тормознул. – Мне неудобно! Хоть на крышу сядь!

Дрифт на миг замер – и захохотал так, что листья с деревьев посыпались.  
– На крыше мне неудобно. А ты чего смеешься? Хватит ржать, всех белок распугаешь! У них инфаркт случится от твоего смеха.  
Нахальная вертушка стиснула лопасти, чтобы не мешали обзору, сдвинулась чуть ближе к стеклу, ухватившись рукой за крышу. Пусть только попробует спихнуть! Иначе на крышу он не сядет, а ляжет. Выходило не очень удобно, он царапал краску, но ради такого дела мог и потерпеть.  
«Я тебя всего отполирую», – завлекательно пообещал Джошуа, и Кроссхейрз со вздохом поехал вперед, тихонько ворча.  
– Я все смотрю на вас и думаю: ну ладно, один большой и глупый, но второй – вроде бы лучший представитель человечества, трансформий открыл, Гальватрона воссоздал, а ведет себя словно заштампованная гайка на первом свидании, – отсмеявшись, фыркнул Дрифт.

Он сорвал пару веток с листьями и зацепил Джошу за винт.

– Не дергайся, будешь красивым!  
Джошуа отмахнулся от веток, фыркнул.  
– Сам ты гайка, – он подумал, – заштампованная по самый нос. Отвали от нас.

Погладил бок Кроссхейрза, самодовольно заурчав.  
– Так расштампуй меня, – придумал Дрифт новое слово, которое чрезвычайно ему понравилось. – Можешь начать с гаек.  
Ладони Джошуа потеплели, и Кросс дернулся в сторону от чувствительного прикосновения. «Я тебя при нем сконнекчу, если протеку. Так что ты поаккуратней с нежностями, ржавлинка. И забирайся на крышу. Ты мне чертовски давишь на двигатель. И хватит елозить!»  
– Дрифт!.. – зарычал Кросс вслух.  
– Что? Тебе не нравится идея?  
Дрифт больше не изображал безупречного самурая, и, пожалуй, это было даже лучше. Джошуа вдруг понял, что он почти не бесит – ну, самую малость меньше... ладно, не бесит. Идея «сконнектить его» при всей абсурдности показалась вдруг забавной.  
– Что – прямо сейчас? – Джошуа лихо спрыгнул с Кросса и перегородил дорогу опешившему Дрифту. – Разоблачайся!  
Джошуа завозился, пытаясь вытащить из винта застрявшую ветку, сердито отстранив Дрифта, когда тот попытался помочь. Или не помочь, а еще что-нибудь прицепить – кто его знает, этого десептошлака.  
– Что сделать? – Дрифт ошарашенно глянул на Кроссхейрза, но тот и не думал помогать, только отъехал подальше – берег тело, прижатое ремнем безопасности.

– Это значит – снимай дурацкую броню, – перевел Джошуа.  
– Ты серьезно? – хохотнул Дрифт, моментально заводясь. – Может, мне еще под тем деревом лечь, а ты меня… Кстати, а что ты со мной делать будешь?  
Автобот незаметно придвинулся, теперь почти касаясь Джошуа. Во всяком случае, вертушка физически чувствовала тепло его корпуса. Кросс в стороне угрожающе зарычал двигателями, поднимая в воздух скрученные воронки из листьев, веточек и пыли, мерцающие в свете фар. Да, да, понятно, что он готовит подвох, тут и перевода не требовалось. Джошуа хмыкнул и легонько отпихнул Дрифта рукой – пользуясь моментом прикосновения, чтобы скользнуть трансформием внутрь.  
Темно-синий корпус прошила электрическая судорога, как будто огненная стрела от точки взаимодействия устремилась извилистым путем к камере Искры: через плечевые сегменты, контакты и сочленения между проводов. Она вспыхнула напряжением вокруг святая святых и погасла. Дрифт дернулся на подогнувшихся ногах.  
Сбоку Джошуа болезненно пнули – это Кроссхейрз наехал несильно, но ощутимо. Взбрыкнул сцеплением и обидчиво засопел. «Не забывайся», – передали по закрытому каналу.  
– И это только начало, – Джошуа весело оскалился и медленно положил вторую руку, пользуясь ошеломлением Дрифта, – я могу сконнектить тебя в твой джампер. Или в Искру.  
Тут Кросс от ярости аж едва его не уронил. «Не веди себя как интербот», – свирепо бросил он и тут же заткнулся, поняв, что ляпнул нечто очень несправедливое и унизительное, но извиняться не стал, слишком был зол и… расстроен до омерзительного чувства в Искре, пульсирующей неровно и сбивчиво. Повторный толчок под колени Джошуа чуть не вывернул сочленения Дрифта. «Если ты это сделаешь, я больше никогда не позволю тебе рулить мной».  
«Ты о чем? – Джошуа совершенно растерялся от такой внезапной атаки. – Сделаю что? Что?! Чем я тебя обидел?» Он не убирал руки от Дрифта, разумно полагая, что только активно спорящего вертолета ему не хватало.  
Кроссхейрз сдал назад и притушил фары. Выглядел он рассерженным и… аналогично растерянным. Потерянным даже, как будто разом превратился в смущенного спарка. Хитрого, мстительного спарка. Странное дело, но Джошуа корпусом чувствовал эмоции автобота.

«Сконнектишь его в Искру, и я… – Кросс сбивался, выдавливая из себя личное, сокровенное, о чем не принято говорить вслух. – Сконнектить в Искру – это принять партнера в свои контуры, открыться своими. Искра – не игрушка. Это… это… слишком личное, когда партнер не безразличен… и… и… я не умею объяснять, но если ты это сделаешь, я больше никогда!..»  
Дрифт наблюдал за молчаливым диалогом, не вмешиваясь. Пока что. Кросс фонил обидой и еще чем-то, чего он сразу не определил. Нахально хмыкнув, синий бот замерцал линзами, открыто показывая, как ему хорошо. В любой момент он выдернет наглеца из себя: к Искре вертушка не прикоснется, а вот Кросс пусть побесится, ржа предательская.  
«Подожди, подожди, я не знал! – Джошуа торопливо убрал руки и шагнул назад. – Черт тебя дери, чего ж ты раньше не сказал!» Он шагнул ближе, коснулся зеленой краски на капоте.  
– Так вы закончили, гаечки? – поинтересовался Дрифт развязно.  
«Ладно», – примирительно ответил Кросс спустя пару долгих, томительных минут молчания. Он определенно оттаял и даже довольно заурчал движком. В салоне произошли подвижки: автобот немного наклонил водительское сиденье назад, чтобы человеческому телу было комфортнее. Даже музыка включилась тихо. «Зачем?» – улыбнулся про себя Джошуа и погладил края черно-зеленого рисунка.  
– Предлагаешь на тебя внимание обратить? – съязвил Кросс. – Давай его сконнектим по-всякому, чтобы не нарывался.  
Джошуа включился в игру, зная, что его автобот всего лишь дразнит друга, а сам не планирует тройной коннект прямо сейчас. Он вдруг вообще без слов начал понимать Кросса. Это было странно, приятно и вместе с тем настораживало. Даже пугало. Он хотел поддержать игру намеком на действие, но оглушительный грохот откуда-то из-за спины отвлек от железного самурая.  
– Ну вот только его не хватало, – заметил огорченно Дрифт и поднял мечи. – Хаунд, тормози, свои!  
Он ловко увернулся от грохочущего броневика, а вот Джошуа не успел, и винты опять ужаснобольно-а-а-а-а...  
– Хватит, – Дрифт оттащил Хаунда в сторону, и кошмарная боль в спине ослабла.  
Кросс фарой дотронулся до скорчившегося на земле Джошуа, остро ощущая, как боль разливается по изящной спине, и очень надеясь, что его ржавлинка не пострадала.  
– Что же вы все время меня ломаете, – тоскливо протянул вертолет, садясь на бампер и пытаясь прощупать поврежденные винты. В очередной раз. Но руку далеко завести не мог: боль молниями простреливала металл, неприятно и яростно. – Кросс, посмотри, пожалуйста, что там. Не ты, Дрифт, а… ну ладно… давай ты…  
Пришлось смириться с тем, что его будет осматривать синий, потому что тот бесцеремонно схватил и вздернул на ноги, разворачивая к себе спиной.  
– Что тут у вас происходит? Это вообще кто такой? – рявкнул Хаунд, доставая подобие сигары и засовывая ее между дентапластин.  
– Это наш белковый, – объяснил Кроссхейрз, – ты его зачем ломал, а? Метка же – свои!  
– Думал – врет! – Хаунд подозрительно рассматривал жертву агрессии. – А чего он железный? Внутри сидит?  
– У тебя забыл спросить, где мне сидеть, – встрял тот самый железный, ну никак не похожий ни на одного известного Хаунду белкового. – У вас так принято: сначала нападать, потом думать, враг или друг?  
– Ты меня еще поучи, – Хаунд с недовольством ткнул его в плечо. – Вас там Бамблби потерял. Пищит, что вы ехали к цэрэу и не доехали. Послал проверять! – подумав, добавил: – Это ты, что ли, Джошуа? Ну даешь! Сикера мне в бампер, ха-ха. Ты такая ржа с лопастями.  
Он вдруг громогласно расхохотался, вырвал Джошуа из манипуляторов Дрифта, повернул спиной, насильно зашерудив в винтовой системе. Что-то треснуло, звякнуло, хрустнуло, лопасти сделали пол-оборота, были приторможены, винт дернули, Джошуа истошно завопил, а потом все встало на свои места.  
– Хватит паниковать, недоделок железный, – рыкнул Хаунд на Кросса. – Кто это у тебя в салоне? А-а-а-а… наш лысый вертокрылый друг. Это не все новости для вас. Пока вы тут не доедете до ЦРУ, ваша Ли в компании дожидается. Лично тебя, красавчик. И не одна.

– Надеюсь, в наморднике? – Джошуа нервно взъерошил броню точно так же, как Кросс. – Тогда я полечу.  
Хаунд озадаченно рыкнул: примечательный жест с растопорщенной броней он не раз видел у взбудораженного Кросса. Винтокрылый то ли намеренно копировал его, то ли просто похоже реагировал. Большой автобот не стал заморачиваться и трансформировался вслед за Дрифтом и остальными.

На вертолетной площадке Джошуа внезапно заартачился. Он не рвался на встречу и вообще вел себя странно. Трусил, что ли?

– Где Кросс? – вертолет нервно завертелся, теперь больше напоминая какую-то эмоционально-нестабильную копию Блэкаута. – Мне нужно мое тело. Мне не нравится, что оно там, а я тут.

Тесса, встречавшая их, громко вздохнула.

– Кроссхейрз внизу. Или ты думал, он будет по стене взбираться на крышу с тобою на руках? – резко бросил Дрифт.

Вертушка порядком ему надоела. И как с ним Кросс общается – непонятно. Он кого угодно до перестрелки доведет – получеловек, полу… «Никакой он не кибертронец», – с наслаждением подумал синий бот.

– Если хочешь сохранить свое тело – не таскай его куда ни попадя. Сначала с Ли поговори.

– Мне нужно знать, что оно на месте и в безопасности, – уперся Джошуа, встопорщив винты. – Ли подождет.

– Топливо льет, а, – заметил Хаунд, – белковый-то напугал как.

– Я не лью никакое топливо, – возмущенно рыкнул Джошуа с такой агрессией, что сам удивился. – Я просто хочу видеть свое тело!  
– Да здесь оно, ржавлинка! – в черном провале дверей, ведущих в здание, показалась массивная зеленая фигура. – В корпорации. Его Бамблби охраняет, а Ли и еще пять белковых ждут в переговорной. Больше никого вражеского тут нет. Я проверил. Пошли, хватит ныть, иначе…

Что «иначе», Кросс не объяснил, лишь лукаво улыбнулся, скрываясь в темноте.  
– И что это было? – Хаунд пожевал патрон, а через клик махнул на придурков рукой. – От тебя одни неприятности, ты знаешь, Джошуа?

– Зато вас больше не гоняют власти.

Эти бесконечные обвинения вдруг сложились в цельный образ: «так с тобой и будут обращаться». Решимость переселиться в железо стремительно утихла.

Отвратительное настроение, которым переполнился Джошуа, передалось Кроссхейрзу, ожидавшему у переговорной. Он был хмур и излучал нетерпение, но хотел не чтобы все скорее закончилось, а чтобы и не начиналось. Разговор мог выйти шарково негодным – Джошуа испугается за корпорацию, передумает и решит остаться на Земле. Тоскливо. А тут еще и это неуверенное настроение – ни с того, ни с сего, как будто его ласковая вертушка вдруг перестала быть воодушевленной и готовой на исследования новых горизонтов. Просто с вертолетной площадки спустился совсем другой Джошуа. Он даже не смог определить, что случилось в Искре его ржавлинки – то ли досада, то ли смятение, то ли отчаянная, молчаливая обида.

– Ты это чего? – сдавленно спросил Кросс. – Что-то не так?

Джошуа резко отстранил его, на что-то решившись.

– Оставайтесь тут. Это мой разговор, – он захлопнул дверь, оставляя Кроссхейрза снаружи.

«Но подслушивать можно», – прилетело по связи с обрывком безбашенной легкости.

Растерявшись, Кросс нерешительно отступил от закрывшейся перед фейсплейтом двери. На Искре как-то сразу паскудно потянуло, как будто в нее засунули руки и грубо выдернули. Пришедшее сообщение расслабило, но не сильно, и автобот бросил вдогонку: «А ты не задирайся, ржавлинка. Вот еще – подслушивать. Захочешь – расскажешь», параллельно настраивая наивысший режим чувствительности аудиодатчиков.

– Это хорошо, что ты здесь, – начал Джошуа, встретившись оптикой с недоуменным и чуть напуганным взглядом Ли.

– Ты все-таки выбрал это тело, – заметила Ли бесстрастно. Она очень хорошо владела собой, – это здравое решение. Настоящий прогресс.

– Я не говорил, что выбрал его. Тебе так неймется возглавить корпорацию? – Джошуа почти вплотную приблизился к ней, и Ли пришлось задрать голову, чтобы видеть его лицо. – Я скоро приму решение.  
Джошуа присел, произнося остальное шепотом, в надежде, что Кросс не расслышит. От металлического тона Ли вибрировала и постоянно стремилась отдалиться, но робот взял ее за руку, и ни один из телохранителей не шевелился. Знали – их босса в любую секунду может не стать в живых. Да и их, возможно, тоже.

Никто не ждал, что Джошуа явится в корпусе, а не телесно.  
– Я буду отсутствовать некоторое время и хочу, чтобы ты приняла на себя заботу о моей компании. Уверен, тебе она так же дорога, как и мне. Но ответь на один вопрос: что я сделал такого, что ты решила избавиться от меня? Мы через столько прошли вместе…

В это время в коридоре Кросс, нервничая и шипя что-то самому себе, прислушивался к разговору.  
– И что там интересного? – бухнул над головой Хаунд.

Автобот подскочил на месте, чуть не впечатавшись в дверь.

– Дрифт, ты посмотри – наш зелененький хочет все знать запрещенными способами. Сдадим его Джошу! Пусть знает про этот деструктивный элемент.

– Не мешай! – Кроссхейрз поставил на него фильтр и снова прислушался, дрожа от нетерпения – самое интересное в этих белковых!  
– Твои эксперименты опасны, – Ли медленно отняла руку и все-таки отошла, – опасны для всех нас. О, у вас опять трагедия – Чикаго. Но в Гонконге сотни тысяч жертв, их никто не помнит. Ты их не помнишь и можешь снова привести к войне. Запреты тебе ничто. Ты не остановишься, когда пора.

Ее английский был привычно очаровательно-неправильным.

– Теперь… я, наверное, даже понимаю тебя. Но мы хотели сделать мир другим, и мы сделали. Мы совершили переворот. Его нельзя было не совершить. Не я, так кто-нибудь другой еще через десятки лет. Суть одна – прогресс нельзя остановить. Его преступно тормозить. Мне жаль людей. Или почему, ты думаешь, я рисковал собственной жизнью, вывозя бомбу из города? У меня есть принципы! Или всегда считала меня безответственным чудовищем?! А ведь я тебе доверял, – подытожил Джошуа, тихо вздохнув вентиляторами. – Забудем, теперь все неважно, кроме одного. Я знаю, что должен сделать и почему, и мне нужна твоя помощь. В последний раз.  
Он смотрел на Ли сверху вниз, почти физически ощущая, как растворяется в электричестве, циркулирующим в контурах, былые чувства к этой прекрасной женщине. Кроме уверенности, что она не подведет корпорацию.

Проанализировав речь, он вдруг поразился, какая она бессвязная, нелогичная. Ужас какой! И люди на это велись?!

– Назови свое требование. Я сохраню Кси, – она произнесла название корпорации не по буквам, неправильно, – но не для тебя. Для людей.

Ли скрестила руки на груди. На смуглой коже правой расцветал синяк от стальных пальцев, и Джошуа стало вдруг неловко.

– Не имеет значения, для кого ты сохранишь KSI. Главное – сохрани его. И все равно, я не пойму…

Как все глупо получалось. Делаешь хорошее, как тебе кажется, правильное для человека и его семьи, а выходит, ты не достоин даже… Поди теперь пойми, что у нее на сердце. Почему-то Джошуа это было небезразлично. Все еще.  
– Корпорация останется за мной, тебя я назначу моим основным заместителем, не только по Китаю – везде. Открою доступ к архивам класса D. Уволить меня ты не сможешь. Что еще? Кейд и его семья останутся здесь. За этим проследят. Автоботы… если они захотят – останутся.  
Резко развернувшись, он направился к выходу. Подслушивающий Кроссхейрз не успел перевести аудиодатчики в стандартный режим и дернулся, когда Джошуа разблокировал дверь и с лязгом вышел – громкий звук ударил по сенсорам.

Нет, конечно Ли волновала его, тревожила... Чувства резко сменяли друг друга, заволокло холодом, страхом – тело мерзло, кожу сжимал озноб, и огромный мехакорпус трясся от разделенного чувства.

– Помоги, – шепнул он Кроссхейрзу, подхватившему его на пороге. Ему вдруг до судорог под коленями захотелось, чтобы горячий автобот обнял его. Вот этот, с зеленым плащом, странным дизайнерским апгрейдом, и никто другой. – Я раздваиваюсь. Удержи меня в этом корпусе.

– Хорошая мысль, – Дрифт поймал его за винт, – попробуй простимулировать сенсорику сам себе, контролируя данные корпуса.

Он был так ужасно не к месту, что Джошуа зарычал от бессильной злости. Кросс фыркнул, что, дескать, он и без Дрифта разберется, как помочь Джошуа. Потащил несопротивляющуюся, повисшую на руках вертушку до первой открытой на этаже двери. Впихнул внутрь, прислоняя к стене и блокируя замок.

– Я жду здесь. Если думаешь – я уйду, то ошибаешься. Лучше не дури, Кросс, – послышалось из коридора.

– Дрифт прав. Дай команду на стимуляцию, расслабься… а я помогу, – автобот погладил поникшие плечи, спустился к ладоням, удерживая Джошуа на месте.

Он хотел спросить: «Полетишь со мной?», но не стал – боялся спугнуть.

Корпус под руками трясся, Кросс ощущал эту жутковатую дрожь – как будто мелкие элементы грозили рассыпаться, превратив великолепный корпус в груду шлака. А если и человек не откроет глаза – как быть?

Кроссхейрз подключился к внешнему порту, маленькому и незаметному, спрятанному внутри локтевого сочленения, запуская передачу данных по истории Кибертрона. Файл за файлом. Процессор переключился в режим сохранения, анализа и распределения информации. Джошуа перестал дрожать, зеленая оптика ярко зажглась, энергетические поля напряглись и ощутимо заискрили. Наверное, Кросс не имел права делать это без разрешения Оптимуса или кого-то подобного по чину. Передавать закрытые исторические факты человеку – возмутительно, алогично, опасно. Но он боялся потерять самонадеянного, нуждающегося в поддержке белкового, боялся так, что готов был рискнуть собственным металлом ради его спасения. Человеческое тело могло не выдержать нагрузки от раздвоенности, и тогда…  
– Почему ты так реагировал, когда я был внутри, когда пилотировал тебя? – спросил тихий, но ровный голос. Совсем близко. Как будто внутри Кроссхейрза. – Спасибо.

Кросс отметил, что звучание перестало двоиться, и от облегчения перестал себя контролировать:

– Ржа это, вот что! Нельзя в себя никого пускать, а то придет квинт и сделает рабом, понял?!

– Ты что! Я не позволю. Никому не позволю! – прошептал Джошуа, прижимаясь к автоботу сильнее. – Пусть этот квинт, кем бы он ни был, только заявится – я над ним так поэкспериментирую, что мало не покажется.

Джошуа нерешительно касаясь серебристой щеки.

– Знаешь, я решил…

– Да? Да?! – Кроссхейрз от волнения снова вздыбился и только усилием воли приложил пластинки.  
– Сконнектить в порт он решил! – заорал из-за двери Хаунд. – Вылезайте быстрее, ну вас в шлак!

– Заткнись! – огрызнулся Кроссхейрз. – Откуда тебе знать, что мы тут делаем?! И не смейте подслушивать, шарки окислившиеся. Ржа в ваши порты! Дал же Праймас зависнуть на планете с такой железной ржой!  
– Да ладно тебе, – попытался успокоить его Джошуа, загадочно улыбаясь и поглаживая зеленую броню. Прижал не желающую возвращаться на место пластину. – Я потом его сигару свистну и запрячу далеко, чтобы искал до следующего ворна. Хочешь?

– Новый патрон жрать начнет, терроркон недовинченный, – вздохнул Кросс в отчаянии, и этого Хаунд не стерпел, яростно ломясь в дверь.  
– Хватит, мой друг, – Дрифт тоже караулил, – ты мешаешь подслушивать.

За дверью послышалась возня, и Джош притушил оптику, утыкаясь лбом в Кроссхейрза.  
– Угу, начнет. К черту его, я не то хотел сказать. Ар-р-р, чтоб их, такой момент испортили, гады, – выругался, не стесняясь, Джошуа, а потом проурчал прямо в броню: – Я решил лететь с тобой на Кибертрон. Космос хочу посмотреть.

За дверью отчетливо зазвенело.

– Идите наболт! – Кроссхейрз в ярости стрельнул со своей стороны и совершенно неожиданно вынес дверь.  
– Я вижу, ты очень рад нашей компании, – заметил неповрежденный Дрифт.

Не дождавшись от Кросса ответной реакции, Джошуа обиженно заворчал. Он-то думал, автобот ждет его решения, переживает, а его так запросто отвлекли эти долбанутые на весь процессор идиоты. Он выдохнул горячий воздух, убрал руки с чужих пластин и злобно уставился на ввалившихся в комнату автоботов.  
– Я надеюсь, когда мы прилетим, меня поселят на противоположном от них конце города.

– О, расчищенных территорий не так много, мой полубелковый друг, – Дрифт ухмылялся так, что становилось страшно за его душевное здоровье. – Мы вас отвлекли от важных переговоров?  
– От коннекта, – фыркнул Хаунд. – Кросс, жлоб, а делиться?!

– Какое делиться? – зарычал Джошуа, и Кроссу пришлось удержать его от опрометчивого поступка. – Даже думать забудьте! Меня никто коннектить не будет!

Дрифт заносчиво хмыкнул, но спорить не стал, мол, посмотрим.

– Разобрались? – Кейд оттолкнул с пути ногу Хаунда. – Тут посадку запрашивают, как вежливые меха.

– Ржа ты, – пихнул Кросс вертушку в бок. – Кто запрашивает?  
Кейд почесал затылок, вспоминая длинное имя. Припомнил, осмотрел скептическим взглядом сгрудившихся автоботов и мелкого вертолета, трущегося о бок Кроссхейрза: мол, чего вы в этом идиоте нашли, раз до сих пор ругаетесь так, что вся корпорация уже в курсе всего, и отрывисто произнес:

– Родимус Прайм.

– О, что-то он шустро, – Хаунд одобрительно потер руки. – Мы улетаем. Все. Этого с собой... берем. Если у него тут тело не сдохнет от расстояния.

Он ткнул в плечо Джошуа так, что тот чуть не улетел.

– Не сдохнет: мы его тело тоже возьмем, – фыркнул Кросс, ловя вопросительные взгляды собеседников.

Он хотел перестраховаться, только и всего, но признаваться в этом не собирался. Нужно было срочно придумать, зачем на Кибертроне человеческое тело его ржавлинки, или хотя бы отвлечь остальных от опасной темы.

– Мы не можем лететь все. Кто-то должен остаться и прилететь позже. Помните обещание Оптимусу? Предлагаю, чтобы полетели я и Дрифт, а Хаунд с Бамблби остались.

Бамблби согласно свистнул.

– Да мне тут скучно! – простонал Хаунд. – Никого не убить!

Кейд, кажется, и не думал спорить с тем, что Джошуа Джойс меняет место жительства и расу. Хочет улететь с Земли? Может, оно и к лучшему. Планета вздохнет спокойно, раз очередной апокалипсис имени Джойса откладывается. Осталось дождаться решения новых кибертронцев. Кейд почему-то был уверен – последнее слово останется за ними.  
***

Красно-золотой трансформер смотрел агрессивно-неприязненно, несмотря на внешнее спокойствие. Его сдержанность отдавала фальшью и удерживалась в качестве рабочей маски невероятным усилием воли. Джошуа этот кибертронец не понравился сразу, пусть даже тот был не против забрать его с собой.

– Итого, – сказал Родимус Прайм – точнее, временно исполняющий обязанности Прайма, как объяснил Кросс, недовольно сопя, – мы имеем всего одного желающего вернуться. Разрушения на Кибертроне действительно значительные. Хаунд, отлынивать от работы отвратительно.

– Да я могу и не отлынивать, Родимус. Полечу вместо Кросса, раз он оказался таким общительно-социальным, вот пусть реализует потенциал здесь. Народ успокаивает, людишек защищает.  
Стремительный выход Кроссхейрза вперед совсем не понравился командующему. Какие-то они странные, автоботы из ближайшего окружения Оптимуса: взъерошенные, пообтесавшиеся, не похожие на самих себя. Молотят чепуху, и только этот вертолет, который не кибертронец, говорит по делу и обстоятельно. Развели тут подозрительную активность – пора прикрывать заправку, и вперед на Кибертрон.

– Нет, мне нужен Кроссхейрз, – гальватронец – именно так его воспринимал Родимус – миролюбиво поднял руки и коснулся плеча Кросса, – я не полечу без него. Он мой друг. Есть определенный риск, что в этом корпусе остались закладки Мегатрона, и мне нужен кто-то, кто хорошо меня знает и заметит неладное. И еще мне нужно тело, чтобы в этом случае не умереть навсегда.

– Здраво мыслишь… как тебя там? Джошуа? Мне так тебя называть?

Родимус прошелся по зале от окна к двери и обратно, шумя кулерами и посверкивая заостренными головными шевронами. Он думал.

– На Земле останутся Бамблби и Хаунд, со мной летят Дрифт, Кроссхейрз и ты, – ткнул когтистым пальцем в грудь серебристо-голубого робота. – Цвет линз придется сменить, чтобы никого не смущать. Хотя это дело миллионное. За время полета пройти краткий курс поведения на Кибертроне. Если тебя прибьет первый встречный конструктобот – какой смысл в нашем разговоре сейчас? Обучением займется Кроссхейрз. Три цикла до полной готовности, и стартуем. Не хочу задерживаться в этом рассаднике биологической мерзости, не в обиду обитателям.

Кейд хмыкнул.

– Я привык. Итак, отбываете вы когда? Оптимус в курсе?

Он, видно, не первый раз пытался добиться ответа на этот вопрос, но Родимус снова сделал всего лишь неопределенный жест.  
***  
На прощальной встрече собрались только близкие друзья – Джошуа не хотел всех оповещать о своих планах. Родимус очень удачно замаскировал корабль, припрятав его в руинах окраины Чикаго: старое, убогое серо-кирпичное здание снаружи, внутри – отполированные до блеска отсеки с мигающими обозначениями секций и фантастической аппаратурой. Провожали Джошуа на пустыре прямо перед «домом», в котором полцикла назад скрылся Родимус.

Оставшийся главой лаборатории Гил принес начальнику голубого пони с радужной гривой – почему-то он хотел подарить тот самый жидкий трансформий, который они вместе демонстрировали китайским партнерам, именно в таком виде. Джошуа решил в ответ его порадовать – преобразовал трансформий в запястный нож, как в каком-то фильме, потом – снова в пони, и снова в нож. Так и оставил ему.

Следующей подошла Тесса, а за ней Шейн. Девушка подхихикивала, то и дело тыча рыжеватого гонщика в бок, тот отвечал сдержанными улыбками, хотя сам чуть ли не давился от смеха. В руках он держал большую черную коробку без каких-либо опознавательных знаков.  
– Этот подарок для двоих: для тебя и вон его, – брякнул Шейн, указав на Кросса.

Он поднял руки, протягивая коробку Джошу, но подарок перехватил Кроссхейрз, тут же радостно завозившись с боковыми креплениями, рвавшимися легко и непринужденно. Кейд нахмурился – не понравилось ему нездоровое веселье дочери.

Родимус, вернувшийся из любопытства на пустырь, медленно поднял руку. На ней располагалась хищно заостренная, наверняка стреляющая хрень. Дрифт, оказавшийся ближе всех к командиру, осторожно опустил ему руку, что-то передав по связи.

Джошуа тоже подозревал неладное.  
– Подожди, – вертолет шагнул ближе, – оно, наверное, не взрывается, но...  
Коробка распахнулась, издав слабое шипение – и из нее... полезло.

Тесса ткнулась в плечо Шейна, захлебываясь хихиканьем. Джошуа еще ничего не понимал, кроме того, что перед ощутимо растерянным Кроссом разворачивалось нечто вроде парного воздушного шара.

– Надувные сиськи! – воодушевленно заорал Гил. – Дай заценить! И почему я не догадался такое из трансформия сделать… – заворчал он, поглядывая на ножик, который еще несколько минут назад был радужным пони.

– Чего?! – Джошуа шарахнулся обратно, когда они надулись и повисли в воздухе, медленно порываясь всплыть – похоже, внутри был гелий в невысокой концентрации.

Шейн, даже не стесняясь, ржал во весь голос, Тесса похрюкивала и вытирала слезы. Родимус свел надбровные дуги, не понимая, что к чему. И лишь Кейд все понимал, да, кажется, Дрифт тоже, потому что перед тем, как прилететь на Землю, озадачился получением информации о главенствующем на планете виде.  
Кросс вопросительно пожал плечами, протягивая подарок Джошу.

– И что нам с ними делать? – искренне поинтересовался он.

– Что это значит?! – Джошуа в ярости обернулся к детям – и Кейд предусмотрительно приподнял свою адскую машинку. – Вы что, издеваетесь?!  
– Чтобы ты не забывал о людях! – радостно проорала Тесса.

Преисполненный гневом и смущением, Джошуа сводил-разводил лопасти, и те звенели, то складываясь веером, то перекрещиваясь, скрипя друг о дружку, когда притискивались почти вплотную. Откровенно сексуальный подтекст трудно было не опознать.  
– Тогда этот подарок только для него. Я вряд ли забуду о белковых, – фыркнул Кросс, сминая податливый материал в руках. – Забавные. У тебя такие же, только маленькие? – обратился он уже к Тессе.

– Ну уж поменьше, – Тесса фыркнула. – А приладь себе.  
– Не смей, – Джошуа почувствовал, что пластины брони поднимаются, а вооружение отчетливо шевелится в гнездах.  
– Надо было два дарить, – вслух заметил Кейд, не опуская оружие.

– Да ну вас! Как это вообще можно примерить?! Шлаковый материал. Че за напыление? У меня пальцы не отвалятся? – и он впихнул подарок в руки обалдевшему вертолету.  
– Не ожидал такого от тебя, – обиделся на Кейда Джош. – Это не смешной подарок. Гил, можешь забрать, они твои!  
По всей видимости, Кросс тоже освежил память относительно количества человеческих полов и отличительных особенностей оных, потому что внезапно поинтересовался:

– А чего ты возмущаешься, гаечка? Подумаешь, будет у тебя напоминание о вашей биологии: у нас такого точно нет и не предвидится в генетической истории.

– А тебе пошли бы, – куда-то в пространство сказала Тесса задумчиво.

От возмущения Джошуа разжал руки, и две обширные женские груди плавно поплыли вверх.  
– Ну, хочешь, я по ним стрельну? – Кроссхейрз пытался подавить хохот. Получалось не очень.

– Хватит ржать! – возмущенно пискнул Джошуа. – Я в компании придурков. Вокруг одни придурки, впереди одни придурки. Я не про тебя, Родимус.  
Он еще какое-то время пыжился, стискивая выступающие детальки, а потом под внимательным взглядом Кроссхейрза расхохотался, да так заливисто и громко, что треснуло стекло ближайшего фонаря.  
– Прекрасно, а я за работой и забыл, что такое розыгрыши. Не забывайте меня, – он сделался вдруг до невозможности серьезным и задумчивым. Прозвучало банально, и Джошуа добавил: – Я вам привезу что-нибудь с Кибертрона. Если вернусь. А я вернусь. Ну, хоть вместе со светом звезды, все лучше, чем ничего.

– Так, не заговаривайся. Привезет он... ты нам инопланетное вторжение не привези, – буркнул Кейд, – а то мы и их положим.  
Он махнул пушкой, потом опустил – и коротко сжал обе ладони на пальцах Джошуа.

– Спасибо, – вдруг очень тихо ответил тот, жестом подозвав Тессу. – Вам обоим. За все. Если бы не вы, я не узнал бы, что такое настоящая поддержка и правильный выбор. Береги его, – подмигнул девушке линзами. – Он у тебя лихой и наивный. Кейд, ты мне не вмазал, можешь исполнить сейчас, пока я не улетел. Другого шанса не будет.

Робот присел на одно колено перед ним, шутливо улыбаясь и чуть пихая пальцем в плечо. Не сильно, скорее по-приятельски.

– Тело забери, – Кейд отмахнулся, – я не уверен, что ты все-таки не в нем, если умрет – второго не будет.

– Углеродная форма на корабле, – встрял Родимус, которому до квинтессонов надоели все эти бессмысленные разговоры белковых с гальватронцем.  
Первым к зданию-кораблю пошел Дрифт. Он весело махнул рукой и скрылся в черноте. Джошуа подтолкнули в спину – Кроссхейрз придал ему целенаправленное движение.  
«Пошли, ржавлинка, я за тобой», – передал он по внутренней связи.

«Кросс…» – определенно Джошуа хотел о чем-то спросить, но автобот пресек возможные вопросы успокаивающим: «Не ной, гаечка, через двадцать минут ты увидишь Землю. Снаружи».

– Эт-та што! – утробный вопль за спиной заставил Джошуа подпрыгнуть, а потом над головой рвануло. Посыпался пластик.  
– Хаунд! – Тесса кинула в него коробкой. – Зачем?!  
– Ты только что взорвал та-а-акие сиськи! – скорбно произнес Гил.  
– Я думал, это… оружие, – Хаунд поскреб шлем и выудил откуда-то очередную «сигару». – Бамблби, ты почему меня не остановил?  
– А что я? – взъелся желтый. Он включил смешливую мелодию, но под суровым взглядом Родимуса утих.  
Джошуа оглядел улицу, дома, теряющиеся в голубоватой дымке за пустырем, людей и двух автоботов, остающихся на Земле. Запрокинул голову – теперь он мог смотреть на солнце не жмурясь, долго, с наслаждением, различая цвета в спектре.

Кроссхейрз, взяв за винт, попросту втащил его внутрь, и огромная аппарель закрылась.  
– Сейчас глянешь, какая Земля мелкая, – хихикнул он радостно.

Небольшая, и круглая, и синяя, и беззащитная – оставшаяся позади.


End file.
